The Florida Diaries
by BackToTheFuture1995
Summary: Caroline wins tickets to Universal Orlando for two weeks. With Elena and Bonnie tagging along the three girls hope that this holiday will be as normal as possible. However, that's never going to happen with the Originals and the Salvatores around the corner. And she thought the most difficult part of this trip was deciding who came with her...
1. Five Tickets

**A/N: I've always wanted to write a TVD fiction but has never had the right ideas. This is set during the start of season four however it isn't accurate so don't hate haha. I won't be uploading the second chapter just yet because I would like to see what sort of reception this gets so reviews/comments appreciated :). Apologies with the shortness of the Chapter but I promise that this will get 100% better and funnier. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter One - Five Tickets.**

**The Gilbert Household (Evening).**

"I won!" Caroline squealed as she ran into Elena's kitchen, "I can't believe it I actually won!".

Bonnie was sat on a stool next to the kitchen island while she chopped the salad for their evening dinner.  
"Won what?" Elena asked. Caroline grabbed the stool next to Bonnie and perched her self on top. Elena had now stopped washing the dishes and was leaning against the sink.  
"You girls are going to love me forever when I tell you this." Caroline began, "I entered a competition in a magazine to win tickets to Orlando, Universal for two weeks. And you two are totally looking at the winner right now!" She beamed.

Elena and Bonnie glanced at each other not sure of what to say however, Caroline continued.  
"Well I thought you two would at least be a bit more excited than that…" Caroline smiled faded and was replaced with a frown.  
"Where did you ever find the time to apply for a competition Caroline? Especially with everything that has happened in the past few months." Bonnie's eyebrows raised above her fringe. Caroline rolled her eyes and sighed.  
"I did it months ago on a whim Bonnie. I was bored and it was staring right at me. I almost completely forgot I did it until I got the letter today confirming I won."

Elena smiled realizing that this could be the holiday they all desperately needed.  
"Well how many tickets did you win Care?" She asked.  
"Five and you two are definitely coming which means there are two tickets left up for grabs." Caroline's excitement was miraculously back. Bonnie still not sure on the situation spoke next,  
"Well, we all know who's got the last two tickets…" She looked straight at Elena.  
"Who?" Caroline asked.  
"The Salvatores." Bonnie frowned as Elena shot her a disapproving look.  
"NO!" Caroline groaned. The other two stared at Caroline with their expressions plastered with surprise. "Okay fine, I don't mind Stefan having one of the tickets Elena, but there is no way Damon is coming." She whined.

Elena mouth opened to speak, however Jeremy was now in the kitchen after hearing Caroline's announcement.  
"What is going on down here?" He asked. The three girls ignored him to continue their little squabble. Elena eventually noticed Jeremy.  
"Caroline I can't leave Jeremy alone here and definitely while the Originals are living in town." Elena sighed.  
"I am still here you know?" Jeremy tried to get their attention.  
"Elena has a point Caroline." Bonnie added.  
"Okay, then Jeremy can have the last ticket!" Caroline flung her hands up in surrender.  
"A ticket to where?!" Jeremy finally got there full attention.  
"Orlando, Florida." Caroline grinned.  
"Sweet. When we all going then?" Jeremy was definitely up for a free vacation.  
"It's up to me, apparently I am allowed to choose any date in between the next three months." Caroline explained.  
"Well why don't we all go next week?" Jeremy insisted.  
"Hold on a minute none of us have actually agreed to go yet?" Bonnie stopped the two's planning.  
"What is stopping any of you to go?" Caroline complained, "Jeremy is up for it, I am of course going, Elena has got Stefan and no offence Bonnie but you need to get out of Mystic Falls because it is beginning to turn you into a whiny witch. No pun intended."

Jeremy and Elena both hid their smiles with their hands.  
"Fine I'll go." Bonnie scowled.  
"Finally! So we have agreed then, Me, you two, Jeremy and Stefan?" Caroline double checked. Jeremy and Bonnie nodded in agreement.  
"I haven't actually agreed to Stefan going Caroline?" Elena said.  
"Why wouldn't you want Stefan to go Elena?" Caroline asked. Elena thought for minute before replying. The two of them were not exactly together anymore so why should he come? Also, she knew that if Stefan did come there was no way she would be able to relax and have a good time because he would constantly be over her shoulder watching her every move now that she was a newly formed vampire.  
"I don't know, I just don't want him to come." She shrugged not wanting to explain the real reason why. The other three waited in case she wasn't finished talking. Caroline decided she was done,  
"Okay, so if Stefan is now crossed off the list who do you want to come with us?" Caroline asked.  
"How about if Jeremy picked?" Elena smiled.  
"Huh?" Bonnie and Caroline interrupted. "What? I mean it isn't fair that Jer has to come with his big sister let alone three girls." She joked. Bonnie couldn't help but laugh and Caroline wasn't entirely impressed.  
"Well, who do you want to come with us?" She frowned at him.  
"Um, how about Matt?" He suggested. He watched nervously as Caroline's face changed into numerous expressions.  
"Matt it is then." She smiled. The others sighed in relief.

* * *

Jeremy went back upstairs to call Matt about the news while the others continued setting up dinner.  
"So, Elena?" Caroline purred, "You want to tell us the real reason why Stefan isn't invited?"  
"Care you do know that Elena and Stefan are not together anymore?" Bonnie announced. Elena once again shot a disapproving look at the witch. Caroline looked like she was going to burst,  
"What?! You can't be serious Bon. Tell me she isn't serious Elena?" She cried.  
"I thought it was kind of obvious Caroline. It sort of ended when he went off with Klaus a couple of months back remember?" Elena really wasn't up for talking about her love life today however, she knew once Caroline started she was the one who finished.  
"Eugh, that name! Why does _he_ have ruin everything?" Caroline scowled at the thought of Klaus being introduced to the subject.  
"Stefan only went with him to save Damon's life, it wasn't like Stefan wanted to go." Bonnie tried helping Elena with the hysterical blonde vampire.  
"Well, he should of just let Damon die." Caroline huffed and blew a tiny blonde curl away from her face.  
"Caroline!" The other girls were in utter shock with how she was acting. The petite blonde took a moment before realizing what she actually said. She placed her hands over her mouth like her words were poison,  
"Oh my god, I didn't mean that!" She muffled, "I admit I don't like Damon but I would never wish death on anyone. I'm sorry I've just been on edge lately with my mom, Tyler and now Klaus being in this annoying picture. There is only so much I can take." Caroline got up off the stool and began searching through Elena's cupboards.  
"Care what are you looking for?" Elena followed her as she closed every door Caroline previously opened.  
"I need a drink or a blood bag." She replied while still searching.  
"I don't keep blood bags at home Caroline." Elena said  
"The alcohol cupboard is the second one to your left." Bonnie pointed showing Caroline where it was. Caroline smiled and shifted her weight to the left and grabbed the first bottle she saw.  
"Mmm Rum." She waved the bottle in front of her friends, "Pina-Coladas anyone?" She giggled already feeling a little more relaxed with alcohol in her hand. Elena and Bonnie shared a puzzling look together before giving in to Caroline's demand and laughed along with her.  
"I'll tell you now, the sooner we go on this vacation the better." Caroline took a swig of the drink for testing.

The girls seem to of abandoned their evening dinner, for cocktail making. Elena was now blending the ingredients while Bonnie was setting up the glasses. Caroline on the other hand was sitting on the island and still_ testing_ the alcohol.  
"If you keep drinking it Care we are not going to have enough left for the drinks." Bonnie told her as she unraveled Caroline's fingers from the bottle and placed it on the other side of the counter.  
"Sorry Bon." She smiled and jumped off the island. Elena took the alcohol and mixed it with the rest of the ingredients. Bonnie tipped it equally into the three glasses as a now tipsy Caroline rooted around the kitchen for straws.  
"Okay they are ready. Have you got the straws yet Care?" Elena asked.  
"Mmm hmm." Caroline managed to say as she placed each straw into each glass. They all took a glass and smiled at their work - Bonnie's and Elena's mostly.  
"Oh lets make a toast!" Caroline Screeched before any of them took a sip. Elena and Bonnie nodded.  
"Okay um this isn't going to be the best speech I have ever done but here it goes. These last few months or perhaps the last couple of years really been the best for any of us. Me and Elena might now be vampires and Bonnie you a witch. We have had many many boy problems and deaths of others we will miss dearly..." Caroline slurred and the other two cringed to where this speech was going. "But! we shall make a promise. A promise to ourselves that this vacation will be as normal as it can possibly be." The girls started laughing. "I am serious girls, no boy problems, no vampires, no witches and definitely no hybrids. We do not use our powers or compel. This vacation is going to be as normal and as human as it can. Deal?" Caroline ended and the others smiled.  
"To Florida?" Elena suggested as she lifted her Cocktail above her head.  
"To Florida!"


	2. The News

**Okay I lied! I really wanted to update this chapter. Thanks for the reviews already guys and keep them coming! :) This is now where everything is going to get interesting and I can't wait to write more. The next chapter might take a bit longer than I want because I am currently writing another fanfiction. Seriously thanks everyone for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Two - The News.**

**The Salvatore Boarding house (next day).**

Elena knocked as delicately as she could on the Salvatore's door. It didn't take less than three seconds before a half asleep and half dressed Damon Salvatore appeared.  
"And what do I owe this pleasure this early in the morning?" He fought back a yawn.  
"It's ten past one Damon?" Elena scrunched her face. Damon took a double glance at the grand-fathers clock by his side and realized she was right.  
"Must of been one hell of a night." He shrugged. Elena rolled her eyes unimpressed.  
"Can I come in?"  
"Depends, are you here to see me?" Damon lent against the door frame showing off his nicely toned muscles.  
"I need to talk to Stefan. Is he in?" Elena tried to avoid all eye contact.  
"When is he ever not in?" He sighed and swung the door wide enough to let her go through. Elena didn't bother saying thanks nor looked back at him. She continued to walk down the hall until she got to the library. Stefan was arched against his desk frantically writing. He was so lost in his own thoughts, that he didn't notice Elena standing over him.  
"Um Stefan?" She whispered.  
"Elena?" He looked up and jumped out of his seat, "What are you doing here? I didn't hear you come in." He pushed all of the papers and notebooks to the furthest side of the desk.  
"Damon let me in." She looked around to find him however, he was no where to be seen. Stefan frowned knowing that Damon wouldn't be far.  
"Well is everything okay?" Stefan asked because Elena never came over anymore unless it was important.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I came because I thought I should tell you I wont be in town next week." She watched his eyes fill with concern.  
"Why? Where are you going?"  
"Caroline won tickets to Florida, to that amusement park over there. She's invited me and Bonnie but Jeremy and Matt are also coming. I thought I'd should tell you because It would be rude to just leave unannounced." She couldn't help but make it sound like a dig from the time he left with Klaus. Stefan noticed the slight sharp tone in her voice and was about to speak but Damon decided this was the time to enter.  
"Ooo a vacation?" He was at his drinks cabinet and was now slowly buttoning up one of his popular, black shirts. Stefan nor Elena replied which meant Damon continued.  
"Okay, sorry I was eavesdropping, I'm guilty." He began to make his self an alcoholic drink, "Would either of you like a drink?" He asked. Elena shook her head and Stefan ignored his older brother.  
"Well, all I can say is, thanks for the invite." Damon muttered as he stirred his bourbon in a clockwise motion.

"Like Caroline would ever invite you to anything." Elena tilted her head towards him.  
"Hmmm I can't deny that." Damon shrugged and knocked back his drink. Elena ignored him and faced Stefan once again.  
"How long you going to be gone for?" Stefan asked.  
"About two weeks." She glanced at the floor not wanting to see Stefan's reaction.  
"Two weeks?!" Damon spat. Elena sighed and turned on her feet once more to answer the oldest Salvatore.  
"Yes Damon two weeks. Is that a problem?" She simply replied.  
"What kind of tickets has blondie got?" Damon asked clearly not trying to hide any essence of surprise from his face.  
"I've just discussed this with Stefan. I thought you were eavesdropping?" Damon always riled Elena up and half the time it wasn't even on purpose. He ignored her comment and continued to interject.  
"Well, we are definitely coming." Elena was the one who was now shocked at Damon's comment.  
"What?" She laughed in disbelief.  
"You heard. I can't miss a chance of actually seeing you having some fun." He grinned as he poured his self another bourbon.  
"And how are you going to do that without a ticket Damon?" Elena could see he was enjoying this.  
"It isn't exactly hard to buy one, Elena." He put emphasis on her name as he gulped down his second drink.  
"You are not coming with us Damon." Elena had enough of him and flipped back round to Stefan who had kept quiet up until now.  
"Damon is right Elena." Stefan finalized.  
"Oh that's right brother, you go and side with Elena as always…" Damon began to complain, "Hold on did you just say I'm right?" Damon grinned and looked straight at Elena.  
"Yes." Stefan sighed.  
"You are kidding me?" Elena couldn't believe what she was hearing. Stefan shook his head and glanced at Damon who had now poured his third drink. He raised it towards Stefan before taking a swig. Stefan sighed at his brother and looked at Elena again.  
"You two are not my bodyguards. I don't need to be babysat wherever I go!" Elena moaned. Damon took a back seat on this one and let Stefan do the talking.  
"Elena?" Stefan grabbed her shoulders to make sure her full attention was on him, "I don't think letting you go to a different state miles away is a good idea. You have only been a vampire for pretty much a month. Your still new to everything and letting you go somewhere where thousands of humans will be running around freely and with your temptation and blood lust still being very high right now, will end up being their death sentences." Stefan explained a little to coldly than she expected.  
"And your suicide." Damon added and knocked back another glass before continuing, "Because there is no way you will ever be able to deal with that guilt." He pointed the glass at her. Elena thought carefully before speaking next. She knew Stefan had a valid point and it would be easier if they were there but there was three problems: First problem was clearly Caroline. How on earth was Elena going to begin to explain that the Salvatores have invited their selves. Second problem was the fact that Stefan and her had broken up and even in Mystic Falls it was awkward and she didn't want to imagine how it would be on holiday. The final problem was the pact the girls made last night and Stefan and Damon categorized in both boy problems and vampires. Stefan would probably follow the no compelling rules but Damon would never even consider it.  
"Elena?" Stefan still had his hands placed over her shoulders. Elena forgot she was in deep thought.  
"Okay." She said.  
"Okay?" Stefan repeated.  
"You two can come." The words managed to fall out of her mouth. She couldn't take it back now.  
Elena didn't even want to turn to see Damon's smug look plastered on his perfectly chiseled face.  
"Good decision. So when are we off?" Damon's voice echoed towards her ears.  
"Next Monday. So if you are going to book the tickets I'd book them as soon as." Elena bared a fake smile.  
"You know what to do Stefan. I'm off, you know places to go people to see yada yada. I'll see you Monday Elena." Damon slammed his fifth and final whiskey on the table as he gave Elena his famous wink before leaving the room.  
"You know Caroline is going to kill me now that Damon is coming." Elena stated. Stefan tried not to smile,  
"I could have a word with her if you want?" He suggested.  
"No, no. I'll tell her later." Elena rubbed her forehead knowing that if she was still human she would definitely have a headache coming on. "Well, I better go. The next few days are going to be busy ones, I'll call you to let you know how Caroline reacts. That's if I'm still alive to tell." Elena tried to soften the atmosphere. Stefan laughed and walked her out to the front door.  
Once Elena was back in her car that's when she took her phone to compose her first message of the day:

HEY C, R U BUSY LATER?  
NEED 2 TLK BOUT HOLIDAY.  
TXT BAC ASAP! XXX

She threw her phone on the passenger seat to turn on the engine. In a matter of seconds her phone bleeped:

HEY E, ME AND B R GOIN 2  
GRILL 5. MEET US. C U  
THEN! XXX

Elena groaned knowing a public place is not where she wanted to be a giver of bad news but this was news that had to be told sooner rather than later...

* * *

**Mystic Grill (later that day).**

Elena arrived at the grill ten minutes before the girls were meant to arrive. She found the nearest booth and sat down. Matt saw her first and decided to walk over.  
"Hey Matt." She smiled while placing her phone back into her purse.  
"Hey Elena, are you excited for Monday?" He started to wipe down the table.  
"To get out of Mystic Falls, yeah I definitely can't wait but I accidentally got Damon and Stefan invited." She sighed. Matt's hand stopped polishing the table and he tried to hide the frown that was appearing on his face.  
"So, Damon is going?" He asked and Elena nodded apologetically.  
"Care and Bon will be here any moment now, so I can tell them the news." Elena's phone beeped and she pulled it back out of her purse and read the new text message.

HEY, ME AND BON  
WILL B 5M.  
C U IN A BIT (: XXX

"Caroline?" Matt asked as he watched Elena's face tense.  
"Yeah she said she's on her way." Elena half smiled. They both continued their small talk until the grill door opened. Elena looked up wishing that it was Caroline and Bonnie already however she was so wrong. The blonde Original, Rebekah strutted in first and noticed Elena and Matt straight away. She smiled warmly at Matt before giving a bitchy snarl towards Elena and walked straight past to the bar. Elena almost didn't realize the second Original following behind her not because he wasn't noticeable (because he certainly was), it was because of Rebekah's dirty look. Kol had his own _entrance_ as he copied his baby sister's steps up to the bar. He ignored Matt's over- protective look completely and glanced straight at Elena he nodded in recognition with a charming wink to follow.

Jeremy came out of the staff room door and also took a glance at the two Original vampire's ordering their drinks as he walked to the far table where Matt and Elena were.  
"What are they doing here?" He complained as he reached the booth. Elena put her finger over her lips insisting that at least one of them would be listening in.  
"It isn't exactly like they are barred or have to be invited in." Matt scowled as he put the new place-mats down in front of each space. No one said a word and waited for the witch and the other blonde vampire to enter.

"Ugh It is not my fault we are late Bonnie, that skirt had my name all over it and I needed to buy it. And it was not my fault the queue was that long!" Elena chuckled to herself as her vampire hearing overheard Caroline and Bonnie bickering fro across the street.  
"Care and Bon are here." She told Jeremy and Matt. The boys looked around wondering what she was talking about until the girls both entered the Grill. Jeremy laughed realizing Elena heard them before seeing them.  
"Hey Elena, sorry we are late Caroline here felt like queuing up for half an hour for one skirt." Bonnie apologized and shuffled herself into the booth followed by Caroline.  
"I heard." Elena grinned. The girls brows furrowed, wondering what she meant.  
"So we are all here?" Caroline smiled noticing Jeremy and Matt standing side by side.  
"Yup." Jeremy said. Everyone got their selves comfortable for Elena's _news_.  
"What did you wanna talk about Elena?" Caroline asked. Before Elena could speak Caroline groaned in disgust, "What are the Originals doing in here?" She hissed. Kol had his self sat up on a stool with the perfect view of their table however, he wasn't currently looking. Rebekah meanwhile had her back to the group and was flirting with the bartender.  
"I almost didn't notice." Bonnie joined.  
"Just ignore them, they not exactly causing any harm." Elena really just wanted to get this over and done with.  
"You're sticking up for them?" Caroline voice got slightly louder.  
"What? No why would I stick up for them." Elena scowled, "Look, Damon and Stefan are coming with us to Florida." Everyone fell silent.  
"What?!" Caroline stood up and slammed her hands against the table. Everyone in the grill including the originals turned their attention to Caroline. She smiled embarrassingly and sunk back down into her seat.  
"You finished?" Bonnie whispered. Caroline nodded and frowned at Elena.  
"This is so like you to do this Elena?" She began to argue. Elena bit back and everyone begun to bicker quietly with each other. None of them noticed that Kol was now walking towards their booth slyly.  
"Now, now. Arguing like this isn't like you guys. What's going on?" Kol's arrival shushed them all. Caroline was the first to reply.  
"None of your business Kol." She seethed.  
"It is his business if you're disrupting our time out." Rebekah complained as she strutted her hips towards the group.  
"Well, no one is stopping you from going some place else!" Caroline continued to argue. Kol found this very entertaining and slid himself into the seat next to Elena.  
"Ladies relax." He soothed. Matt's whole body tensed as Kol effortlessly put his arm around Elena's chair. She sighed knowing that he was doing it all for show.  
"So come on, what's the latest gossip?" He pretended to act excited. The girls including Rebekah rolled their eyes.  
"Um, well we are all going on a vacation next Monday." Jeremy shrugged.  
"Jeremy!?" Everyone except the originals moaned. Jeremy stepped back realizing everyone wasn't happy with him.  
"A vacation? Tell me more." Kol grinned cheekily.  
"Why do you care what is going on with our lives?" Bonnie finally spoke out towards him.  
"Well I certainly don't." Rebekah pretended to yawn.  
"Oh, are you still here Rebekah?" Caroline sarcastically replied. Rebekah edged forward,  
"Watch yourself Caroline, I can rip your heart out without a second thought." She threatened. Before Caroline dug herself a deeper hole Elena replied to Kol's question.  
"If you must know Kol, we are going to a place called Universal, Orlando in Florida."  
"So first of all you decide to invite the Salvatore's and now you are telling the enemy where we are going?!" Caroline cried.  
"Caroline I didn't invite them, they invited their selves, and if you would ever give anyone a chance to explain I could of told you that. Also, it was either tell him or he compel us to tell him. What would you rather?" Elena outburst shocked everyone to silence once again.  
"Hmm I guess you're not just a pretty face Elena." Kol began to laugh.  
"Kol, can we just go?" Rebekah whined. Kol looked up at his sister with anger in his eyes for ruining his fun, however agreed and got up and readjusted his self.  
"Well, all this has been fun we should do it again sometime." Kol bid everyone goodbye and sneakily gave the petite blonde vampire a wink. No one spoke until they were sure the originals were long gone.  
"What just happened?" Matt eventually spoke.  
"I don't know but I have a strange feeling it isn't going to be the last time we see Kol before we go to Florida." Bonnie sighed. Caroline slumped her body over the table.  
"I'm really starting to regret ever winning these tickets..."


	3. An Original Dilemma

**I would apologize for lying to you guys all the time about my updating but it isn't exactly a bad thing I absolutely love writing this! It has made me put my other fanfic on hold what I tried to set out on not doing but I can't help it haha. Seriously once again thanks guys and please keep the reviews and comments going because they are really the main reason I'm so motivated to write :P (If you haven't guessed even after you read this chapter I adore Kol JS.) I hope this is to everyone's standards and if you are enjoying it please follow :D THANK YOU! **

**(P.S: Special thanks silentdreamsinthisheartx you motivate me to update all the time also!) **

* * *

**Chapter Three – An Original Dilemma**

**The Original's household (later that evening)**

Elijah had a quiet afternoon, avoiding his siblings as much as possible - what he found out to be quite easy as seen as though two of them decided to go out for the day. Although his brother Niklaus was home, surprisingly Elijah hadn't seen him since breakfast, however he wasn't complaining. Even Original vampires needed their quiet time.

As if by thinking about his siblings were a jinx, he heard Rebekah and Kol bickering outside in the foyer.  
"Where have you two been?" Elijah looked up from his current read as the two youngest Originals slumbered into the front lounge.  
"Please do not ask Elijah." Rebekah swung her arms into the air and fell back into the couch next to him, "This bloody idiot has basically ruined my day." She pointed at Kol who was distracted and had began a search for something around the room. Elijah inhaled a deep breath knowing that his peace has been well and truly finished.  
"Would you care to elaborate?" He asked Kol.

"Oh you know little sis, always the drama queen. She's just annoyed that I never stuck up for her today when Nik's girlfriend kept giving her bitchy remarks." Kol smiled while rummaging through many cabinets and draws.  
"I am not a drama queen Kol!" Rebekah hissed, "And Caroline isn't Nik's girlfriend." She corrected her older brother.  
"No, but Nik wishes." Kol stated. Everyone including Elijah laughed at the trueness of his words.

"I wish what?" Niklaus wondered in with a glass of wine in one hand and his laptop tucked under the other arm.  
"Oh, Nik I didn't know you was home?" Rebekah tried to change the subject. Elijah cleared his throat and stood up and Kol had now stopped _searching_.  
"I've been home all day Rebekah?" Suspicion was rising in his voice. "Is no one going to tell me what I apparently wish for?" Klaus said as he placed his laptop on his glass coffee table and sat in Elijah's previous seat. Rebekah readjusted her self so she wasn't so close to Klaus and Kol finally found what he was looking for.  
"Ah ha, you had it all along Nik." He randomly said to Klaus and motioned towards the laptop.  
"The laptop? That is what you was searching for all this time?" Elijah questioned his younger sibling.  
"You don't even know how to use it Kol. Why do you want it?" Rebekah asked only to get the conversation off Klaus. Kol ignored them both and grabbed the portable device. He sat on chair away from the others at the other side of the room.  
"Kol, What are you doing with my laptop?" Klaus breathed clearly becoming irritated by his brother's motives.  
"Don't worry brother, I just want to borrow it for a few minutes." Kol replied without looking away from the monitor. Klaus placed his palm over his forehead as he took a sip of his alcoholic beverage. Rebekah watched Kol's concentrated face as he began typing away at the keyboard.  
"Seriously, what are you doing Kol?" She asked and began to walk over.  
"Eugh, go away Rebekah." He moaned as she reached his side. He tried to turn away however, Rebekah was to quick and snatched the laptop out of his lap with her vampire speed. She was now stumbling around with the device on her palm, reading the screen while dodging Kol.  
"Give it back! I was googling something." Kol complained.  
"So you learned how to use google. Who taught you that?" She teased, still trying to read what was on the current tab.  
"I taught him and Rebekah will you please put the laptop down before you break it?" Elijah decided to get involved.  
"Yes and before I break you." Klaus added with his typical demeanor.  
"Okay fine. Just give me a second..." She trailed off as she finally saw what Kol was searching, "Universal, Orlando?" She read. Elijah and Klaus glanced at each other confused and then glared at Kol. What was he up to now?  
"Why are you googling about their bloody pathetic holiday?" Rebekah scowled and had finally slammed the device back on the coffee table for the older Original's to take a peek at.  
"Careful Rebekah!" Klaus winced at her latest sulk but he was ignored.  
"Is this twenty-one questions or something? I wanted to know what it was that's all." Kol sulked and slumped his self back into his chair with folded arms.  
"Who's holiday?" Elijah asked.  
"Elena Gilbert and gang." Rebekah answered with fake glee in her tone.  
"Since when were they all going on holiday?" Klaus was next to question.  
"Since your beloved, Caroline got tickets to go." Kol grinned, proud of his comment. Klaus growled towards Kol as a threat. Elijah paid no attention to his siblings as he continued to read the website currently posted on the screen.  
"Can I have it back now?" Kol muttered.  
"No." Klaus and Rebekah both answered spitefully. Kol mumbled numerous curse words under his breath and pulled out his mobile.  
"Are you sure this is where they have decided to vacate?" Elijah glanced back up from the screen and to Rebekah.  
"Well, that's what Elena told Kol." Rebekah replied blankly she was no longer interested in the conversation.  
"When are they meant to be going?" Klaus closed the laptop.  
"Next Monday." Kol called out from his chair, still mesmerized with his phone.  
"What are you doing now Kol?" Klaus leaned up.  
"Booking tickets." Kol's reply was simple and blunt.  
"Pardon?" Rebekah laughed. Klaus flew out of his seat and took the phone from Kol's grasp all within a split second.  
"Oh for crying out loud. What is it with this family and snatching?" Kol got up and once again followed his sibling around the room.  
"You are not booking tickets." Klaus put the phone in his jacket pocket and stood in front of Kol.  
"Too late. It's already done." Kol smirked.  
"You're lying." Klaus edged closer to dominate his brother, however Kol's grin grew wider.  
"Check the booking confirmation if you like. It's under your name and credit card details." Kol pointed at Klaus' pocket where the mobile was placed inside. Klaus bit his tongue and refrained from punching the lights out of his youngest brother. He did what Kol said and unlocked the phone to check. He was right the booking was confirmed under his name.  
"Kol." Klaus began, "You have approximately about five seconds before I take this phone and shove it so deep inside your esophagus that the only thing we will be hearing instead of your fucking excruciating voice will be your daily ringtone whenever somebody calls." His voice was like ice as he spat each and every word. Rebekah couldn't help but shudder and Elijah slowly started walking towards the angry hybrid. Kol never once looked fazed. Instead he took a step closer to his brother (with still the same cheeky grin plastered on his face) and lightly plucked the phone from Klaus' fist.  
"I guess it would be a bit difficult to do that without the mobile brother?" He waved it in front of Klaus' red, burning face, "Oh and one more thing..." Kol reached inside his own jean pocket and patted Klaus' credit card firmly back into his hand before whisking off out of the room.  
"KOL!" Klaus voice bellowed throughout the original's home as he shook with fury. Rebekah thought this was the time to carefully sneak upstairs as Elijah tried to tackle him from killing their younger brother.  
"Get off of me Elijah so I can dagger that pathetic excuse for a vampire and throw his body back in a box, where he belongs!" Klaus raged loud enough to make sure Kol could still here.  
"Niklaus I would advise that it would be best if you just calmed down." Elijah used all his strength to stop Klaus breaking free of his hold.  
"Calm down!?" Klaus was now fuming.

* * *

Rebekah quickly scampered her way to her bedroom door while still listening to Klaus' _tantrum _as Kol would most likely put it. As soon as she found her door she scurried inside not wanting to be in her brothers way if he did get loose of from Elijah.

"I'm guessing Nik doesn't want to go to Florida?" Kol voice appeared from her bed. He was lying down with his arms folded behind his head. Acting like nothing had just happened or is happening!  
"You are a fool you know that?" She hissed quietly and marched towards her bed. An amused Kol sat up from his position to speak.  
"Oh, please don't tell me you're afraid of the big bad wolf?" He mocked.  
"No but you should be if he ever gets free." She reminded him making sure her voice couldn't be detected from downstairs.  
"I'm sure Elijah is coping." Kol fanned his hand at Rebekah to suggest he wasn't bothered.  
"I swear Elijah if you do not let me go I'll dagger you along with him!" The two youngest siblings silenced to hear Klaus' continuous rage.  
"What is it with him and death threats?" Kol sighed and pulled out his phone (the cause of all this).  
"You are joking right?" Rebekah raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows at Kol.  
"What? I'm getting bored, it's not like I can go down there at this moment in time can I?" He replied.  
"You've only got yourself to blame for that. How did you get his credit card anyway? You have been with me all day." Rebekah asked agreeing to the fact that they are both going to be stuck up in her room for a while.  
"How do you think the drinks got bought?" Kol winked.  
"You are seriously the Devil's child." She stated shaking her head in disbelief.  
"I wouldn't say father was Satan as such. Harsh word sis, harsh words." Kol gave one of his sarcastic replies. Rebekah tutted and snatched the phone (for the second time) right out of his hands.  
"Hey!"  
"So, how many tickets did you buy?" Rebekah started to scan through Kol's history.  
"You're not invited." Kol frowned and grabbed his mobile back. Rebekah pouted.  
"Why not?"  
"I was kidding. I bought four. Well Nik bought four." Kol said as he cleaned his screen from Rebekah's finger marks.  
"You are so dead." Rebekah shook her head astonished.  
"Tell me something I don't already know." Kol scrunched his face - Rebekah walked straight into that one. She ignored his comment.  
"Lemme guess, for next Monday?" Rebekah sighed.  
"You know me to well." Kol smirked.  
"No I really don't. Devil child." Rebekah mocked.  
"You're not so innocent either 'Beckah." Kol assured.  
"Whatever." She punched his arm with her strength. "You're never going to get Nik or Elijah to agree to go, you do know this right?" She continued conversing.  
"But I have already got you. One down two to go." Kol beamed.  
"Who said I agreed to anything?" Rebekah pouted once again.  
"So you would miss out a chance to make Miss Forbes' and Miss Gilbert's holiday a complete and utter misery?" Kol waited patiently for his baby sister's reply.  
"Okay, I'm in." Rebekah face etched with the evillest grin.  
"I like your style." Kol laughed and stood up to make his way to the door.  
"Kol what are you doing?" Rebekah's tone turned straight into worry.  
"Going back downstairs?" Kol glared at her like she was the crazy one. "It's been quiet down there for ages, I think one of us should see what has happened and besides I gotta get them both to agree on this holiday one way or another." Kol chimed and gleefully opened the door to make his way back downstairs. Rebekah exhaled meaningfully before standing up her self and following her brother.  
"He seriously is the Devil's child..." She thought aloud.


	4. Family Feuds

**A/N: Eugh! Okay this chapter was a killer to write however I'm happy how it has turned out! I'm not sure how my next chapter is going to go but I will be going back to everyone else because two chapters of the originals is enough for now haha (they always steal the spotlight) :P Oh btw is anyone else excited about The Originals actually getting greenlighted because I bloody am! :D Okay sorry about that. Um anyway thanks again everyone I am really surprised about how well this is going so far and I am loving the reviews please please please keep em coming! Love you guys! **

* * *

**Chapter Four - Family Feuds.**

**The Original's household.**

It had been a couple of hours since Kol had some how did his miracle work and got his brothers to agree on this holiday however, definitely not how he expected. The whole mansion was quiet. Rebekah and Klaus had retreated to their bedrooms for the night while Elijah and Kol were currently conversing about tonight's recent events in the dining room.  
"Kol, you really have to stop acting like an immature teen. You'd think being alive for over a thousand years would have at least matured you enough to realize that earlier on could of unmistakably been avoided." Elijah told his brother as they both sat on opposite ends of Klaus' dining table. Elijah was sat up right in his chair accompanied with a glass of his smoothest scotch on the rocks, while Kol on the other hand was slouched in his own chair with his feet up on the table, paying the least amount of attention to Elijah.  
"I am a teen? and Nik didn't have to strangle me." Kol grudgingly replied. He mused over the situation what happened once he left Rebekah's bedroom...

**Earlier in the evening...**

Kol practically skipped down the staircase - with Rebekah not far behind. She kept complaining and pleading him to go back up before Klaus found him however, he ignored (as usual). Kol wasn't scared of his brother, far from it but he also knew that there was a fine line with Klaus and he past that a while ago.  
"Elijahhh? Is it safe to come inside?" Kol jokingly whispered as he slowly opened the front lounge doors. Elijah was settled on the couch with his face buried in his palms. Meanwhile Klaus was lying beside the glass coffee table on his front lifeless.  
"What happened?" Rebekah marched through knocking Kol off balance. Elijah glanced up from his hands with the look of dismal. He got up and took no notice of his sister. Instead he approached Kol and sighed.  
"Just remember when he wakes up, he is your problem." He said deflated and left the room. Kol turned around to watch Elijah exit to the kitchen area and then looked back inside the room.  
"Did Elijah break his neck?" Rebekah whispered standing at least a meter away from Klaus' body. Kol never said a word and moved closer. Rebekah finally saw Kol's expression scrawled with anxiety .  
"Well, I best leave you and Klaus to kiss and make up then." She smirked and patted him on the shoulder before leaving the same way as Elijah. Kol wasn't sure what to do. He knew that he didn't want to be the one Klaus would first see when he awakes but nor did he want be cowardice and leave.  
"Nik?" He muttered as he stepped a bit closer to his lifeless body. "Psst Nik?" He whispered and this time dared to tap the body with his shoe. Klaus did nothing. Kol decided to kick his corpse a little bit harder. Still no movement.  
"Oh bloody hell Nik will you wake up already!" A nervous Kol this time kicked him with much more force. Klaus suddenly arose from his position and automatically went for Kol. The younger original didn't stand a chance. Klaus in a matter of seconds had his little brother pinned to the wall by his throat.  
"Um Nik, it's kinda hard to breath here." Kol gasped struggling for breath. Klaus didn't listen. His eyes pierced with animosity.  
"I wasn't the one who broke your neck!" Kol reached for Klaus' hand trying to loosen the claw.  
"This isn't about Elijah! This is about your arrogant behavior." Klaus expressed. Kol carelessly let out a laugh.  
"So you're strangling me because I'm arrogant?" He smirked under the slight pain beginning to appear. Klaus had enough. With both hands he took Kol by the scruff of his collar and slammed him against another wall - outside in the foyer.  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill you right now and wait before for you to wake back up, just so you can watch me puncture a dagger right inside your heart?!" Klaus' grip around Kol's throat was back and tightened around him with every word. The younger vampire knew he didn't have a plausible answer and had to think fast.  
"I only booked them tickets out of love brother." He breathed. Obviously it was the wrong answer. Klaus growled as he clasped his hand deeper into his little brothers neck. Kol began to bleed trickles of blood as his brother dug his fingers in even more. Abruptly Elijah swiftly entered the lobby after hearing the commotion. He unlatched the hybrid from the vampire in one quick movement.  
"That's enough!" He commanded. Kol fell to the floor clutching his neck as Klaus regained his self. Not a word was mentioned as the three vampires glared at one another. It didn't take long before their breathing (especially Kol's) was back to normal.  
"He needs to stop acting like a child." Klaus announced now that he was slightly more calm.  
"Yes and you need anger management." Kol replied showing his hand covered in blood.  
"Well if you didn't do things to essentially wind people up maybe I wouldn't get so angry." Klaus smartly replied. Kol rolled his eyes and ignored his comment as he tried to stand back up.  
"Is this all over now? Can I walk away knowing I won't have to separate the both of you from each once again?" Elijah asked.  
"No. Not until he tells us why he so foolishly booked those tickets in the first place." Klaus hissed.  
"I told you already." Kol sighed.  
"Doing it out of _love _isn't a valid answer." Klaus complained. Elijah snorted at Klaus' sentence.  
"In all seriousness Kol, when have you ever done something purely out of love?" Elijah smirked. The two looked at Kol patiently waiting an answer.  
"Well? We're waiting..." Klaus hurried him.  
"Why are you two so surprised he did it?" Rebekah's voice appeared from the top of the staircase. She was sat at the last step and had clearly been watching their little spat.  
"Rebekah this doesn't concern you, why don't you just go and comb your hair or try on some shoes?" Klaus gave her a threatening look.  
"Really Nik? Is that the best you could come up with?" She mocked as she lifted her self up to step down the stairs. "It's Kol. Why does he do anything for anything? Boredom." She explained.  
"I can speak for myself sis. Thanks." Kol unappreciatively replied.  
"You booked tickets because you were bored?" Klaus faced his brother again.  
"Nooo. I booked the tickets because I knew it would wind you up. And I wanted to wind you up because I was bored." Kol smiled so innocently. Elijah shook his head dumbfounded as Rebekah hid back a smirk. Klaus' expression was emotionless while he studied his brother. The atmosphere became uneasy again as Elijah and Rebekah half expected Klaus to cause another uproar however to everyone's astonishment the hybrid started to snicker uncontrollably.  
"Brother? I know I am extremely hilarious it's a personal talent of mine, but I don't think I'm the only one who finds it just a little bit odd that you're the one laughing?" Kol questioned with both humour and curiosity.  
"Niklaus what is so entertaining?" Elijah asked now becoming slowly concerned. Klaus eventually redeemed his own composure to answer his brother's questions.  
"Everything. Everything about this is just hysterical." Klaus announced. The three other siblings furrowed their brows and took glances at one an another.  
"For centuries we have been putting up with each other, treading on each others toes or _winding_ each other up with ludicrous plans..." Klaus paused and glowered right a Kol, "And not once have we ever considered with the wonderful gift Kol has cleverly given for us to go on a lovely family holiday to let off some steam and actually enjoy each others company!" Klaus smiled.  
"Nik I'm not really understanding what you're trying to get at here?" Rebekah raised an eyebrow.  
"What I'm trying to get at Rebekah... is lets go. I mean we shouldn't turn down Kol's lovely gesture even if it was with my own money. Lets say it's our treat." Klaus wrapped his arm around Kol's shoulders while grinning from ear to ear.  
"Wait. You're actually serious, you want to go?" Kol was now very confused trying to shake off his brothers arm.  
"Yeah! Come on what's the worst that can happen? The whole point of your little childish moment was to seriously piss me off and I admit it worked but what you don't expect is me to go actually with your idea. So I guess this is me going with it." He smiled one more time before letting go of Kol. It took a moment for everyone to register what Klaus was actually saying.  
"So were going on this vacation then?" Rebekah struggled to hide the excitement in her voice. Klaus nodded and turned to Elijah.  
"How about you big brother you up for a family vacation?" He winked.  
"I'm sorry _brother_ but I cannot help to think that this is all a charade to victoriously out do Kol?" Elijah was still not persuaded.  
"Oh Elijah." Klaus laughed, "I'm deadly serious on this matter, and I could never out do Kol could I?" The essence of spite and sarcasm mixed around with his accent as he faced his other brother. Kol just shrugged not truly understanding anything that is going on.  
"Why should I agree with this outlandish scheme?" Elijah still questioned his motives. Klaus simply smirked.  
"You don't have to agree with anything, you will go no matter what."  
"And why is that?" Elijah frowned.  
"because whether you love or hate it, you will go for the sake of being that you can't help but _look after us_ and make sure you're there to clean up after one another. It's what you do Elijah. You are the anti-villain after all." Klaus' voice was sickly. Elijah cleared his throat deciding not to retaliate on his brothers words. Kol and Rebekah desperately wondered what Klaus was really now up to however their thoughts were disrupted.  
"Well I'm off for some well deserve shut eye. We shall continue our little holiday plan in the morning. Goodnight." Klaus weaved his way through his siblings and began to walk up the stairs.  
"Oh and Elijah one more thing..." He stopped halfway up the stairs to mention something else, "Don't think I've forgotten about you snapping my neck." He smiled one last time before disappearing into the hallway.

The three originals sighed once Klaus was gone.  
"Well that was a whole new level of weird." Kol muttered.  
"You've really done it this time Kol. You have finally drove him to insanity! I mean what the bloody hell was that?" Rebekah bit at her brother. Kol was about to reply however was paused by Elijah.  
"Niklaus is undoubtedly up to something however, I have learnt many times in the past to never second guess intentions which means we better keep a close eye on him before and during this holiday he now has changed his mind on." He told the other two.  
"Whatever plan you had Kol, to persuade our brothers to come with us, it definitely worked." Rebekah smugly mentioned to Kol once more.  
"You and I both know I never came down here with a plan otherwise I wouldn't have my own blood drying on my hands." Kol replied as he tried shoving his bloody mitt in his sister's face.  
"Stop!" She freaked. Elijah grabbed the child's wrist and dragged it away from Rebekah.  
"This is no time for fun and games Kol." Elijah glared closely at his brother. Kol scowled and yanked his hand away.  
"I think I'm going to go to bed as well. This has all been to much for me for one night." Rebekah complained after Kol's hand being her tipping point. Her and brothers all exchanged a goodnight before she was gone as well leaving Elijah and Kol alone.  
"So, what you want to do now Elijah?" Kol rocked back and forth on his heels with his hands behind his back.  
"What I want is a drink and for you to wash your hand... and your neck." Elijah replied and left for the dining area...

**Twenty minutes later...**

"Kol, you really have to stop acting like an immature teen. You'd think being alive for over a thousand years would have at least matured you enough to realize that earlier on could of most indefinitely been avoided." Elijah told his brother as they both sat on opposite ends of Klaus' dining table. Elijah was sat up right in his chair accompanied with a glass of his smoothest scotch on the rocks while Kol on the other hand was slouched in his own chair with his feet up on the table, paying the least amount of attention to Elijah.  
"I am a teen? and Nik didn't have to strangle me." Kol grudgingly replied. He mused over the situation what happened once he left Rebekah's bedroom.  
"You didn't have to provoke him and I wasn't on about the events previous. I am on about what happened under half an hour ago with our brother Niklaus once again becoming unorthodox and certainly planning something against us we really don't need on our shoulders right now." Elijah knocked back his drink.  
"It's Nik, Elijah. He always acts odd most of the time it's probably something to do with his werewolf gene and I booked the tickets for this Monday coming which means we will be with, how did Rebekah put it earlier... Oh yeah _Elena Gilbert and gang. _Which may I also add includes that sexy blonde, Caroline so our darling brother will melt like putty in her hands and forget his _devious plan_ at her first sight." Kol had it all figured out. He finished his sentence with a smile which Elijah couldn't help but copy. Kol was right if the baby vampire his brother Niklaus has been infatuated by would be there then maybe all this holiday headache wouldn't be such a ridiculous idea after all.  
"You have a way with words Kol. You really do." Elijah shook his head while pouring himself another scotch.  
"As do you brother." Kol winked, "So this trip is really happening then I suppose?" He added.  
"As far as I know of." Elijah replied.  
"I better gett planning my idea's of pissing off the Salvatores." Kol mischievously said.  
"The Salvatores are going?" Elijah asked before he took a sip of his second drink.  
"Well of course, they are part of that boring gang. Why? Are you annoyed that you can't chat up Elena while we are there because her bodyguards will be standing by her side 24/7?" Kol teased. Elijah almost choked on his alcohol.  
"What?"  
"I just assumed as seen as though you have a doppelganger fetish." Kol pretended to act innocently.  
"I do not have a doppelganger fetish and do not want to chat up Elena." Elijah protested.  
"Yeah, yeah whatever you say brother." Kol yawned, "I'm off to my boudoir for my beauty sleep, see you tomorrow." Kol waved as he lifted himself out of his seat and left. Elijah was now alone sipping away at his beverage.  
"Finally some peace." He sighed and rested his back on the chair. Unfortunately a loud smash echoed back outside in the foyer. Elijah almost growled with distress.  
"Oops, sorry! Nik's vase came out from no where, I wasn't looking where I was going. Um I'll clean it in the morning, maybe!" Kol's sleepy voice shifted into the dining area as he continued to walk up the stairs. Elijah groaned as drank the rest of his drink and got up knowing Kol would not even think twice about cleaning the mess tomorrow and it would be best to clean it his self - because he doesn't want _Kol vs Klaus round two_ on his hands. Elijah looked down solemnly at the mess, Niklaus was right he is always the one cleaning up after his siblings. Quite literally...


	5. Shotgun!

**A/N: And another chapter done! Haha sorry for the little wait guys I had a bit of writers block however, I am happy with how this one has turned out and hope you enjoy it! P.S: if you don't know what song Kol is singing it is, Don't you want me? - By the Human League (A classic tune)! Thanks again! **

* * *

**Chapter Five - Shotgun! **

**The Forbes Residents**

Caroline messaged the whole group (excluding Damon) last night, confirming to all meet at her house by 10 am. She awoke the next morning more excited than she has ever felt in quite some time...

Elena arrived with Bonnie, Matt and a sleepy Jeremy at exactly quarter to ten (she has learned to either appear early or exactly on time when it comes to Caroline's planning).  
"Ooh, you're all early great! You've got room for my cases right?" Caroline made sure.  
"Yes of course." Elena smiled at her hyperactive friend.  
"Good, okay let me just get them." Caroline started to wonder off back to her house.  
"Caroline?" Her mom called out from the kitchen window, "Tyler is on the phone."  
"Eugh, I'll be right back. You wouldn't mind dragging my cases over to the car would you?" She begged the girls.  
"No we don't." Bonnie smiled to let her friend take her call. The two girls waited for Caroline to be out of sight before they spoke once again.  
"I wonder why she was so annoyed Tyler called?" Elena mentioned to Bonnie.  
"I don't know. Don't you find it's odd that she hadn't even invited him to come with us?" Bonnie continued.  
"I did find that a bit weird. Obviously there is trouble in paradise." Elena sighed.  
"Story of our lives." Bonnie said dryly.  
"Amen!" Elena replied.  
"What we amening?" Matt appeared with Jeremy.  
"Not much. Just how life doesn't really ever go the way you want." Elena said with a smirk.  
"Now that's an understatement." Jeremy chipped in. The four of them laughed and chuckled at their _terrible _lives.  
"Shit! Caroline's suitcases." Bonnie remembered.  
"Oh yeah." Elena replied. In the space of three seconds she ran over Caroline's porch to grab the cases and firmly put them on the ground in front of her car.  
"It is going to take me some time to get used to you doing stuff like that." Jeremy rested his hand on his sister's shoulder when she was done.  
"I have to admit, it is a bonus." She laughed. After a few minutes of chit-chat among the four of them Caroline came back from inside her house looking a bit flustered.  
"You okay Care?" Bonnie asked her friend.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled reassuring the witch. "Anyway, Where are the Salvatore's they are four minutes late?" Caroline looked around expecting them to be hiding.  
"Chill out Caroline. It's four minutes I'm sure they won't take that much longer." Matt smiled.  
"You know nothing about schedules Matt. Those _four_ minutes in which we are standing here waiting are precious minutes that will add up!" She freaked.  
"Okay, the two of them better hurry up now." Matt whispered to Jeremy.

* * *

Stefan and Damon pulled up moments later. Stefan jumped out of Damon's convertible without opening the side door, while his older brother had no interest getting out to greet the group.  
"You're late." Caroline commanded at Stefan, however was glaring at Damon.  
"Well if you told the designated driver aka me, what time to arrive then we wouldn't of been late." Damon pulled off his shades and smirked smugly.  
"I messaged Stefan last night." Caroline's eyebrows lowered.  
"You just proved my point Blondie..." Damon smile widened. Caroline gave in to the older vampire. Clearly frustrated, she stomped her foot and turned back on heel to speak to Elena.  
"I am now at least ten minutes behind schedule! We really need to get a move on." Caroline complained and started to throw her cases into the trunk of Elena's car. Stefan glanced over to Elena to check if Caroline was okay. Elena shrugged insisting that she's fine.  
"Done." She clapped her hands once the cases were inside the trunk. Everyone watched as her mood changed so suddenly.  
"What are you staring at? Come on we are wasting precious minutes remember!"  
"Precious minutes that I could be spending in bed..." Jeremy muttered to Matt and Stefan.  
"I heard that!" She called out as she walked to the passenger seat of Elena's car.  
"Lets get a move on then before Miss premenstrual bites us all." Bonnie teased.  
"Ahh nice to see the Bennett witch cracking a joke!" Damon called out from inside his car.  
"Whatever Damon." Bonnie grumbled and got into the other vehicle. Once the three girls were in Elena's car, it was now the boys turns to get into the other...  
"And what do you two humans think you're doing?" Damon questioned as he saw (in the side mirror) Matt and Jeremy jump into the back of his Chevy. The _two humans_ looked straight at Stefan for an answer.  
"They are coming with us as. The girls are travelling in Elena's car?" Stefan explained in a tone insisting that he has already told this to Damon once before. His brother looked at him behind his shades – his eyes revealing that he has no recollection of this conversation prior.  
"So why can't they get in the back of Elena's car?" He sighed.  
"Because Elena's back seats are full." Elena called out while she slammed her trunk door.  
"Full?" Damon breathed with annoyance.  
"I have got to put at least seven cases in my car Damon." She pointed at the trunk. Once again Damon pulled his sunglasses off.  
"Seven? There are five of you...Why on earth would you need an extra two cases?" Damon was now honestly interested. This time Caroline rolled down her window to lean out.  
"I need at least two cases Damon!" She began, "One case is day wear and the second case in night slash evening wear which includes nine pairs of heels and four pairs of flats and the last case is a two weekly supply _drink _for me and Elena, so you do the math. Dick!" She smiled sarcastically as she held out her middle finger in front of her face to him. Everyone began laughing (including Bonnie) at Caroline's gesture which left Damon truly speechless.  
"So does that answer your question?" Elena gleefully asked. Damon nodded reluctantly and turn the engine of his car back on while cursing everyone in his head. Stefan gave Matt and Jeremy reassuring looks and nodded at Elena instructing that they are ready to leave. She acknowledged back and with her vampire speed she left the back of her car to the front to open the driver door and slip inside. As soon as Damon heard Elena's engine ignite, he let her pull out however had a typical Damon Salvatore trick up his sleeve...  
He pulled out at the exact same time and put his foot down on the accelerator speeding past her and cutting the car up causing Elena to slam down on her brakes. Outraged she slapped down on the horn to him.  
"What the hell Damon!" The girls howled. Meanwhile in the other car, Stefan glared at his brother frustratingly but didn't say a word while the backseat passengers looked back at the annoyed girls faces.  
"Ooo sorry girlies, don't want to be late! We'll see you at the airport!" Damon looked back as he continued to drive down the road. Matt and Jeremy smirked at the eldest Salvatore's payback while his younger brother refused to show any amusement even though he had to admit it was quite funny...

**The Original's Household (Same time)**

Rebekah did any last minute packing before Elijah came in to take her suitcase away to be loaded into his car. She pondered on the thought of this being the first time her and her brothers have actually been on a holiday together. What has she got herself into? She thought.  
"Are you ready?" Elijah peered in through the door ready for her suitcase.  
"Um, yeah one second!" She zipped it up and threw it to the ground for Elijah to take.  
"What have you got in there? It is very weighty." He complained, however lifted it up and down like it was still empty.  
"It's two weeks worth of clothes... What do you expect?" She frowned as she picked up her cell and purse before leaving her bedroom with Elijah by her side.

Klaus and Kol were in the foyer throwing a tennis ball to each other while waiting for Rebekah and Elijah.  
"Oh finally the princess has arrived!" Kol bowed mockingly as he noticed Rebekah march down the stairs. Klaus couldn't help but throw the ball at Kol's lowered head.  
"Ow couldn't you see I was in timeout!"  
"You didn't say timeout so you wasn't in timeout." Klaus corrected him.  
"Whatever, I didn't want to play your stupid game anyway." He sulked.  
"It was your idea? and how is throwing a ball a game?" Klaus objected.  
"I knew it was too good to be true... You two actually getting along." Elijah butted in as he got to the front door and opened it.  
"Yes well, Kol is just a sore loser..." Klaus grinned. Kol threw the ball at his brother but it was caught effortlessly.  
"Can we go now?" Rebekah whined staring up at the ceiling

Everyone listened to Rebekah and all left for the front porch. Elijah was the one to lock up and began to walk to his trunk to place Rebekah's case inside.  
"Shotgun!" Kol screamed from no where and barged his way through his siblings before holding the passenger door handle for dear life.

"That is so not fair Kol!" Rebekah scowled and took her position at the back door as she waited for Elijah to unlock it. The two older brothers had the look of bewilderment etched across their faces. Elijah decided to let Kol's outburst pass and unlocked the doors to get his self settled in the drivers seat. Klaus on the other hand, stood next to Kol still outside the car with his arms folded and not impressed.  
"Move."  
"Uhh, no I said shotgun, you move." Kol bumped his brother out of the way to open the door. With his hand Klaus simply stopped the door from opening.  
"What the hell is shotgun?"  
"Kol said shotgun before the rest of us so he gets to sit in the front seat." Rebekah explained through the open window at the back.  
"That is ridiculous. I am not letting him sit at the front because of some poxy word game!"  
"Niklaus can you please just get in the back for now other wise we are going to be late." Elijah leaned across to look at the squabbling brothers. Reluctantly Klaus did what his older brother asked and stomped around the car to sit beside his sister. Once everyone was inside Kol turned around to Klaus.  
"Just make sure you say shotgun before me next time Nik?" He winked.  
"I will bring a shotgun next time, that will shut you up." Klaus hissed.  
"Ouch, sore loser..." Nik pretended to be hurt and sat back around. Elijah switched his engine on and reversed out of the long drive before taking a left towards the airport.

It didn't even take five minutes before Kol was already at the radio scanning through every station he could find.  
"Kol could you please leave it on one station." Rebekah begged. Suddenly Kol shot up finally recognizing a tune.  
"I know this song!" He shrieked. Elijah laughed at Kol's excitement while the backseat passengers were far from smiling.  
"Well done you know a song, what do you want a sticker?" Klaus mocked. He was ignored by Kol because he was now singing along to the lyrics.  
"You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar... When I met you!"  
"Oh here we go." Rebekah groaned fixing herself back into the seat.  
"I picked you out, I shook you up, and turned you around...Turned you into someone new!" Kol continued.  
"How does he even know these songs... I barely know the lyrics to this." Klaus complained to Elijah.  
"He is only having fun. Let him be." Elijah told his brother. Klaus retreated back into his seat and rolled his eyes at Rebekah whom was also not enjoying Kol's Karaoke.  
"Don't, don't you want me? You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me!" Kol pitched heightened.  
"Elijah please do something? He isn't even singing it's shouting!" Rebekah tried to speak over her brother.  
"The song is nearly over Rebekah just be patient." He sighed.  
"The song just bloody started!" She huffed.  
"Guys shut up, You are distracting me..." Kol gave a look of disgust to Klaus and Rebekah. Elijah shook his head in laughter as he pictured their faces.  
"Distracting you?" Klaus was dumbfounded. Once again Kol ignored to continue his song.  
"You think you've changed you mind. You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry!" Kol prepared for the important bit. "Don't you want me baby! Don't you want me oo oo!"  
"NO!" Rebekah and Klaus bellowed. Kol spun around angry and turned the music down.  
"Finally!" Rebekah sighed.  
"You both could of just waited until I was finished." Kol frowned.  
"I don't think any of us would have been alive to wait. You were killing us." Klaus joked and Rebekah snickered.  
"Ha ha. Fine I'm just going to sing another song." Kol huffed.  
"You were lucky enough to find a song you did know brother." Klaus continued to annoy Kol.  
"Whatever. I blame you for that." Kol turned the volume back up to hear that his song was finished. He felt disheartened but changed the station to find a new one.  
"Do not know that one.." He scanned through again, "Or that one. Ew no I'm not singing that one. What the hell is this one?"  
"Wait! Kol leave it on I like this song." Rebekah asked suddenly happier that her favorite tune was on.  
"Then I am definitely not listening to that one." Kol spitefully changed the station.  
"What the hell Kol!?" Rebekah pouted and rested her chin in her hand. Pleased with pissing off his sister once again he tried to look for another however, Elijah moved his hand away and switched the radio off.  
"I think I am tuned out." He told Kol with a stern look.  
"Why did you not do that like fifteen minutes ago Elijah?" Klaus asked.  
"Because I knew that it was annoying you." He grinned in the side mirror making sure Klaus could see. Once again the hybrid rolled his eyes and slumped back into the chair.  
"Now what am I meant to do?" Kol asked his brother like a kid who had just had his toy snatched away from him.  
"You have your mobile, do you not?"  
"Ahh I almost forgot!" Kol excitedly pulled out his IPhone and headphones from his hoody pocket and began scrolling through his many tunes that he needed to catch up with over the years.  
"Elijah what have you done?" Rebekah watched Kol.  
"Relax he has his headphones you won't be able to hear it." Elijah assured.  
"That doesn't stop me from hearing him though does it?" She moaned. Before Elijah had a chance to reply, Kol was already singing.  
"You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar! When I met you!"  
"Oh god no not again..." Rebekah clawed at her face in horror hearing the lyrics once again coming out of Kol's mouth. Klaus on the other hand had eventually given up and was now trying to sleep away the rest of this journey.  
"Okay maybe I didn't think that far ahead..." Elijah apologized.


	6. Mysterious Caller

**A/N: I am firstly going to apologize for any mistakes, I have read through it twice however I'm very tired haha. This isn't my favorite chapter either :(. Thank you once more to everyone who has left reviews and followed/favorited please keep them coming! :D **

* * *

**Chapter Six - Mysterious Caller.**

**Richmond Airport's car park (Twenty minutes behind Caroline's schedule).**

"We are victorious!" Damon cheered with his human companions after he parked his Chevy in the nearest parking space before Elena's car was even in sight.  
"If I was you Damon, I'd be out of my sister's sight after what you did." Jeremy told the vampire with a smirk as he and Matt got out of the vehicle to help Stefan (who already climbed out) with the suitcases. Matt went off to find a trolley as Jeremy waited to see the recognizable red car his sister drives.  
"Are you just going to sit in your car and admire your reflection in that car mirror, or are you actually going to be useful for once?" Stefan stood beside the drivers door watching Damon as he sorted his hair.  
"Always got to look presentable brother." Damon simpered and fanned his hand gesturing his brother to move so he could open his door.  
"The girls are here!" Jeremy called out from a distance warning Damon.  
"This is going to be interesting." Stefan muttered loud enough for his brother to hear.  
"What is she going to do? Slap my wrists and tell me off?" Damon scornfully answered.  
"You crashed into her? And not to mention cutting her up before we even left Caroline's drive earlier on..." Stefan continued to press him.  
"They were the ones egging on a race during that red light a few miles up. Not my fault she doesn't like to play dirty... But then again, you would already know that Stefan." Damon waggled his eyebrows and brushed past Stefan leaving him a little too lost for words. The eldest vampire began to stride away happily with his latest come-back to catch up with Jeremy and Matt (who was riding around on the trolley waiting for the girls to pile it up with cases).  
"I thought you said they had arrived?" Damon asked standing tall behind Jeremy.  
"They have? Look." He pointed a few rows down. Caroline and Bonnie were already at the trunk of the car pulling out the seven suitcases, while Elena was circling around her car.  
"I knew it!" She screeched in anger that everyone immediately stopped what they were doing.  
"I think someone is in trouble..." Matt mentioned to Damon before retreating over to the girls with his trolley.  
"When am I not in trouble?" Damon mumbled under his breath and followed everyone towards the girls.

Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie and Matt were huddled around Elena, listening to her as she told them all to look at the left side of the her car. Meanwhile, Damon and Jeremy were a few yards behind everyone else. Once they caught up Damon decided to speak.  
"What are we all staring at?" He whispered jokingly. Suddenly Elena looked up and glared straight at him.  
"What is wrong with you?!" She complained.  
"Honey, we will be here for the rest of the afternoon if I began to list everything that was wrong with me... Maybe the best question to ask is what is not wrong-" Unexpectedly he was cut short with a sharp, clapping sound of Elena's palm striking him right across the left side of his jaw. The whole group sucked in their breaths as they watched. Elena seemed ultimately more relaxed as Damon didn't move from his position.  
"I will let that one slide..." He seethed through gritted teeth.  
"Look at my car!" She ignored him and pointed. Matt and Bonnie moved aside to let Damon take a closer look. Elena's red paint-work on the left, back door was now a brown/ purple color – after colliding with Damon's blue Chevy. Also, there were many black scuff marks as well as a nice little indent to finish it off. Damon scrunched his face knowing that, his _dirty tricks_ were definitely going to cost her.  
"I guess I went just a little bit too far this time..." He smiled awkwardly.  
"You guess?" Caroline's high pitched voice appeared from behind Stefan, "That isn't going to be cheap to fix! And you almost could of seriously harmed us with your foolish movie stunts!" She stuck up for her brunette friend.  
"Oh, please someone put the little blonde, chihuahua back in her cage..." Damon rolled his icy blue eyes. Jeremy was the only one who snorted at the _chihuahua_ comment however, no one paid an interest.  
"Damon?!" Stefan now joined.  
"What? They were the ones who agreed to have that race! So technically it is their faults as well!" He pulled out his hands.  
"You charged right into us. That is cheating and I don't condemn it." Caroline continued to bite at the Salvatore. Damon stopped to look at everyone's frustrated and heated faces. When he got to Elena's resentful eyes his smug grin left and was replaced with honest look of repentant.  
"Fine, I'm sorry Elena for agreeing to race with you girls and side charging into your car..." He apologized while looking at the ground. Everyone was on tender hooks as they waited for Elena's reaction.  
"We will discuss how you are going to pay for this once we get back." She sighed as she pressed the button on her keys to lock the car and walked towards the airport entrance. Damon was about to reply insisting he wasn't going to pay for it but Stefan intervened.  
"Don't even think about it." He whispered to his brother as he walked by to catch up with a pissed off Elena. Bonnie and Caroline never bothered to even glance at Damon and left as they pushed the full trolley together.  
"Great start to the holiday. Well done." The quarter back bravely mentioned as he pushed away another trolley. The only two left were now Jeremy and Damon.  
"Go on then... Tell me that I should be ashamed of myself or something I actually already know." A slightly beaten down Damon uttered to the young teen.  
"If you already know then what's the point." Jeremy began, "And as much as I don't really like you, to be honest that car journey was probably the funniest car journey I've ever been on." Jeremy grinned. Damon shook his head and started to chuckle under his breath.  
"I don't really like you either little Gilbert." He replied and placed his hand on Jeremy's shoulder as they walked off to catch up with the rest of the gang.

* * *

**Elijah's car stuck in traffic... **

"People always told me, be careful of what you do. And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts. Oooo... Oh." Kol's Iphone had eventually given up and died due to lack of batter power. "Well, that's just rude." Kol ripped his headphones away from his ear in annoyance and flung the mobile to the floor.  
"Is there any reason why you did that?" Elijah glanced over to his now quiet brother as he waited for the traffic to start moving again.  
"It stopped working...Half way through Michael Jackson?" Kol looked at him with sadness in his eyes.  
"Did you charge it before you left?"  
"If you mean, did I stick that white wire in my phone before I packed it in my suitcase, then no I didn't." Kol uttered.  
"Then that would be why it stopped working." Elijah explained.  
"It said it had at least 20% battery left during Brittany Spears!" Kol pleaded.  
"That was six songs ago. And you also flicked through your playlist choosing what you wanted to listen to."  
"What has that got to do with anything?"  
"Everything you do on that phone will result to your battery decreasing Kol."  
"And here's me thinking technology was the best thing to happen to this world..." Kol sighed.  
"It is." Elijah replied. The traffic to slowly start moving once again and Elijah changed gear to get ready to follow.

"It's silent...Why is it silent?" Rebekah leaned up from the door with a yawn – she decided three tunes in, to copy Klaus in sleeping.  
"My Iphone died." Kol answered emotionless.  
"Did you kill it with your horrendous singing voice?" She smirked.  
"Leave the jokes to me sister." Kol turned around to give her evils.  
"You're one big joke Kol." Klaus had now woken up from his little sleep and in his mind, thankful that the singing had finished.  
"Oh, go back to sleep grandma wolf!" Kol rolled his eyes as he heard his brothers voice.  
Elijah ringtone began to vibrate in his suit pocket stopping Klaus to reply to Kol's comment.

"Well are you going to answer it?" Klaus questioned him.  
"I am driving Niklaus. Unlike you, I do obey the laws." Elijah peered through his wing mirror.  
"I'll answer it!" Kol tried to grab the pocket causing his the eldest original to swerve.  
"Kol!" Elijah bellowed. Kol sat up in his seat awkwardly knowing that he was no longer his eldest brother's favorite for the rest of the drive.  
"Who would be calling you anyway?" Klaus continued.  
"I wouldn't know because I haven't looked." Elijah stated the obvious.  
"Who ever it was, they have stopped calling." Rebekah mentioned. The four siblings sat their awkwardly just as Kol was, waiting for the next word to be spoken.  
"How long does it take to get to an airport?" The youngest brother started a new conversation.  
"As long as it takes..." Rebekah sarcastically uttered. Kol retaliated her sarcasm by messing around with the seat button causing it to flip back into Rebekah's lap.  
"Get the damn chair off me now!" She screamed.  
"I fancied a nap." He tried to reply, however his laughter kept interrupting.  
"If you have damaged the seat Kol, you are paying for it." Elijah added, still fixated on the road. Instead of replying, Kol simply groaned and touched the same button to lift the seat back up in its rightful position.  
"Back on Kol's previous question, shouldn't we be at the airport by now?" Klaus checked his watch to make sure.  
"I've only just got out of a pile up, we will be there in the next ten minutes."  
"I hope so. I can't wait to get out of this car." Rebekah stretched her legs as far as they could go.  
"I can't wait to get on this plane." Kol excitedly stated.  
"You know, being on a plane isn't that amazing?" His sister endured in ruining Kol's fun.  
"Well, thanks to Nik I wouldn't know." Kol folded his arms.  
"Are you ever going to let it go? Rebekah and Elijah have." Klaus sighed.  
"Who said I have let it go?" His sister turned her head to Klaus.  
"Oh, don't you start as well." He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. The ringtone of Elijah's phone distracted the originals once again. The three all watched their eldest brother clear his throat and become very bothered.  
"I can answer it and tell them you will call them back?" Kol offered however only to be nosey.  
"Thank you Kol but no they can wait."  
"They have called you twice, don't you think it might actually be important?" Klaus added. The phone call shortly ended once more leaving the three younger originals bemused. During the next few minutes not much was said between the passengers until Kol saw a sign that read _Richmond Airport. _

"Are we here?" Kol rose up out of his seat to lean out of the window.  
"Yes Kol." Elijah breathed. Even now, Rebekah and Klaus were looking out of their own windows to see many cars parked in hundreds of rows. Rebekah was the first to recognize Damon's Chevy already parked.

"Well the Salvatore's are already here." She muttered.  
"So are Elena and the girls." Kol pointed out as he noticed not far behind.  
"They do know we are going to be there as well right?" Elijah rose an eyebrow to Kol.  
"Yupp." Kol lied.  
"No they don't." Rebekah blurted. Kol flipped around once more to give his sister the look of pure hatred.  
"Yes they do!"  
"They either do or they don't?" Klaus questioned. Elijah had finally parked in a free space and decided to ignore the rest of them and step out of the vehicle. Rebekah instantly followed to stretch herself out and Klaus forgot about his recent question to climb out to sort the cases. Kol was left inside, not really sure with how anything goes beyond this point. He was now in an unknown territory. Kol was distracted with a knock on the window by the hybrid.  
"Come on."

Kol picked up his phone from the floor and shoved it inside his pocket quickly as he opened the door to help Klaus. For the third time today, Elijah's phone rang once again compelling silence all around.  
"I'm going to have to answer this... I'll meet you all inside." Elijah motioned his siblings to get going as he pulled out his mobile and answered the call.

"I told you not to ring me first..." He trailed off to the other person on the end of the line as he walked far enough so his siblings couldn't hear.  
"Well, I guess this caller is going to be known as anonymous for a while..." Kol mentioned as he tried his best to overhear the conversation the best he could but failed.  
"Right, well lets leave our brother to speak with his secret caller." Klaus told the other two, as well as getting them to grab their cases.  
"Kol? Take Elijah's case." Klaus insisted.  
"Um no."  
"Take the case." Klaus glared at Kol with a slight more annoyance than before.  
"Why should I?"  
"Because one, I said so and two, we are not going anywhere until you do...So your choice?" Klaus finalized. The most current argument ended with Kol doing what his brother said and storming off while dragging both suitcases behind him.  
"Well you've certainly just pissed him off..." Rebekah muttered.  
"Oh that's merely just the beginning." His face morphed into his usual evil look, confusing his baby sister.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm going to make Kol's life a complete and utter misery."  
Rebekah stood still in shock and Klaus stopped with her.  
"Is this because of everything that happened last week?"  
"No this is because of everything that has happened in the past thousand years Rebekah." Klaus shocked her once more. "Or have you forgotten what he is like?"  
"Of course I haven't forgotten, he's a little shit but what do you think you're going to achieve? And what exactly are you going to do?" Rebekah wasn't sure this was the right way to set off with this holiday.  
"I'm going to simply make this the first and last holiday he is ever going to want to experience."  
"I'm still not getting how you are going to do this?"  
"By showing Kol exactly what he is like." Klaus began to walk again.  
"What?" Rebekah laughed in disbelief and ran up to catch up with him.  
"I am not going to discuss this any more Rebekah. At the end of the day, I have had enough of him and I like revenge." Klaus put his hand out to announce that it was the end of the conversation.  
"One Kol is enough. I don't fancy having to put up with you being his twin." Rebekah mentioned.  
"I said I am not discussing this any more." Klaus walked off for the final time ditching an addled Rebekah standing in the car park terminal alone.  
"Why are you still stood here, when Niklaus and Kol are inside?" Elijah caught up once he was finished with his anonymous caller.  
"Because I am beginning to wonder whether all this is really worth it?" Rebekah sighed as she picked up her case.  
"You might have to expand on what you mean Rebekah?" Elijah asked as he took his sister's case from her grasp to take it his self.  
"Nik didn't bring the white oak stake did he?" Rebekah pondered.  
"No, but I did?" Elijah now looked worried. "What has happened?"  
"Does he know you've brought it with you?" Rebekah questioned.  
"No."  
"I think it would be best if you kept it like that through out this holiday." She half-heartedly smiled. "He wants revenge on Kol and he thinks this holiday is the perfect moment."  
"That would explain why he so suddenly changed his mind on the matter." Elijah sighed annoyed with his self that he never guessed it sooner.  
"Mmm hmm." Rebekah nodded. The two of them decided that they should actually meet up with their brothers inside, in case Klaus has already put his crazy plan in motion...


	7. An Unwelcome Surprise

**A/N: Okay I got way to excited to write this chapter because this is where things are going to get interesting ;). I'm not even going to bother who Starsky or Hutch are because you all should know! I haven't got much else to say except thank you guys once again for all the reviews and follows etc etc, I do honestly appreciate it! **

* * *

**Chapter Seven – An unwelcome surprise.**

**Richmond Airport**

Kol whistled the tune to _Billie Jean_ (as it was the last tune he heard) while he wondered through the huge airport doors. Not having a clue what to expect, there was no surprise that as he entered he was clearly taken aback by everything around him. He stopped in his tracks and abandoned the cases as his eyes darted back and forth. The enormous TV screen above his head was the last thing to catch his eye. He stepped a few feet back to look up without straining his neck. Kol examined the screen with scrutiny. He recognized many of the places labelled and realized that Orlando would be on the list somewhere.  
"Boston, Washington, Atlanta, Chicago...Orlando! Found it!" Kol celebrated alone. He read along to make sure it was the right flight: _Orlando (MCO) – Check in 4 – Boarding at 2:30pm. _He found it all right.  
"Kol?!"

He jolted at the sound of Nik's voice slowly approaching. Kol let out a deflated breath before turning on his heel to answer his brother.  
"Yes, Nik?"  
"Why are suitcases all the way over there?" Klaus pointed behind him. Kol scrunched his face in curiosity not entirely sure how they got there. He was too overwhelmed by his surroundings that he didn't even realize he let go of the cases and walked off.  
"Well?" Klaus proceeded.  
"Must you always speak to like I'm a child? I clearly let go of them by accident." Kol had enough with how his brother was treating him. He stepped forward to get the suitcases however was stopped by Klaus' arm.  
"Do you want me to get the cases or not?" Kol shoved the arm away effortlessly.  
"No."  
"Now you are talking in riddles Nik? One minute I get moaned at by dropping them there and now I'm being told to leave them there?... Do Hybrid's tend to have two personalities? Or are you always this Bi-Polar?" Kol began to rant, annoyed with how his brother acted with him, "Wait, what am I saying? Of course you are... "

Sick of hearing his brother continue to insult him, Niklaus did the unexpected. Within a flash his fist tore right inside Kol's stomach. Overcome with the sharp pain, Kol bent over and fell right into his older sibling.  
"Now that I have your full attention brother, I'm only going to say this once." He spat into Kol's ear. "This holiday is going to go how I want it to, you got that? And you and I both know that means you out of the picture but unfortunately that isn't going to happen. So instead I'll advise that you stay out of my way for these two weeks because the consequences might be disastrous for you, okay?" Klaus finished by digging his fist in a little deeper causing Kol to whimper and nod vigorously. Klaus decided that, that was enough and pulled out a now bloody hand and forearm. Kol instantly fell to the ground clutching his stomach as it healed.  
"I'm off to the bathroom to clean myself up. I suggest you do the same." Klaus smiled sickly, before leaving his brother alone in the middle of the airport to let his previous words sink in.

Not long after, Elijah and Rebekah strolled in. Kol had just about managed to regain his balance and Klaus was no where to be seen.  
"Kol what happened? Why are you all bloody?" Rebekah swiftly went over to help her brother up while making sure she avoided getting any of his blood over her.  
"Nothing. I had an accident." Kol brushed her away.  
"Did Niklaus do this?" Elijah asked.  
"Just forget it! I'm a vampire, it's not like I'm hurt is it?" Kol argued. Elijah watched his baby brother's reaction go from contempt to anguish. "I'm going to get changed..." He exhaled and marched off to his suitcase and retreated to find a toilet where he knew Nik wouldn't be occupying.  
The last two originals exchanged glances.  
"What do you think happened?" Rebekah asked her brother once she knew Kol could not overhear.  
"Niklaus happened." Elijah told her with a tone that sounded angry but the face of sympathy towards his brothers.  
"If either of them ruin this holiday, I won't speak to them again. I mean it!" Rebekah flung her arms in the air with annoyance and picked up the two abandoned cases, Elijah copied by taking the other two. They both settled on going to find the queue to check in, while their brothers in the mean time were as far away from each other as possible.

**The other end of Richmond Airport.**

It was now one thirty in the afternoon and after much confusion and hindrance through check-in and security, Caroline decided that everyone needed a refreshment and something to eat. The group were all sat around two small tables outside the nearest coffee shop from their boarding gate. Matt and Jeremy were sat on a table on their own while the girls shared the other. Damon and Stefan were stood leaning against a high bench. listening to the conversations around them. Caroline was the only one facing the way they previously arrived from security check.  
"How long does it take to get to Orlando?" Jeremy asked.  
"About two hours." Caroline responded.  
"Is there anything you don't know Care?" Elena smiled showing she wasn't serious.  
"What? I did my research." The blonde vampire naively replied. Bonnie scoffed as she picked at a chocolate chip muffin she was sharing with Elena.  
"What's so funny now Bon?" Caroline glowered.  
"Nothing, just you in situations like this... It's funny that's all." Bonnie held out the muffin as a _peace offering. _Caroline politely rejected the offer and turned around to see what the Salvatore's were up to.  
"Oi, Starsky and Hutch?" She referenced from Damon's earlier _death race, _"What time does it say on the screen that we can board? I can't see it from here." She asked.  
"Then get up and look?" Damon rolled his eyes. "And might I add that, that was a very good TV show in the 70's, so don't be using it as an insult." He sardonically grinned and turned away. Stefan on the other hand did what she asked.  
"It still says, two thirty. We have just under an hour to go." He smiled sweetly at the blonde.  
"Thank you Hutch." She joked. Stefan laughed with the rest of the gang except for Damon. "And I'm Starsky why?" He spun his head back round.  
"Because Hutch is my favorite out of the two." Caroline answered without looking at him.  
Damon tutted at her comment.  
"At least Starsky had your dark hair brother." Stefan prolonged the teasing by ruffling his hand in Damon's hair.  
"Do you mind?!" Damon's mood hit a all new low as he grasped his brothers arm and flung it away.  
"Isn't it usually Stefan who broods?" Jeremy was next to try on a joke.  
"Hey, I do not brood!" Stefan flipped around to defend his self.  
"You kind of do mate." Matt added. The girls giggles sneaked into the atmosphere.  
"I don't!"  
"Stefan, you really do..." Elena mentioned behind her amusement. He stared at Elena astounded that he was the one now being ganged up on.  
"Wasn't Damon the one getting the full throttle a second ago?" He pointed.  
"Hey, don't even try to get me involved again." Damon nudged Stefan as he sipped a glass of coke he ordered earlier. No one had a chance to reply because the tannoy interrupted.  
"_The three o'clock flight to Orlando International Airport has been delayed due to weather problems. Boarding will now take place from three fifteen until further notice. Thank you."  
"_Oh that's just brill!" Caroline cried.  
"Well at least we are here and can relax Care." Bonnie tried calming the dramatic vampire.  
"Yeah and now we are technically ahead of your schedule." Matt winked trying to lighten the situation. Caroline faced Matt looking like she wanted to hit him however it quickly changed to a cheery smile and a twinkle in her eyes.  
"Yeah, I suppose I am now ahead of schedule." Her chirpy tone was back. Matt relaxed knowing he wasn't going to be the little vampire's punching bag while everyone else thanked the lord that she took the announcement the best possible way she could.

* * *

**Richmond Security (Approximately 1:30pm)**

"Explain to me why they had to take my suitcase away from me again?" Kol asked Elijah for the second time as they traveled up the escalator to the security barrier.  
"As I said before, they need to take the luggage from the customers beforehand so they have time to get it on board the plane before we do." Elijah explained as basic as he could.  
"Why couldn't we just take the luggage with us?" Kol jumped the last step in front of his brother.  
"Because there is no room for us to place it on board. That is why we have hand luggage." Elijah breathed to hide his irritation.  
"Ohh." Kol muttered as he finally understood.

* * *

Rebekah and Klaus were moments behind the other two. Elijah being quick on the mark decided that it would be easiest if Klaus and Kol were separated for the time being after the tension during check-in.  
"Why did you have to undermine Kol?" Rebekah asked him as they stepped on the same escalator.  
"It was the only way he would listen Rebekah. And I would say I got my feelings across perfectly."  
"Yes but in the middle of a public place? I already noticed a few people watching us as I helped him up off the floor." Rebekah whispered among others around them.  
"Yes and all they saw was a stupid boy on the floor holding his stomach and his sister helping him up?" Klaus stared at her unimpressed.  
"All I'm saying is that you can't go around doing shit like that Nik! We are not in Mystic Falls anymore, you can't compel a couple of by standers to forget what they've seen." Rebekah pleaded hoping he would understand and not ruin the next fortnight for her.  
"You should really be having this conversation with Kol..."  
"Well, if what you just told me is true, Kol will probably be as tranquil and boring as Elijah."

Klaus snorted at Rebekah's sentence.  
"I'm serious Nik." She screeched.  
"Okay Bekah." He held his hands up in surrender, "As long as Kol isn't Kol during the time being, you have nothing to worry about." Klaus finished just as the escalator ended.  
"Then I have got something to worry about." She grumbled and began to queue with everyone else.

* * *

"Where are we now?" Kol once again asked another question to his eldest sibling.  
"At a security checkpoint." Elijah blankly responded.  
"And that is?"  
"It is where you put your hand luggage through a machine, to be checked for weapons, drugs or anything that can cause harm... Like a _bomb._" Elijah made sure he muttered the dreaded word so only Kol could hear.  
"A bomb?" Kol asked in surprised tone that a few others heard around them.  
"Kol?!" Elijah told his off.  
"What did I do now?" He looked genuinely stunned.  
"You can't say that word."  
"You just said the word bomb!" Kol retorted. Tiny gasps and tuts gathered around the brothers as Kol tried to understand the concept.  
"Enough Kol. Just talk about something else." Elijah hissed, clearly wishing he had to deal with Klaus right now and not him.  
"Not until I know why I can't say the word bomb?!" Kol folded his arms and scowled at Elijah. Suddenly Kol noticed everyone around him looking at him with disgust in their eyes while his brother pinched the top of his nose and shook his head in disbelief.  
"I am not discussing this here. I'll explain later... Much later." Elijah ended and turned away from a mystified Kol to apologize to the people in front.  
"Fucking bombs..." Kol mumbled and kicked at the ground. The only time he wasn't trying to piss his siblings off and he accomplished it without knowing...

Elijah refused to explain anything else to Kol until they managed to pass the security checkpoint. When it was finally his turn to be examined Elijah placed his bag and valuables into a container (Including his shoes and belt). Kol watched in astonishment with what his brother was doing. He looked around expecting someone to stop him from what it seemed to be Elijah stripping, however everyone else didn't looked phased by this. Instead, everyone was pretty much doing the exact same thing.  
"Would you like to walk through sir." A security guard motioned his hand at Elijah to walk through a metal door frame. Just like that, his brother was through the other side and collecting his things. Kol took a deep breath knowing this it was now his turn. He copied his brothers exact moves. Firstly, he took his bag off his shoulder and put it in the nearest container. Secondly, he followed that by taking off his shoes, grabbing his mobile and wallet and placing them with his bag. He watched as the container get rolled away into a dark tunnel.  
"Sir, can you please walk through." The same security guard asked Kol to step through the metal door. Pleased that he did everything correct he walked through smugly until a sharp, alarming noise pierced through his vampire hearing. He jumped forward and looked up to see the metal frame blinking an uncontrollable red light.  
"Please step aside sir." The man nudged him back as the noise and light finished. Kol looked at Elijah in distress, however to his surprise his brother was simply chuckling at Kol's error as he picked up his little brothers belongings to wait. Rebekah and Klaus had now appeared from the other security check unscathed. Why was it always him? Kol thought.  
"What's going on now?" Rebekah asked Elijah as she saw Kol standing to one side waiting for the security guard to come back.  
"Kol has something metal on his persons that got detected."  
"And you didn't explain to him what to do?" Klaus asked a bit to amused.  
"He was actually doing quite well until the alarm went off that is... "  
Kol pulled out his arms to his siblings as a way of asking what is going on? Rebekah and Klaus snickered seeing his confusion.  
"Put your arms out straight and part your legs please sir." The man had arrived with a funny looking contraption in his hand.  
"Excuse me?" Kol spluttered. All his siblings were now in hysterics.  
"Sir please could you do what I have asked?"

Reluctantly, Kol done what was demanded, guessing this was the normal protocol. He gawked uncertainly at the security guard as he began to move the machine over his body.  
"You're getting a bit close there mate..." He told the guard as he motioned the detector below his waist. Ignoring Kol, the man continue to do his job until he got to Kol's wrist. The machine began to bleep like the metal frame.  
"In future could you please place your personal jewellery into the containers." The guard vacantly told him as he saw a metal chain around his wrist. Kol just nodded relieved that he could now go and join his family once again.  
"Why did no one tell me that, that was going to happen?" Kol rejoined them with a narrow face.  
"You're meant to ask the poor sod out for dinner first before you let him get that close brother." Rebekah giggled.

"Oh truly original Beckah." Kol muffled while putting his trainers back on...  
"_The three o'clock flight to Orlando International Airport has been delayed due to weather problems. Boarding will now take place from three fifteen until further notice. Thank you." _The tannoy announced to the vampires. Klaus and Rebekah growled in annoyance while Kol (as normal) had no idea what was happening.  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means you won't be getting on that plane for at least another two hours, more than likely." Elijah explained.  
"So what do we do now?" Kol wondered as he walked through to the next section of the airport.  
"Wait." Rebekah stated.  
"Or we can go and find our _friends?" _Kol mischievously remembered.  
"Um how about you go off and find them while I go and do some duty free shopping." Rebekah prodded her brother.  
"Well that's no fun... Haven't you and Damon got some catching up to do anyway?" Kol smirked.

In a moment of weakness Rebekah shoved her brother with a bit more strength than she should of. Kol automatically went tumbling forward, luckily he saved himself from falling on top a couple of humans, sitting patiently waiting for their flight.  
"Sorry!" He called out to the strangers and after trudged back towards his sister. "At least warn me next time, if you're going to push me like that!" Kol hissed as he got back to his family...

* * *

Meanwhile on the opposite side of the room , Damon was distracted by a familiar voice.  
"Did you lot just hear that?" He interrupted the current conversation of what everyone is going to do when they get to the hotel.  
"Hear what?" Matt asked.  
"Not you guys, I'm talking to the ones who's hearing actually matches mine." Damon sighed. Matt looked offended however, didn't reply.  
"What are we meant to be listening to Damon?" Elena breathed.  
"Shhh." He waved his hand at her.

"Why would I warn you, If I was going to push you?" Rebekah voice echoed through Damon's ears.  
"Oh my god! No, Damon is right, I heard it to, listen." Caroline urged Elena and even Stefan to use their hearing.  
"Can you two please stop bickering." Elijah's voice was the next to be heard by the four vampire's  
"Was that who I think it was?" Stefan whispered.  
"What's going on?" Bonnie uttered.

Caroline being the only one who can see everyone coming up from downstairs was the first to see Kol swanning around like his usual self.  
"Um guys..." She pointed in front of her. Everyone including the humans turned around to see.  
"No." Elena muttered to herself when she took a glance of the first original in sight. Kol was soon followed by his sister, Rebekah.  
"No..." Damon complained seeing his most recent conquest. Elijah swiftly entered the groups sight next.  
"Nuh uh..." Bonnie shook her head refusing that she was seeing the oldest vampires only a few yards away from where she was seated. Finally to everyone's horror Klaus was last to be seen strolling behind his siblings.  
"NO!" Caroline's eyes widened. The group were all now standing waiting for the original vampires to approach. No one said a word except Caroline who was whispering to her self.  
"This isn't happening. This isn't happening." She had her hands over her eyes. Kol eventually reached them and had the same charming smile plastered across his face.  
"Well, hello my fellow supernatural beauties." He greeted however, shrugging when he saw the two human guys, "Fancy bumping into you, in a place like this?"  
"Why?!" Caroline looked up to the ceiling expecting an answer. Knowing Klaus was going to be standing alongside his brother at any moment, she stormed off leaving her companions to deal with the unwelcome company. Kol watched the pretty blonde leave on his account and grinned happily.  
"Was it something I said?"


	8. Retail Therapy

**A/N: And once again another chapter done! :) All I am going to say is this is probably more of a filler chapter than anything so it isn't really my fave. I have been hinting here and there with what could happen on this holiday and what sort of friendships could be made if you know what I mean ;) haha. Thank you as always to everyone who actually spends their time and reads my crazy imagination. Please review it really does help (I promise)...**

* * *

**Chapter Eight - Retail Therapy.**

**A women's rest-room somewhere in Richmond Airport**

Caroline spotted the veins under her eyes darken with resentment as she looked into the bathroom mirror. Stunned with her appearance, she searched around the room to make sure no one could see her. Satisfied that she was alone, Caroline turned back to her reflection.  
"Relax Caroline..." She comforted her self, including breathing exercises. "Come on girl. This is no time to look like an ugly monster." Caroline reassured her mind and it began to work. The darkened lines slowly faded, bringing back her porcelain features what were now accustomed with a pink tinge.

Feeling marginally more at peace, she considered rejoining her friends/enemies. Why was this happening to her? She needed this vacation to be perfect with no hassle and to go exactly how she wanted. However, in this reality, the gang haven't even got on to the plane and everything was already derelict.  
"Damn Originals." She muttered spitefully as she splashed her face with the coldness of the water from the running tap.  
"Caroline?" Elena entered with an expression filled with apprehension.  
"Eh, hey 'Lena." Caroline greeted her friend while patting her face down with a paper towel.  
"How you feeling?" Elena dared to ask the question she technically already knew the answer to.  
"Ha, just peachy..." Caroline scoffed as she screwed up the damp tissue and threw it behind her, landing it perfectly in the trash can. Elena started to rub the back of her neck knowing that she would some how have to get Caroline back out there to face the music.  
"Why is it always me Elena?" Caroline exclaimed while gesturing her hands to the door.  
"What do you mean Care?"  
"The whole point we decided on this holiday was so we could be free of our vampire selves! I mean one, Damon had to compel the check-in lady because he _supposedly _forgot his passport. Two, Stefan also had to compel that security guy to let a couple of blood bags through customs without it looking creepy. And three, we have now got four fucking originals on board and I absolutely cannot stand every single one of them!" She finally took a breath before continuing, "Okay, well I don't really know Elijah but being an original already labels you as an asshole in my book." She held her hand up insisting she was right. A sigh managed to escape Elena's lips as she tried to add up everything what was just said.  
"Am I allowed to read that book sometime?" Elena daringly mentioned.  
"Elena?!"  
"I know the whole point to this holiday but we're vampires Care. You have been one much longer than me and I know you are stronger than this..." Elena consoled with her. Caroline watched her friend intently, being much more courageous than she was.  
"God, I'm sorry 'Lena. I shouldn't act like this around you, you know what I'm like. I can get carried away with my thoughts and-"  
"- I know Care." Elena finished. "Now come on, because I've left Jeremy and Matt with six vampires and one witch to deal with." She realized.  
"Okay, but I swear if Klaus even tries to call me _love _once, I will scream." Caroline stated before they both left the rest-room arm in arm...

* * *

**Moments earlier...**

"How is this even possible?" Bonnie exclaimed once the other originals were now in line with their brother.  
"Anything is possible darling." Kol purred.  
"Why are you here?" Elena asked mainly to Elijah with clear frustration in her voice. Kol decided that this question was also for him to answer.  
"Well usually people come to an airport intending to get on a plane to a desired destination they have previously arranged?" Kol acted superior.  
"That will do Kol." Klaus lowered his hand on his shoulder. The younger sibling glowered at the palm placed on his side and whisked it off robustly.  
"Get off me Hybrid!" He hissed. The _peace maker_ of the supernatural world, Elijah was the one to speak out next.  
"I express my deepest apology on behalf of Kol. It looks as if he forgot to mention one valid detail about the rest of you not knowing of our arrival." His expression was sincere.  
"I did say that they all didn't know!" Rebekah added.  
"Oh shut up Rebekah! No one cares." Kol groaned.  
"I care." Damon snarled.  
"Well isn't that just adorable." Kol awed mockingly.  
"Enough Kol." Elijah shushed his baby brother up once more. Kol unwillingly participated in being quiet for as long as he could.  
"Well there is no point in asking where your little family holiday is going to be, is there?" Damon muttered guessing ahead.  
"Well that's our brother for you... Always coming up with ridiculous revelations." Klaus leered.  
"Should of guessed Kol was down to this..." Bonnie whispered to Elena, forgetting the advantage of vampire hearing.  
"Well as a witch, you should be ashamed that you didn't." Kol's moment of silence ended. Bonnie looked away feeling uneasy looking into his eyes.  
"So, you're telling us that you are going to be on the exact same plane?" Stefan blurted out, startled with what was being proclaimed.  
"We are going to be in the same state, in the exact same resort?" Rebekah edged an eyebrow towards the younger Salvatore.  
"If you four think you are actually getting on the same flight as us, you got another thing coming." Damon growled.  
"And what exactly are you going to do about it?" Kol stepped forward narrowing his eyes at Damon. With the two dynamic structures of the vampires closing each other off, you wouldn't believe that Kol could more than likely destroy Damon with the lack of any effort.  
"Damon don't be stupid." Stefan held out an arm in between the enemies.  
"Yes Damon...Don't be stupid." Kol repeated including a demonic grin. Elena had enough with all the testosterone and left to find the blonde vampire.  
"Elena, where you going?" Bonnie grabbed her arm as she gave her brunette friend a look that said _don't leave me alone with them. _  
"To find Caroline."  
"Where is Caroline?" Klaus questioned like he only just noticed she was no where in sight.  
"Kol drove her away...Like he does with many women." Rebekah countered.  
"Only because they can't handle my dashing good looks sister." Kol's ego boosted, faltering her plans of degrading him slightly.  
"Can we please get back to the reason of why you are here?" Bonnie spoke aloud.  
"Yes and let me go and find Caroline?" Elena added. The witch nodded giving Elena permission to leave. Kol's mouth opened to answer but Bonnie stopped him by continuing.  
"Elijah?"

She now had the eldest brother's attention as well as everybody else. Bonnie felt unbelievably nervous addressing the original, however it wasn't on display.  
"As seen as though you appear to be the only one possible out of your family to have a tolerable conversation with, can we please step aside for one moment and discuss how this _mishap _is going to be resolved?" She asked with such bravery in her tone as she hid her sweaty palms behind her back. Rebekah and Klaus appeared offended by her words, where as Kol took it as some sort of compliment.  
"As you wish." Elijah remarked and bowed his head before stepping aside letting Bonnie leave and for him to follow.

* * *

"Sooo..." Kol uttered to the group after the two _adults _of the group left the _kids_ to themselves. Damon and Stefan glared at him unimpressed while his siblings exasperated in irritation.  
"God, this is boring." Rebekah randomly exclaimed and stormed off.  
"Rebekah, where are you going?" Klaus demanded.  
"To do what I wanted to do like fifteen minutes ago!" She called from a distance. Klaus sighed unhappily now that he was left alone with the vampires he disliked the most as well as the two human boys he just realized were here.  
"You're a bit quiet mate?" Kol also noticed the silent teens watching anxiously from the other table.  
"I'm not your mate." Jeremy uttered avoiding the vampire's glare.  
"Well you wouldn't of said that back in Denver...Buddy." Kol continued to pester Jeremy.  
"That was before I knew what you were." Jeremy now looked up at him with his eyes narrowed. Kol simply smiled happy with, yet winding up another person. He put _pissing off humans mission _on hold as he heard the footsteps of two delightful, female vampires walking back this way.  
"Ah, welcome back." He simpered at the blonde.  
"Fuck off Kol." Caroline surprisingly cursed at the original. This was no mood to be taken lightly. The males snorted gleefully at Kol's backfire as he growled in annoyance.  
"I guess Caroline here was brave enough to say what we were all thinking." Klaus rubbed it in Kol's face a little more.  
"You can get lost as well Klaus." She hissed leaving him scorned.  
"Caroline?" Elena eyed her best friend insisting her to calm down a notch. Now seeing Caroline a little less hot headed, Elena asked what she was wondering.  
"Where's Bonnie?"  
"She went off to talk to Elijah about _them _turning up uninvited." Damon answered duly.  
"Just like you then..." Caroline snarled.  
"Okay that is enough." Elena now looked just as hacked off. She slammed Caroline onto a nearby seat and knelt before her.  
"You're not the only one who isn't exactly ecstatic about the originals turning up..." Elena pointed behind her where Kol was inclined to the side of a chair. "But do you see me or anyone else reacting like you right now?" She glared right into Caroline's eyes making sure her words will get through to her. The blonde vampire shook her head disgracefully at her actions.  
"No..." She mumbled.  
"So can you please just calm down and stop taking your frustration out on everyone else?"  
"Mmm." Was all Caroline managed to say. Elena let out a gratifying breath before giving her vampire companion a hug and letting her stand.  
"Well that was very touching, thank you Elena." Kol clapped slowly, ruining the girls' moment.  
"Okay, no! There is no way I'm am going to be able to deal with him! Or him!" Caroline cried while glowering at the original brothers.  
"I never said anything love?" Klaus looked puzzled and a little hurt.  
"Urghhh! And there he goes with the _love _thing... I'm sorry Elena but I can't be calm with them being here." Caroline once again raged off into the airport crowd. Kol stood there innocently as Elena scowled at him with pure animosity. Instead of retaliating, she simply flung herself into the seat Caroline was formerly in and looked up at the roof...

* * *

**A nearby accessories store...**

Rebekah felt rapidly happier the minute she abandoned the group to do a little retail therapy. She bloody deserved it, having a family like hers. She posed in front of long mirror in the middle of the shop while she tried on many sunglasses and hats – which she seemed to of forgotten to pack. Trying to ignore her conscience repeatedly telling her to go home and forget all about this vacation, she compelled a couple of the sales assistance to help her decide what to buy.

* * *

Meanwhile, a flustered Caroline marched into the store with her purse and credit card in hand (She needed to spend). How dare Klaus even try to call her _love _after everything he has done! And Kol, even the mention of his name or the smug grin permanently painted on his face made her want to gauge her eyeballs out of their sockets. Those two were so alike they could actually be twins!  
Caroline went straight for the handbags as she was automatically drawn to a little purple number. It didn't take long before the Mikaelson brothers were erased from her memory and the fashionista Caroline was back. That was until she saw someone to remind her. Subconsciously she ducked behind a shelf and pulled two tote bags in front of her face as she saw Rebekah fluttering around like she owned the place. She spied in one spot as she noticed how the employees were ignoring other customers and only helping the original.

"Eugh how dare she compel them!" She hissed a little too loudly. Caroline covered her mouth like it was going to stop Rebekah from hearing, however not much to her surprise it didn't.  
"Why are you hiding behind a shelf?" Rebekah repulsed while wearing a dark blue, straw hat and matching shades.  
"Why are you dressed up like that?" Caroline retaliated and stepped into view.  
"I'm seeing what suits me better. What do you think?" Rebekah pouted her lips and moved her head in different angles. Caroline squinted, not entirely sure what to say.  
"Those shades do not go with that hat. Quite frankly the hat doesn't suit you at all." Caroline's critical side crept in. Rebekah grumpily threw the hat to the ground followed by the sunglasses.  
"What so you think you can do better?" She eyed her competition.  
"Oh sweetie, I know I could." Caroline's gung ho façade took over.  
"Bring it." The original uttered.

* * *

Without a second to waste the blonde vampires were all over the place, scanning every item, mixing and matching. Rebekah decided her two compelled helpers would be better judges as Caroline found two seats for them both. Twenty minutes went by and the girls finally finished accessorizing their outfits. First up was Miss Mikaelson. She elegantly walked down an imaginary catwalk showing off her masterpiece. Black, cat-eyed shades were her choice, accompanied by a matching scarlett earring and necklace piece as well as a vibrant red kimono with black lace. The judges ooed and awed during the first choice. Caroline was next to show off her skills. The first thing to catch everyone's eyes was the overly large, white summer hat perched on the top of her curly locks as it bounced with every strut. Next to see, was the purple handbag she found earlier what was now resting under her arm. Finally to top it all of she wore a purple and white striped, chiffon scarf around her neck, color coding it to perfection.  
The two workers nodded in acceptance that she made a good choice. Rebekah was now eager to know who was the better dresser.  
"So come on who won?" She moaned. Suddenly a startled and confused Elijah knocked on the shop window attended with Elena.  
"We are boarding now..." He said muffled by the glass of the window. Both of the girls groaned in frustration knowing that there fashion show would have to be put on hold. Caroline threw the correct amount of money for the cost of both their accessories on the cashier desk before thanking the assistants and running out the door with Rebekah on her side.  
"Do not say a word Elijah." Rebekah jeered as she noticed his lips move to speak. Elena stared at her friend puzzled to why she was dressed up.  
"Ah, I am not talking about this right now." She put her finger up to exaggerate. The two siblings were the first to walk back to the group letting the girls follow behind.  
"Are you going to tell me why you and Rebekah were actually being civil?" Elena raised her eyebrow skeptical.  
"Didn't I just say I wasn't going to talk about it?" Caroline frowned as she took her hat down.  
"Right now. That's what you said and I'm deciding that _now_ is the time I do want to talk about it." Elena pressured her.  
"We wasn't exactly being civil Elena..." Caroline rolled her eyes, "And you can talk, why was you standing there waiting for us with Elijah?"  
"What?" Elena had nothing to say.  
"Exactly." Caroline huffed. Elena sighed once more before speaking to her stubborn pal.  
"I was with Elijah because the group have decided to expand..." She muttered implying that the originals were now part of their group.  
"Excuse me?!" Caroline stopped walking and placed her hands on her hips.  
"Well if you didn't storm off you could of actually had a vote in this?..." Elena grabbed her arm and dragged her back.  
"Woah, hold up! You're telling me while I was in there with _her_ being all competitive, you guys actually took a vote whether they could come with us?" Caroline couldn't believe it.  
"Well, they were going to end up coming with us either way Care." Elena finalized.  
"Even Damon voted yes?"  
"Reluctantly he did." Elena shrugged.  
"Who's idea even was this?" Caroline was not going to get over this in a long while.  
"Bonnie." The brunette vampire replied. The girls finally reached the coffee shop where everybody was waiting for them. Caroline felt sick seeing the Mikaelson's merging into her group. Hell, she would prefer four Damon's then four originals but if her so called friends have decided they can come she is going to have the bite her tongue permanently for these two weeks.  
"Might I ask why you two are dressed up like you are about to go to the races?" Kol eyed the two blondes suspiciously with his trademark smile.

Make that chop off her tongue...


	9. M&M's Or Eminem?

**A/N: I can't believe how long this chapter took me to write! Also I'm sorry it wasn't up sooner, this chapter has so much going on. Do not ask about the M&M's haha I was eating them while writing this and I thought they should be involved. Also I imagined the flight to be like one of them two aisle planes so just letting you all know if you get confused with the seating arrangements. (Just want to add I got the words vacant and engaged muddled up sorry!) Thank you guys!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine - M&M's or Eminem?**

**Delta Flight 394, to Orlando.**

The plane was filled with many passengers all wanting a quick getaway to Orlando. Caroline's five tickets were all seated next to each other towards the front of the aircraft, what meant Bonnie, Elena and Caroline got to sit together, while Matt and Jeremy were in the seats across. The Salvatores were only six rows back. Stefan made sure he got the window seat after a quick dispute with his brother, however it was all resolved once Damon saw a fiery red head sitting on the edge of their row. Finally the originals were the last to board. Their seats were positioned in the middle of the aircraft. Rebekah demanded she would have one edge near an aisle before any of her brothers would complain. Klaus promptly sat in the middle seat as Elijah sat behind them both on the final free chair. Kol looked intently at his eldest brother as he saw his seat was next to the Hybrid.  
"Elijah can we swap places?" He begged. Klaus glanced up at him smiling.  
"I don't bite brother."  
Kol's eyes widened at his comment.  
"Okay, there are so many flaws with what you just said, but seriously Elijah can we swap?"  
Elijah rubbed his temples while deciding whether or not to give in.  
"No." Was his reply.  
"What?!" If Kol's eyes were not wide enough then, they certainly were now.  
"I'm sick of you two acting like children, so no. You can sit there and enjoy each others company for the next two hours." He hissed and dramatically flung open the plane's magazine. Kol was about to say _'What sort of children do you see puncturing the other ones stomach?'_ however he decided not to dwell on it. Klaus on the other hand, was relishing in his brothers distress and patted the seat with his hand insisting him to sit . Kol glared at Elijah unimpressed as he grudgingly took a seat next to Klaus.  
"See, now that wasn't so hard brother." Klaus teased him.  
"I'm not your _brother_." Kol jeered and frustratingly settled his self into the chair.  
"Nik, Kol, please!" Rebekah complained leaned over to glower at her brothers. Klaus chuckled knowing that this flight was going to be the perfect way to show his brother exactly what he's like. Meanwhile, Kol pulled out his headphones to block out Klaus, however he forgot all about the battery failure this morning.  
"God damn it!" He cried.

* * *

"How far back are Stefan and Damon?" Elena asked the girls once she locked in her belt. Caroline turned around to take a look.  
"One, two...Six." She counted.  
"Six rows? I thought they'd be further." Bonnie added.  
"Clearly not." Caroline uttered as she noticed Klaus only a few more rows behind the Salvatore's. He smiled sweetly at the blonde to which she tutted and swished back round.  
"You okay there?" Elena mentioned.  
"Yeah I'm fine just being irritated by a hybrid that's all." She folded her arms.  
"Tyler?" Bonnie questioned. Caroline looked at the witch in complete shock.  
"No!" She protested.  
"She meant Klaus, Bon." Elena whispered.  
"Girls can you be quiet? Klaus is probably listening in to what we are saying." Caroline muttered fairly annoyed.  
"Well isn't Tyler _ irritating _you as well?" Bonnie wanted to know what was going on in her friends love life.  
"What makes you say that?" Caroline raised her eyebrows. Bonnie hesitated, not sure with what to say.  
"Because for one reason, he isn't actually here with us Care?" Elena helped. Caroline was the one now hesitating and avoiding the girls contact.  
"Just because I didn't invite him doesn't mean there is anything wrong?"  
"You didn't invite him?" Bonnie looked surprised. Caroline knew she put herself in it now.  
"Okay, me and Tyler are just going through a rocky time right now." She shrugged hoping this would end the interrogation.  
"A _rocky_ time?" Elena asked.  
"Yes, come on Elena, you and Stefan had like gazillion of those." Caroline blurted.  
"Caroline!" Bonnie argued.  
"No it's fine Bon, Caroline is right." Elena smiled, however she hid that she was a bit peeved at her vampire friend for saying what she did.  
"Sorry 'Lena..." Caroline uttered.  
"It's cool." Elena patted her arm, "We are only asking because we care." Her smile was warm. Caroline gave in.  
"I think Tyler is cheating on me..." She whispered so quietly to make sure none of the other vampires on board (Klaus) could overhear.  
"Tyler wouldn't do that?" Bonnie assured.  
"Who with?" Elena asked also toning down her voice.  
"Haley."  
Suddenly, both of the girls groaned at the blonde.  
"Caroline not this again?" The witch complained.  
"I thought this had already been resolved?" The vampire sighed. Caroline watched her two friends _turn _on her.  
"Well thanks for the support guys..."  
"Yes but you got paranoid over completely nothing last time." Bonnie replied.  
"It wasn't over nothing! What would expect if a girl randomly appeared AND was strangely close with your boyfriend?... Wait didn't the exact same thing happen to you with towel girl?" Caroline once again snapped at her vampire pal.  
"Her name was Lexi, and yes we understood about the last time, but we also know that nothing was going on between them, so what has changed your mind this time?" Elena continued to ignore the bitchy comments being thrown at her.  
"Suspicious text messages." Caroline frowned.  
"You looked through his phone!" Bonnie was utterly appalled.  
"Don't give me that Bonnie, we've all done it." Caroline hissed.  
"I certainly haven't." She disputed. The girls turned straight at Elena for her answer.  
"Well, I wouldn't say I have never glanced over a couple of text..." She shrugged.  
"Thank you!" Caroline finalized. Bonnie sat in her seat scowling at the other two.  
_"Hello and thank you for flying with Delta Airlines. Shortly we will be demonstrating our pre-flight safety instructions but for now would you all make sure your hand luggage are in the correct compartments and you are seated with your seat-belt safely fastened. Thank you."_ One of the air hostess announced through the intercom. _  
_The girls made sure their belts were on before continuing their discussion.  
"So, what kind of texts did you find?" Bonnie bravely asked.  
"Can we please talk about this later? This is something I'd much rather chat about with a few cocktails in my system."

* * *

**Approximately forty minutes into flight...**

"Okay, who would you rather kill Klaus or Kol?" Jeremy asked his fellow human companion.  
"What kind of question is that?" Matt laughed.  
"Meh, I'm running out of questions. We've been playing this for half hour." Jeremy sighed with boredom.  
"Has it really only been half an hour?" Matt now breathed in annoyance. Jeremy nodded and rested the back of his head on the seat rest and Matt followed. unexpectedly, the plane shook as it hit an air pocket.  
"Man, I hate turbulence." The quarterback uttered as he took hold of the arm rests.  
"Tell me about it. I hate flying in general." Jeremy replied. The two guys sat in silence for a few seconds before Matt spoke out.  
"Kol." He remembered.  
"Huh?"  
"I can tolerate Klaus but not Kol, so I'd rather kill him." Matt shrugged.  
"Ahh right." Jeremy smiled in agreement.

"My ears are burning..." Kol sing-songed as he appeared by Jeremy's side. Matt tensed at the sight of his enemy while Jeremy rolled his eyes frustratingly.  
"What do you want? And you shouldn't be standing with all this turbulence anyway." Jeremy frowned.  
"Turbulence?"  
"The shaking of the plane?" Matt stared at him like he was stupid.  
"Ohh." Kol pondered, "Perhaps I should be sitting down then." He sneered before taking his place in the free chair next to Jeremy.  
"Seriously man?" Matt groaned and turned his head to look out of the window to ignore Kol.  
"I'm having a feeling we all got off on the wrong foot?" He mused at the two uninterested humans.  
"You've got that right." Jeremy scoffed. Kol leaned back in his chair amused.  
"If I happened to apologize, would that help me in any matter?"  
"No." Matt answered, still facing the window.  
"Fine, then I won't apologize. Just warning you, it's a limited deal, once we get off this flight it will expire." Kol smirked as he rested his arms behind his head. Once again, the humans exchanged exasperated breaths towards the original. Kol noticed a oddly yellow colored packet on Jeremy's fold out table.  
"What are they?" He asked. His questioned had both of their's attention.  
"M&M's?" Jeremy raised his eyebrows.  
"Rebekah told me that was some sort of musician?" Kol stared at him bothered. Out of the blue, Matt and Jeremy bursted into hysterics.  
"Why are you two laughing?" Kol lowered his eyebrows, greatly angered.  
"That's Eminem." Matt managed to say in between breaths.  
"Yes, isn't that what I just said?"  
"Not exactly." Jeremy said. Matt watched the original look deadly confused.  
"You seriously haven't got a clue about much, have you?" He smiled smugly. Kol glared knowing the answer to the question.  
"I know the basics..." He mumbled.  
"Wow." The two guys muttered.  
"You try entering a foreign world and having to learn everything you thought you once new, all over again?" Kol scowled before looking back at the M&M's packet. Matt and Jeremy looked surprisingly guilty after Kol's statement.  
"Am I going to be told what these are or am I going to have to compel one of you?" He glared.  
"They are a basically chocolate covered peanuts." Jeremy exhaled.  
"How is that even possible?" The vampire grabbed the packet with his speed to scan the bag.  
"I was going to say try one but have the whole bag instead then..." Jeremy sarcastically muttered. Kol looked inside the bag to see strange, colored pebbles inside.  
"And you sure they are edible?" He sniffed the packet.  
"Yes just eat one already." Matt cried.  
Kol took a red colored pebble (his favorite color) out of the packet and examined it closely before placing it delicately on his tongue. Once he was satisfied the boys were not tricking him he bit down on the candy and chewed slowly.  
"Well these are interesting." He smiled at the yellow packet once he ate his first ever M&M.  
"You like them then?" Jeremy grinned.  
"Mmm hmm." Kol hummed as he popped another one into his mouth. "Well, I'm afraid I must leave you two, I'm very busy you see?" Kol jumped up out of the empty seat as well as holding the M&M's.  
"Huh?" Jeremy asked, confused about the dramatic goodbye, however it was too late as Kol was already walking back down the aisle.  
"DUDE! He has my M&M's" Matt complained to Jeremy as he noticed his yellow packet was now in the hands of the vampire.  
"What?" Jeremy looked back to see he was right, "Ouch sorry Matt." He shrugged apologetically.  
"Definitely Kol..." Matt grumbled, "I would definitely kill Kol."

* * *

**Stefan and Damon's row (An hour and fifteen minutes into flight).**

Stefan had been sitting quietly for the past hour scrolling through the list of apps on his phone while he brother shamelessly chatted up the fiery red head who was now known as Lacey.  
"So how long you going to be in Orlando for?" Damon purred to the woman. Stefan rolled his eyes at his flirting as he focused on beating his high score on _Fruit Ninja.  
_"Just for the next few days, I'm on a business call." She smiled with an essence of _I'm definitely interested _in her tone. How did Damon easily manage to get any girl he wanted without even trying or even compelling? Stefan aggravatingly wondered.  
"What kind of business?" Damon was pretty much whispering in her ear.  
How can this girl be falling for it? He knew exactly how this was going to play out. Damon would mutter sweet-nothings continuously to her, she would go with it and then he would some how persuade her to meet him in the restroom behind and will have crazy, hot, plane sex! Stefan shook his head as he sustained on listening in on the seduction. The sudden exit of Lacy distracted Stefan from his game, causing him to miss his high score by forty points. Damon swore he heard his brother mutter foul words to his phone as he watched his latest mission strut towards the restroom.  
"What are you so pissed about?" He asked.  
"It doesn't matter." Stefan sighed and placed his phone back into his pocket, "Where's _I'm on a business call _gone." He air quoted the phrase with his fingers.  
"Waiting for me." Damon smirked.  
"Why are you not practically running to the restroom?" Stefan mocked.  
"You ever heard of the phrase _treat 'em mean, keep 'em keen?" _His brother smugly replied.  
"Well, I wouldn't _treat her mean _for that long, I'm sure she's just using you for the exact same thing." Stefan sighed.  
"That's even better brother." Damon winked before stepping out of his seat, "I won't be long." He grinned before turning away to walk up the aisle.  
"I'm sure you won't brother!" Stefan called out without looking behind as he pulled back out his phone to have a second go of beating his high score.

* * *

**The girls' seats... **

Caroline sighed with boredom as she flicked through a gossip magazine she had already read twice. Bonnie and Elena had been asleep for an hour now and it was beginning to take its toll. They sat there interrogating her before they even set up off the ground, they could of at least had the decency to stay awake!  
Wondering what to do next, she sat up to look around. An idea floated around her mind. If she pretended to go to the bathroom quick, she could have a nose at everyone else. Her smile appeared deciding that, that is what she was going to do.  
Caroline carefully edged herself away from her seat making sure she didn't wake her two companions. Once she was standing upright in the aisle she already had the hybrid's attention on the other end of the air-craft. She flicked her head away from him as she marched down to the furthest toilet - it was the only one she could approach by watching everyone else. Firstly, she glanced at Matt and Jer as they had the same bored and toneless expression on each others faces. Next, as she got further down (ignoring the fact Klaus had now risen from his seat), she noticed Stefan fixated with his phone on his own. She smiled sweetly at him, however suddenly she bumped into something very hard. Caroline looked up to see Klaus who was holding her arms preventing her from falling. She briskly stood back up and shooed his hands away.  
"Move."  
"Now love that wasn't very polite?" He smiled.  
"Fine. Move please?" She replied through gritted teeth.  
"Well, where you going?" He ignored.  
"To the restroom, so can you please get outta my way?" She tried to step by him but he followed her exact move stopping her.  
"The restroom to the front of the plane is closer to you? What are you really doing?" He smugly questioned her. Caroline hesitated momentarily before figuring out an answer.  
"That one was occupied."  
"It says engaged..." Klaus pointed at the green light above the toilet. She slowly turned knowing that she was busted.  
"Klaus please, just move!" She screeched causing a few other passengers to look their way.  
"Fine..." He muttered and stepped aside letting her past freely.  
"And once again, she looks good walking away from you..." Klaus heard Kol's voice back in his seat, casually eating confectionery and watching the two of them. Rebekah giggled at the comment as she was also watching the confrontation.  
"Shut up Kol." Klaus ground his teeth.

* * *

How could one vampire annoy her so much? Caroline asked her mind as she eventually reached the restroom door. She didn't even need to go to the toilet, it was just and excuse but she couldn't just turn back. The sign said _vacant.  
_"Great." She mumbled. She waited for a minute before becoming annoyed. "Is anyone in there?" She whispered while leaning into the door. She got no reply and decided it was someone pissing around. With her strength she simply unlatched the door and flung it open.  
"People have got to use the... Oh my god, Damon?!" She looked away mortified with the sight she just viewed. Straight away she slammed the door shut without looking and stepped away. Caroline shook her head vigorously to erase all images of Damon in quite a position with an unknown redhead she had just foolishly walked into, but it was no use. She was permanently scarred. Caroline sped as quickly as she could back to her seat while ignoring the odd looks from Stefan, Klaus, Kol, Elijah and a few other passengers on the flight. She finally to slumped back down into her chair what awoke the brunette vampire.  
"Why do you look so flustered?" Elena yawned. Caroline argued with herself whether to tell her friend or not.  
"I just caught Damon having sex with a red head!" She whispered.  
"What?!"

* * *

**The original's seats (towards the end of the flight).  
**  
Kol had been throwing the chocolate covered peanuts in his mouth only to purposely aim for Klaus.  
"Kol how hard is it to get them into your trap?!" Klaus picked up a green M&M from his lap and flicked it at his brother causing it to hit him in the eye.  
"Ow! You hit my eye, you fucking idiot!" Kol dropped the packet on his lap and reached for his now stinging pupil.  
"Serves you right." Klaus simply remarked and sat back satisfied he was winning. Kol growled in his throat as he picked up the sweets again this time, furiously taking one out and charging it at Klaus. Unfortunately, due to the lack of having only one eye to see out of, he accidentally hit his sisters cheek.  
"Ouch! Kol!?" She hissed and leaned over Klaus to whack Kol with a rolled up magazine.  
"Stop it! I wasn't meant to hit you Rebekah." He pleaded.  
"You still bloody did though?" She continued to swat at her brother as he tried to grab the mag from her grasp.  
"Do you two mind not having a cat fight over the top of me?" Klaus began to shove his siblings hands. He was ignored and now all three of them were hitting and slapping one another. This caused Elijah to look up from a novel he was currently in mid-read. He was going to tell them to stop however decided to let them embarrass their selves.  
"You do know, all three of you look like a bunch of _fucking idiots?_" He mentioned as he glanced back down to his book. The three siblings stopped as soon as they heard Elijah's voice appearing from behind.  
"So, you all do listen to me then..." The eldest original smiled smugly while reading.  
"Kol started it." Rebekah turned round to show Elijah her innocence.  
"I wouldn't of thrown that M&M at you if Nik didn't hit me in the eye?" Kol protested.  
"And why did I throw it in your eye in the first place?" Klaus retorted. Kol silenced aware that he was the one to blame for this. Rebekah pouted as she rubbed her cheek and unraveled the magazine to continue to read it.  
"You're lucky the only thing hitting you was pieces of candy..." Kol grumbled under his breath to his brother. Klaus snorted.  
"You and I both know your threats are meaningless."  
Kol abruptly shot out of his chair and stormed away from his aggravating brother...

* * *

"You're back?"Jeremy gave an unhappy look at the original as he took the same empty seat next to him.  
"Here." He threw the remaining lot of M&M's back on the open table before grumpily crossing his arms and scowling.  
"You actually saved us some?" Matt grabbed his bag and checked to see how many was left. The humans noticed how Kol didn't have a snooty remark and knew something was up.  
"And what is wrong with you?" Jeremy asked.  
"Many things."  
"Okaaay?" Matt dragged out his word. The boys sat there not uttering a word to one another for a good ten minutes as they waited to see if Kol would speak.  
"You're not allowed weapons on board of a plane right? Like a gun?" He strangely came out with. Jer and Matt exchanged a look of confusion and anxiousness.  
"What do you mean?" Jeremy hesitantly asked.  
"Just answer my question, Gilbert." He glared.  
"No you're not." He answered. Suddenly Kol's expression changed to a creepy smile.  
"Oh he's gonna get it..." He uttered. The humans were now in disarray but the intercom distracted them.  
_"Could everyone please return to their seats and fasten their belts as we will be landing promptly. Thank you." _

* * *

The plane had now landed in Orlando and Kol couldn't wait to put his payback plan into action. Overlooking the humans nervous gazes he jumped out of his seat as soon as the belt sign disappeared and strolled to the air-crafts first door.  
"Thanks for flying with Delta Airlines Sir." The pretty air hostess smiled at Kol as he turned to leave the plane. He nodded his thanks and took one step forward however, he figured this was the lady he needed to talk to.  
"I feel fairly guilty about telling one of you about this now and not earlier but you see that guy reaching out for his hand luggage with that permanent frown on his face, I think he was seated in row twenty-three?" He whispered, sneakily pointing to Klaus. The hostess nodded.  
"I think he has a gun on board..." He pretended to look honestly scared and it rubbed off on the woman.  
"Are you sure sir, this is a very serious accusation you are making?" She hesitated. Kol made sure she was looking straight at him before he replied.  
"I am hundred percent positive. I also think you should do what you usually do when it comes to threats like this, I am not really sure how all this goes." He smiled, "Oh and one last thing, you won't remember me telling you this, thanks darling." He compelled the hostess before stepping aside to watch her do her job. She reached for the phone by her side and dialed frantically.  
"Code 11 on flight 394. We have just landed need back up immediately " She told the person on the other line. Kol smiled knowing his plan was now under way and decided to step out of the door to walk down the steps (he didn't want to be in sight when his _unfortunate_ tip-off unfolds). He waited outside in the Florida sun for the others to come down. Elena and Caroline were the first in his sight as they climbed down the stairs. He grinned at the girls as they took off their jackets due to the climate change.  
"It's beautiful isn't it darlings." He held his arms out in the open air.  
"It would be if you wasn't here." Caroline simpered. Kol chuckled to his self until he turned his body to see two very big security men running in their direction.  
"You're wish is my command... For now." He winked at the ladies before disappearing from their sights. The vampires blinked in bewilderment as they saw the guards also running towards the aircraft.  
"What was that all about and who are they?" Caroline questioned her friend.  
"I don't know but this doesn't look good."  
The air marshals flew past the two the girls and ran straight up the stairs barging the Salvatore's and Bonnie out of the way before they even got out of the door. Stefan saved the witch from falling to her death down the stairs.

* * *

Having seats in the middle of the plane was something Klaus had to remember never to endure again. He knew that he is going to be the last one out of this air-craft and wasn't impressed. Klaus glared in jealousy as he noticed Kol some how made it to the front and was the first one out.  
"He's up to something." He told Rebekah as he grudgingly took his hand luggage as well as pulling down Kol's.  
"He is always up to something to you..." Rebekah sighed as she snatched Kol's luggage away from Klaus knowing he wouldn't take it with him.  
"I can't hear what he is saying to that hostess, he is whispering quietly on purpose." Klaus tried his best to listen but failed.  
"Will you stop being paranoid Niklaus and walk forward." Elijah was now standing behind his brother waiting for him to move.  
"Yes please move Nik?" Rebekah motioned her hand.  
Without warning the originals could hear something happening outside. It didn't take long before a couple of huge guards entered marching in their direction. Rebekah was about to mutter something along the lines of '_Oh what have you done this time Nik?' _as a joke however, it seems that he had done something because the guards took him by complete surprise and rugby tackled him to the ground.

* * *

Kol was standing against the huge window at the back of the airport watching everything unfolding in one of the small holes of the air-craft. He chuckled alone as he saw his brother forced to the ground by humans. He looked down momentarily to see the gang all standing outside. Half of them had expressions of confusion while others were listening in horror. Kol grinned from ear to ear but once he looked back inside the air-craft his smile faded. Elijah was staring from inside, right at Kol and he didn't look happy.  
"Uh, oh..."

* * *

"Unhand me this instant!" Klaus raged as he effortlessly fought the men.  
"Niklaus stop making a scene and act more human please?" Elijah whispered.  
"What is going on?" Rebekah freaked. Klaus had now had enough of being tackled and threw the men to the ground - just like they did to him moments ago. Elijah noticed Kol already inside the airport watching in a distance with a glee.  
"Kol what have you done?" He muttered frustratingly to his self, however his answered would have to wait because from no where one of the marshals took out what looked like a weirdly shaped gun. He told Klaus to calm down one more time before shooting him. The weapon shot out two wires that pierced into Klaus' chest and he instantly collapsed on the floor and shook vigorously. The other guard was now safe enough to hand-cuff the hybrid and stand him back up.  
"We are arresting you on suspicious of a handling a dangerous weapon..." The one with the tazer began as they walked out with a half aware Klaus.  
"Did they just electrocute him?!" Rebekah continued to freak while she followed the marshals.  
"It appears so." Elijah replied as he also trailed behind.

* * *

Kol couldn't help but hold his stomach in hysterics as he saw Klaus be tazered by the guard. He only ever seen it in a few recent movies but actually seeing it in person and being used against his brother was pure class.  
He snorted in success as he watched the marshals drag out his brother into the open. Kol thought Klaus looked a bit _shocked _with what just happened. He eventually sighed after seeing his eldest brother in sight and knowing he has a lot of explaining to do.  
"Hurt me once brother, shame on me, but hurt me twice and I guess you get tazered..." He rearranged a familiar quote before leaving the large window's view to face a not so pleased Elijah, a startled Rebekah and an _electrifying_ Klaus...


	10. Trading Places

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks again for reading! OMG! I had this chapter all written out an suddenly my laptop lost all my work so I had to type this up all again :( which means it isn't up to my expectations sorry... And just a quick note to mention about my shipping ideas... I have pretty much already outlined this fanfic and have decided who will be with who, BUT! I am not going to reveal any spoilers because I like surprises ;D haha. Keep a huge look out for my hints here and there! Please Review/follow/favorite I love it! :D **

* * *

**Chapter Ten - Trading Places.**

**Baggage Claim in Orlando International Airport.**

The group (minus the Originals) were all standing beside the baggage claim as they patiently waited for the first lot of luggage to carousel through.  
"I wonder what they are doing to Klaus?" Jeremy and Matt mused about what unfolded before them just twenty minutes ago.  
"Torturing him I hope." Caroline added to their chatter.  
"Orrr..." Matt dragged out the word sarcastically, "They are just interrogating him like they do in the movies?"  
Caroline grunted as a reply.  
"Do you think we should of waited for them, as seen as though they are all supposed to be getting on the same coach as us?" Elena had now become part of the conversation and couldn't help but feel slight guilt about abandoning the originals - especially Elijah, strangely.  
"Nuh uh, you did not just say that?!" Caroline dramatically scowled at her friend.  
"Well I just thought-"  
"Do not even go there Elena?!" The blonde vampire hissed.  
"Oh my god, fine!" Elena pouted as she crossed her arms angrily.  
Caroline suddenly pulled out the first case she recognized.  
"I got yours Stefan!" She called. He replied by sticking his thumb out before turning back to continue to watch the conveyor belt with Bonnie.  
"All I'm saying is, if the originals have any sense they would decide to turn back the other way and go home." Damon had now appeared behind Elena.  
"Agreed." Caroline nodded.

* * *

Everyone studied the baggage claim until Elena spoke once again.  
"I wonder who falsely made the accusation?"  
The three vampires pondered on the thought while the two humans focused on one another with a slight nervous look underlying in their eyes.  
"I'm doubting any of us did?" Damon answered as well as questioned.  
"Nope but I wished I did..." Caroline replied, "And we know that you didn-" She stopped herself as soon as she saw Damon's eyes widen insisting her to _shut up_. Elena hid her knowing smirk by looking down to the ground.  
"Anywaaay, I definitely know my brother wouldn't of done something like that and especially to Klaus." Damon continued.  
"And Bonnie and Elena were asleep for pretty much the whole flight." Caroline dug.  
"Hmm, what about you two?" Damon asked.  
"Um w-what?" Jeremy stammered.  
"Do you two have any ideas on who could of got Klaus like that?" Elena put it in better words. Matt and Jeremy continued to glance at one another, not sure whether to tell on Kol or not.  
"No, we got no idea man." Matt surprisingly answered shrugging his shoulders.  
"Well that's no fun. Hm, he probably just looks like the kind who seems dangerous." Damon shrugged and started to walk away.  
"He doesn't look dangerous... he is dangerous!" Caroline screeched as she followed him with her fellow female vampire leaving the boys alone.

* * *

"You protected Kol?" Jeremy whispered once he knew his companions couldn't hear.  
"Huh? No, he would be the last person I would ever protect." Matt frowned.  
"Then why didn't you just say it was him?"  
"Because one Jer, I'm not a snitch and two I don't want an original vampire being on my back all vacation just because I ratted him out." Matt explained. Jeremy stood there for a moment before accepting that answer with a nod.  
"Well, what was you going to say?" The quarterback asked.  
"No." Jeremy shrugged. Matt gave him a confused look before shaking his head and smiling.  
"But I was only going to say no because I knew if I said it was Kol, I would be getting grief from Elena asking me why I didn't tell her straight away." Jeremy smirked.  
"Ah nice one." Matt continued to laugh as they caught up with the rest.

* * *

Damon struggled to watch the two female vampires giggling uncontrollably at a certain conversation (which he was praying wasn't about him). They both decided to go a sit on a window ledge and have a private discussion while everyone else fetched the rest of the suitcases. The way Caroline kept taking glances at him every now and then uneased him and he decided to go and confront her.

"Blondie, can me and you have a quick word alone please?" Damon had his hand gripped around the back of his neck as he pulled a tuft of his hair frustratingly towards the blonde once he finally arrived.  
"What ever you would like to say to me Damon, you can say in front of Elena." Caroline smiled sweetly, however her intention was the complete opposite. Damon opened his mouth as he staggered with what to say next. He glanced at Elena momentarily before his eyes swiftly moved back to Caroline's watchful look.  
"I'd much rather talk about this privately." His tone sharpened under gritted teeth. By now Elena gave up and let out a sigh.  
"I already know about you joining the _mile high club_ Damon." Her eyes rolled. Both Caroline and Damon turned to her with two different expressions of surprise etched across their faces.  
"Elena?!" Caroline complained.  
"You told her?!" Damon followed.  
"Yes, in confidence." The blonde haired vampire focused her glowering eyes on the brunette.  
"You told him that he could say it in front of me anyway?" Elena shrugged.  
"Because I knew he wouldn't of! I was going to go with him once I made him squirm a little bit." Caroline let out.  
"Oh, why thanks." Damon tutted and flung his arms up in front of him before letting them fall effortlessly to his sides.  
"Don't even start Salvatore, I have a lot of paying back to do from what you done to me!" She hissed causing Bonnie and Stefan to notice their spat from the other side of the conveyor.  
"Seriously?" Damon raised an eyebrow to Caroline.  
"Seriously." She replied.  
By now the witch and the other Salvatore had arrived wanting to get in on the latest.  
"What's going on?" Bonnie asked Elena as she took a concerned view at the other two vampires.  
"Damon's pissed off because I caught him having sex with a red head, on board the plane earlier." Caroline instantly whisked round after hearing Bonnie's voice.  
"Oh, come, on!" Damon cried.  
"You had sex on the plane!?" Bonnie shrieked however, she was not acknowledged.  
"You literally just had ago at me for letting out I know, and now you are telling everyone else?" Elena frowned.  
"That is totally different Elena, I am allowed to tell because I am the one who devastatingly had to witness it." The pretty blonde explained as she completely ignored the evil glares from man in question.  
"I know you like the attention Damon, but I'd thought you would of been more discreet?" Stefan added and patted his brothers back teasingly.  
"Wait rewind..." Elena shook her head, "Did you know?" She was now speaking to Stefan.  
"What was I meant to do? Drag him back and tell him no?" He laughed suggesting that he didn't really understand why everyone was acting serious about this.  
"I have got a mind of my own?..." Damon grinned spitefully to everyone. The group of supernatural stood silent for a moment as they all wondered on what to say next. A few lips moved with sudden thought, but were briskly closed.  
"Who was it?" Caroline shockingly asked with a sudden interest.  
"What?" Everyone but Damon replied.  
"I don't know?..." He scrunched his face at the vampire implying that was all she was getting.  
"You didn't even know her name?" Bonnie looked disgusted.  
"I think you're forgetting who you are talking to Bon-Bon?" Damon smiled.  
"It was Lacey..." Stefan muttered causing all the eyes to land on him. No one uttered a word which Stefan took upon in defending his self.  
"I had to sit next to the torturous flirting for an hour, I can't help that I overheard her name?" He pulled his arms out to his sides in defense.  
"You didn't overhear, you were eavesdropping?" Damon replied with his arms folded and an eyebrow raised. Stefan had nothing to comeback with and was thankful that Caroline opened her mouth once more.  
"Okay, this is becoming quite boring now and is also bringing back terrible memories I would rather not relive." She glowered at the dark, haired male.  
"Guys?!" Jeremy's voice interrupted as he ran up with a trolley and Matt wasn't far behind with the other.  
"What is it Jer?" Elena walked over. They waited as he caught his breath.  
"One case is missing..." He managed to breath.  
"How?" Damon glared.  
"There is no more luggage coming through and all together there is eight cases." Matt explained also with lack of breath.  
"Ugh! Please don't tell me it is one of mine?!" Caroline cried in annoyance to the humans.  
"No quite..." Jeremy squinted.

"Well who's case is missing?" Stefan asked with much more warmth because he knew his luggage was safe.  
"The blood-bag case." Jeremy whispered. The vampires glanced at each other in horror as his words filled their ears.  
"This is a joke right?" Caroline panicked and began to throw the suitcases off one another and opening each one.  
"Caroline stop, we have already checked. It's definitely that one." Matt grabbed the blonde away from the luggage before it was all over the airport.  
"What are you two going to do now?" Bonnie actually showed sympathy towards her friends on the lack of blood.  
"I'm guessing it looks like you both have to live on the _wild side_ for a while?" Damon mocked as he lifted his upper lip, pretending to reveal fangs. Stefan glanced at him unimpressed just as everyone else.  
"What Damon's meant to say is firstly, Caroline you ring the airline company to report a missing case as everyone else wait for the coach to arrive. While, me and Damon will figure out a plan B to this situation." Stefan settled on being the leader for now.  
"Plan B?" Damon muttered into his ear.  
"What? There's got to be a local hospital near by, how do you think I was going to get my supply?" Stefan sighed as he saw Damon smirk smugly.  
"Come on!" The youngest Salvatore drastically shoved his brother to make a move as he left the rest of the gang to phone the company among their selves.  
"You mean, you wasn't going to sink your fangs into _Mickey Mouse_?" Damon chuckled as they swiftly walked towards the exit.  
"We are going to _Universal_, not _Disney Land_ you idiot." Stefan groaned.  
"Oh, what's the difference?" Damon rolled his eyes.  
"Really?" Stefan raised both of his brows to his brother as they finally reached the exit doors and went on their search for blood...

* * *

**An interviewing room somewhere in Orlando International Airport...**

"I have already told you imbeciles that I do not need any use of a gun and if someone was to check my belongings by now you would know that..." Klaus spat at the detective with his arms folded across the small desk. If only he could just snap these foolish humans necks then he could casually get out of here? But no Elijah wanted an all human approach on this...  
"So you are saying the flight attendant was lying?" The detective questioned. Klaus groaned as he lifted his head back to roll his eyes frustratingly at the ceiling.  
"This must be fairly boring for you, everyday asking the same questions am I wrong?" The vampire was done with the answering.  
"Just answer the questions Mr Mikaelson." The detective asked blankly.  
"Or you could answer my question?" Klaus smugly grinned.  
_"Niklaus please behave?" _Elijah's voice arose in his ears from outside the room as his brother spoke in mono-tone. Klaus breathed after hearing him, however he did decide to _behave_. For now...

* * *

Elijah had been lent against the wall of the interrogation room with one foot rested up and arms folded as he listened to the conversation behind the walls. Meanwhile, Rebekah and Kol had took it upon their selves to rest back to back against a pillar on the floor as they were becoming fairly bored of waiting.  
"What is going on now?" Rebekah looked up as she noticed Elijah mentioning something to Nik.  
"Not much." He muttered and went back to listening. Rebekah pouted knowing that this was no where near finished.  
"We have been out here for nearly an hour? What on earth could they be asking him?" She complained.  
"Well, I guess this will teach Nik not to bring a weapon on board a plane next time." Kol smirked behind her as he was bouncing the tennis ball (that he and Klaus had previously played with) against another wall.  
"Kol!" Elijah suddenly hissed giving an unforgiving glare. Kol turned around looking sorry before looking back to continue to smirk.  
"Wait, is there something I don't know here?" Rebekah turned her head to both brothers.  
"You tend to not know many things Bekah, so probably." Kol bitched.  
"Shut it you dick!" She whacked him from behind jogging him in throwing his ball, resulting in him aiming it in the wrong place.  
"Eugh really?" He complained before helping his self up and strolling off to get it.  
"Why do have a strange feeling Kol is behind this?" She glanced up to Elijah.  
"Shh Rebekah." He fanned his hand at her as he placed his ear closer against the wall. Kol had now appeared once again and retreated back into his original position. Rebekah lifted her back off the pillar and was now fully turned to talk to Kol, disrupting his comfort.  
"You got Nik into this mess, didn't you?" She asked.  
"What?" He simply replied while throwing the green tennis ball at her, hinting for her to play. However, she didn't and placed it on the floor.  
"You were meant to throw it back?" He sighed and went to take it back but instead, she grabbed it and stretched her arm behind her head so it was out of his reach.  
"What did you do Kol?" Her eyes narrowed. He exasperated once more and sat back knowing he wasn't going to get the ball back until he answered.  
"Why do you always accuse me?" He frowned.  
"Because 99% of the time it is you!" She exclaimed.  
"And the 1% is?" He smiled as he folded his arms slowly.  
"Nik." She huffed.  
"Ah, so you and Elijah are perfectly innocent in everything we do?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"Mmm hmm." She remarked.  
"Shh you two." Elijah's voice appeared once again getting the youngest siblings attention as they turned on the floor.  
"Is this Kol's doing or not?" Rebekah got up to dust her self off as she flung the ball into Kol's chest - what he caught quite nicely in his arms.

* * *

Klaus tapped the table in a four beat rhythm as he answered all the questions being thrown at him.  
"So once you got on that plane are you telling us you stayed in your seat the whole time and not once checked your belongings?" The other detective was now having a go with the questions.  
"I do not see how this is relevant?" Klaus paused his tapping to fold out his hand, but started the beat again straight after.  
"Did you or didn't you?" The annoyed detective asked.  
"No I did not get up once to check my hand luggage but I got up once to stretch my legs." He replied, purposely not adding the real reason to why he stood up because he didn't see the point in explaining every detail. The younger man was now writing in his little black book while the vampire and older detective both glared at each other.  
"So, Niklaus, can I call you Nik?" The older guy stopped quick to ask.  
"Call me what ever you like, but it doesn't mean I'm going to respond to it." He remarked.  
"Are you always this high maintenance!?" Suddenly the detective shot out of the seat and edged over the table towards Klaus.  
"Only when I'm being held against my own will." Klaus sat up and did the exact same.

"Sir?" The other detective spoke out insisting for them both to sit back down.  
From another door inside the room an airport officer walked in with white plastic gloves and Klaus' luggage in both his hands.  
"Sir, there was nothing inside to suggest a dangerous weapon in possession..." He muttered to the older man. Klaus heard and gave them all a smug smile.  
"Are you sure?" The detective hissed. The officer nodded before returning back from where he came, leaving the three mean to finish.  
"Then I guess you can leave Mr Mikaelson. There isn't enough evidence to charge you of such crimes." The younger man stood up to let him leave.  
"No evidence at all, more like." Klaus mumbled as he got out of his seat.  
"This doesn't mean we won't be keeping a close eye on you during your return to Orlando International!" The main detective added. Klaus rolled his eyes before taking his luggage and leaving the room.

* * *

"Niklaus, are you free to go?" Elijah jolted his self up from the wall when he saw his brother fly out of the room and drop his luggage to the floor.  
"You was listening?" He glared. Rebekah and Kol were now fully stood up.  
"Nik!" Rebekah greeted with a relieved grin, thankful that they could now go. Kol was also about to greet his brother but never got a chance.  
"You!" Klaus' eyes suddenly narrowed as he marched straight to his youngest brother.  
"Me?" Kol slowly started to walk back.  
"This has you written all over it!" He jeered angrily. Rebekah face was hinted with smugness as Klaus spat his angry words. Elijah on the other hand had just about enough of his younger brothers _rivalry_.  
"Oh, no you don't." Elijah swiftly and sneakily used his vampire speed to get in between the two brothers.  
"Move Elijah." Klaus tried to step by but was trapped.  
"Ah see, now you know how darling Caroline felt on the plane when you got in her way." Kol needed to get that snooty remark in. Klaus placed his arms out as he spoke.  
"How do you expect me not to rip that cheap smile off his face, when he utters shit like that?!" He pointed straight at Kol.  
"Because he is your brother, Niklaus?" Elijah assured.  
"Brothers do not falsely grass the other one up!?" Klaus argued.  
"And brothers do not insist of strangling, puncturing, hitting or causing any grievously bodily harm to the other one, either!?" Kol stuck up for his self.  
"Ah! So you admit you did snitch on me?" Klaus leaned over Elijah's frame.  
"No I didn't admit it, because I didn't do it!" Kol lied.  
"Oh, who are you fooling Kol? We all know you did it." Rebekah finally put her input.  
"And how have you figured that out? Especially with that peroxide brain of yours?" Kol hissed.  
"Okay that's it. If you're not letting Nik hit him, you are definitely letting me!" Rebekah was suddenly now chasing Kol - to which he actually found amusing. The two youngest originals were now running a little too hastily for human speed around the room as they completely forgot that they were in a public place.  
"See now look at what you have done Elijah?" Klaus surprisingly accused.  
"Look at what I've done?" Elijah placed his hand over his chest in disbelief.  
"Well, if you just had let me get Kol, then those two would not be running around like a couple of ungrateful kindergartens?" Klaus crossed his arms unimpressed at his brother. Elijah couldn't believe what he was listening to.  
"I did not let you _attack_ Kol, because one, hurting him never results in him listening it just makes him want to get even and two he wasn't the one who made the false allegation!?" Elijah was so done with Klaus, as he felt the anger boil over him. Rebekah and Kol had now stopped as they waited for what Elijah was about to say.  
"Well if he didn't, then who did?" Klaus infuriatingly pestered.  
"I bloody did!" The eldest vampire roared. Just like that, Elijah lied to get Kol out of the firing line and to get one on Klaus. The other three stood still in astonishment with the announcement.  
Kol was the most astounded of them all. Did his brother just do that to save his sorry ass? He didn't know, the only thing he knew for sure was Elijah is going to be the new target until he figured something else out to piss off Nik. And the quicker he thought of something new, the better it would be for his eldest brother...


	11. SMS Suspicion

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone! It has been a stressful chapter but I'm happy I have finally posted it :) I can't believe I am eleven chapters in already and they still haven't managed to get to the resort yet haha, it is just so jam packed. Once again many many many thank yous to all my readers and a special thanks to everyone who has left me a review! Love you guys :D **

* * *

**Chapter Eleven - SMS Suspicion.**

**Still at the Orlando International.**

Niklaus' mind momentarily shut down as he heard Eljiah's words pass through his ears. He darted his eyes to see Kol and Rebekah's reactions. They were just as stunned as he was – perhaps even more. Elijah however, looked vacant. His expression gave away nothing but the slight tinged of anger gleaming through his eyes.

"It was you?" Rebekah was the first to break the eerie atmosphere. He never answered. Instead, he continued to glare at Klaus as he watched frustration creeping up behind his younger brother.  
"So, tell us Niklaus, what are you going to do now?" Elijah put one foot forward. "Are you going to brutally attack me? Or is it going to be a simple break to the neck this time? " His tone was patronizing. This was side of Elijah his siblings would rarely see.  
Kol was stood very still while observing his brothers – he had to admit it felt strangely odd being the audience rather than the performer. He wasn't sure where to look or what to do – particularly because this was his liability.  
"How could of it have been you? I saw you the whole time Elijah?!" Klaus was still cynical about Elijah's assertion.  
"It doesn't matter how!" Elijah snapped. The three of them jolted at their eldest brother's fury. Klaus leered at Kol, annoyed that it wasn't him to hold accountable this time or that Elijah was protecting him. Either way, he still needed convincing.  
"Why did you do it?"  
"Because you deserved that shock to your system." Elijah uttered. Kol snorted at the reference to the tazer incident. Rebekah narrowed her eyes quickly at him indicating, not make the situation worse.  
"And you thought getting me arrested was going to _teach _me a lesson?" Klaus' sarcasm was filled with provocation as he began to believe Elijah was speaking the truth. He never got the reply he wanted or even got a reply at all, which riled him up even more.  
"There is no way that _he _isn't involved?!" Klaus' raised his voice as he pointed at the younger brother.  
"Hey, don't start bringing me into your domestic?" Kol insisted.  
"That wasn't permission for you to open your mouth!" Klaus growled.  
"I need permission now?"  
"Oh will the both of you just stop?!" Rebekah cried in aggravation. The brothers silenced at the sound of their sisters shriek.  
"You two always have to stoop to the other ones level and now you have gotten Elijah hitting low blows? I know you three actually find it difficult to function at times but this is too much!"  
"Speak for yourself Rebekah..." Kol muttered.  
"No, I'm speaking on your behalves." She interjected. "At the end of the day, Kol and Nik it is both your faults we are here right now and if you don't like it tough! You don't like each others company, then don't speak to each other, it is as simple as that. And Elijah, if you really did get Nik arrested then you're just as bad a them two put together." She paused for a breath and also to see her brother's expressions slowly turn to guilt and shame.  
"Now I'm going to find somewhere that hires out a car or anything just to get us to this resort because, one: I don't want to spend one more minute in this airport and two: I need a break from you three!" Suddenly the only female original grabbed her luggage and stormed off to follow the signs to get out of the small waiting area they were in...

* * *

"So who is going to go after her this time?" Kol decided he didn't want another silent moment. Klaus sighed as he looked back to see Rebekah's figure getting smaller and smaller as she walked further away.  
"Don't think I have forgotten about this." He grumbled and turned around to search for his sister.  
"Just like he hasn't forgotten about you snapping his neck last week." Kol whispered to Elijah.  
"I haven't forgotten about that either!" Klaus called out from a good distance and turned left out of the others view.  
"My bad..." Kol lowered his jaw. Elijah revealed an expression what read: _"Thanks for that.."  
_Kol unheeded his brother and shrugged.

Well good luck dealing with him when that time comes." He charmingly, smiled as he tried to get away. Elijah straightforwardly latched on to his juvenile, brother's jacket-collar to stop him from going any further. Kol sighed in defeat once he realized he wasn't going anywhere.  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry that my most recent success has now got you a new enemy, but you didn't have to stick up for me?" He held his hands out in front of him to gesture an apology, followed by a childish smirk. Elijah's hand suddenly flew past Kol as he whacked him straight across the back of his head.  
"What was that for?!" Kol cried as he immediately placed his own hand where a mark would have formed.  
"Be grateful that's all you got." Elijah remarked. The younger original, said nothing and continued to scowl as he rubbed his head soothingly.  
"Why did you do it Kol?" Elijah sighed. Kol looked up to see a desolate face staring back at him.  
"You could be talking about a million things here?"  
Elijah glanced disinterested with his brothers games.  
"Do you want another slap?" He raised a hand for warning. Kol instantly stepped back at the sight of his arm rising.  
"Because you said it yourself, he deserved it?" He grumbled back.  
"Yes, and you deserve whatever he is _cooking_ up for you." Elijah smartly replied.  
"That's where you're wrong brother, because right now, I am number two on his hit-list because you _sir_ have risen to number one." Kol winked. Elijah was contemplating on thrashing Kol once more when, randomly a mobile went off and the two brothers swiftly rummaged through their pockets.  
"Kol what are you doing, your mobile is dead?" Elijah remembered and pulled out his cell to read the incoming text.  
"Thanks for reminding me..." Kol muttered. His brother ignored him as he scanned over the text before typing his reply.  
"Well, are you going to tell me who it is from?" Kol liked to be nosey.  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because it is none of your business." Elijah looked up as he was still typing.

"Who is she?" Kol smirked fairly sure that his brother's secrecy was to do with someone from the opposite sex.  
"What?" Elijah stopped in mid-text and Kol swore he saw the tiniest bit of paranoia forming in his brothers eyes.  
"The secret caller slash texter? What's her name?" His grin widened with every word.  
"What makes you say it's a female?" The eldest brother remarked as he quickly sent of the SMS before Kol could take a peek.  
"Because for starters I never see you text for anyone, not even me? Wow, _she_ must be important..." Kol mocked.  
"Niklaus and Rebekah are probably waiting for us, lets go..." Elijah avoided the subject, picked up two cases and went on his way.  
"Oh my God, you are definitely hiding something! Tell me?" Kol asked as he grabbed his own suitcase and caught up with his brother.  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"Because there is nothing to tell."  
"Liar!" Kol accused as they both took the same turn to the left towards the exit signs.  
"Kol?" Elijah breathed.  
"Yes." He replied.  
"Shut up." The eldest original demanded.  
"I would be more nice to me Elijah if I was you, because it is me and you now.. All alone, against that angry, big ball of fur we call brother." Kol pointed in the direction Klaus would probably be.  
"Since when had it been _me and you_?" Elijah questioned.  
"Since you put it upon yourself to not rat me out and take the blame." He smiled.  
"It was a moment of anger, Kol. Niklaus provoked me and I irrationally confessed it as my doing."  
"Either way, he hates you so welcome to the club." Kol patted his older brother on the back as they finally saw their fellow siblings standing beside a similar car to Elijah's SUV waiting to get going. Elijah noticed Niklaus' piercing gaze watching his every move.  
"Game, on..." Elijah mumbled to his self before taking in a deep breath and exiting the airport doors.

* * *

**Moments Earlier...**

The group (excluding Damon and Stefan) were already on board the coach with other passengers getting ready for their holidays to start. Matt and Jeremy stuck by each other sides (as usual) and found two seats furthest away from the front of the vehicle. Bonnie spotted four seats on the right side of the coach and made her way to fill up the space. Once Caroline had rang the the airline company to explain about the missing case she stepped inside with Elena behind and her sight was automatically compelled to the seat next to her witch friend. Caroline briskly went to sit down next to Bonnie's side. Elena had now noticed the only space left for her was in front of the girls – with a free seat next to it.  
"Thanks Caroline..." She muttered sarcastically.  
"I got here first. Finders, keepers." The blonde remarked as she placed her bag on the floor underneath the chair. Elena huffed as she slumped herself into the seat closest to the window. She admired the airport view in front of her eyes. The sky was the brightest blue – It was never like that in Mystic Falls. The sun caused her to squint and she subconsciously glanced at her daylight ring feeling very grateful she had it on. When she looked back up, her view was distracted by the two Salvatore brothers (they were walking back up with their hand luggage bags looking overly filled). Elena turned around to see that the only seats left on this coach were the one next to her and another a couple of rows behind her brother and Matt.  
"Girls, I don't really want to sit here?" She turned to face her friends who were in mid conversation.  
"I am not giving up this seat." Caroline scowled. Elena refused to acknowledge the stubborn vampire and looked at Bonnie with puppy dog eyes.  
"'Lena, we did say before this vacation that the seating arrangements were first come first serve?" She glanced back with apology in her features. Caroline had now noticed the brothers at the bottom of the coach placing their luggage inside the compartments.  
"You want to swap because either Stefan or Damon will have to sit next to you?" She tried her best not to reveal the smile forming between her words.  
"It isn't funny Caroline?" Elena frowned while she also watched the brothers. Neither of the girls budged.  
"Well don't even think about asking me for favors during our time here!" Elena hissed as she flipped back round to sulk. She was amazed at her best-friends. They both knew that if either of the Salvatore's sat next to her it would be an excruciating journey. Stefan would pretend everything is normal between them two, while Damon on the other hand, would try anything just to get a reaction out of her!

* * *

"Do you think we have enough?" Stefan asked as the two of them strolled to the parked coach.  
"I'm sure you and the girls will have enough to go around until the other case arrives." Damon uttered.  
"And what about you?" Stefan furrowed his brows.  
"I'm only drinking from the vein brother." He answered.  
"You better be joking?"  
"Of course I'm joking..." Damon sighed unimpressed at his Stefan's lack of not noticing sarcasm. His brother was about to shake his head but Damon continued.  
"Or am I?" The eldest Salvatore's smirk was back.  
"Damon?" Stefan glowered.  
"Okay no, seriously I'm kidding around." Damon's face was stern.  
"Right, okay."  
"Ah but-"  
"Oh for fuck sake Damon just shut it!" Stefan hissed. Damon started to laugh at his brothers frustration.  
"Oh, Stefan lighten up." He placed his free arm around his baby brother's shoulders.  
"Would you like me to make a scouts honor that I will not touch a single drop of blood unless it's from a blood-bag during this vacation?"  
Stefan stopped walking as they reached the side of the coach, letting his brother's arm fall to his side. He stared at Damon for a good ten seconds to make sure he wasn't going to burst into laughter and that he was genuine.  
"You truly mean that?" He folded his arms slightly unconvinced. Damon exasperated once more as he placed one piece of luggage filled with the blood-bags inside the compartment.  
"Scouts honor, remember?"  
"I'll believe it, when I see it..."  
"Always the pessimist..." Damon trailed off to the coach's door to step on board.

The minute he was inside, Damon's eyes fell straight on the not so happy brunette and the empty seat beside her. He briefly glanced out the window to see Stefan was piling the last bag on board and smiled.  
Elena prayed as she saw the eldest Salvatore making his way towards her with the smuggest grin etched across his lips. This was going to be one hell of a half hour.  
"Hello Elena." Damon greeted as he settled his self into the chair.  
"Hi." She blankly uttered.  
"Well, I'd thought I would let you know that thanks to St. Stefan and I, you and Blondie still have your delicacy." He rested his head back.  
"You got the bags?" She took an interest.  
"Yup."  
Elena struggled to hide the small smile twinging in her lips as she knew her and Caroline didn't have to worry for a while.  
"Oh, well look at that?" Damon said.  
"Look at what?" Elena gazed outside the coach but saw nothing.  
"That smile. I mean we don't see that everyday..." He arched his head towards her.  
Elena found her self turning away, as she felt her own blood flowing to her cheeks.  
"Cut it out Damon." She muttered.  
"Cut what out?" He looked puzzled.  
"Just, whatever you are doing. Stop it." She finalized as she continued to focus through the glass.  
"It's kind of hard to stop doing something, if you don't know what you're doing?" He looked into her eyes, through the reflection on the window which startled the brunette.

Stefan had now climbed inside to see Damon next to Elena. His body stiffened with jealousy and annoyance because he knew that his brother sat there on purpose. Damon decided to wave arrogantly to him as he tried to find another seat. He found one thankfully not too far from Matt and Jeremy and went to take his place. Of course Stefan was pissed off, he still had feelings for Elena whether he would like to admit it or not. There was two reasons to why he really wanted to go on this vacation. Yes, the whole Elena being a new born vampire was a valid reason but really this holiday was for him. He decided that these two weeks were either their second chance at things or to move on, and right now it felt like the first point had the advantage. Also, Damon being in this picture didn't help either however, like he was going to be able to go without him tagging along?

**Halfway into journey...**

Elena's phone bleeped to tell her she had an SMS waiting to be read. She ignored the look she got from Damon as she rummaged through her hand-luggage to find it. Once she retrieved her cell, Elena typed in her password and clicked on the little, flashing envelope sign to open up the conversation.  
"Ooh, messages already and we are not even at the resort yet. You must be popular?" Damon was leaning over, trying to read.  
"You'd be surprised how popular I am." She simpered as she moved the mobile away to read the text privately.  
"Well, you can never be as popular as me." He retaliated. She snorted at his comment while also replying to the text message.  
"So. who would be messaging you at exactly seventeen minutes past six?" He realized that everyone Elena would usually text were on this same coach.  
"Oh, um just Caroline's mom asking if we had landed..." Elena muttered quite quietly with an assuring smile. Damon wrinkled his nose as he clearly knew Elena was lying, however he thought it would be best not to dwell on it. He watched her reply to the message and without delay, shove it back inside her bag, what she dropped back to the ground.  
"Damon, you're staring?" She noticed his strong gaze on her. He instantly took his eyes off her temporarily to glance at the bag.  
"I know." He replied while his face implied he knew she wasn't telling the truth. Elena blinked more than normal as she felt uneasy under his watchful stare.  
"You are so odd?" She randomly uttered to get the vampire's judging look away from her and it worked.  
"Odd?" His mood changed to amusement in a matter of seconds.  
"Yes." She grinned.

"Well, I suppose it isn't the worst thing you have called me." He began to think back.  
"Yeah like what?" She questioned, still smiling.  
"Ah too many hurtful names to remember." He acted saddened,  
"You probably deserved them all." She raised an eyebrow.  
"Hmm, I guess you're right." He laughed and she soon joined in. Suddenly, it felt all two real for the both of them, smiling and laughing together, that their grins - in unison - died down and an awkward atmosphere arose...


	12. Red or Blue?

**A/N: YAY they have finally arrived, thank god! I did do quite a bit of research about the Universal resort because I haven't actually been there myself, so I'm not actually sure how everything works... The whole wrist-band thing was my idea though and I know that the Hard Rock Hotel more than likely doesn't use that sort of system. Thank you for all the reviews about my last chap guys! And I hope to get many more with this one :D **

* * *

**Chapter Twelve - Red or Blue?**

**Universal Orlando Resort (Hard Rock Hotel)**

Rebekah was truly grateful that she was now standing in the lobby of the Hard Rock Hotel and was no longer driving around in the hired SUV with her frustrating, awkward, attention seeking brothers. As she wondered around to take in her new surroundings, she noticed Kol was just in awe as she.  
"Did you really book this place without having a clue what it would be like?" She uttered while making her way towards her older brother, leaving the eldest two, to sort out the check-in conformation.  
"I didn't exactly have enough time to see, as seen as though Nik wasn't fairly impressed, remember?" Kol muttered without facing her as he examined all the memorabilia dotted around the place.  
"You had like a week to check?" Rebekah interjected.  
"I like surprises." He simply said while noticing a stand what was filled with leaflets/brochures about the resort and went to go a take a few with him.  
"No you don't?" She whispered while frowning so he wouldn't hear. Kol finally turned around to Rebekah, fanning brightly colored papers at her.  
"I can do my _research _tonight now." He sarcastically smiled.  
"A bit late now don't you think?" She raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm never late for anything sister..." He shook his head in a mocking disapproval as he strolled past her to make his way back to their brothers.  
"Kol, Rebekah?" Elijah summoned the two of them back to the check-in desk. Niklaus was leaning his arm against the counter as he scrolled through his phone, what meant he left Elijah to deal with all the paper work. The both of them wasn't exactly on talking terms after earlier. He finally took notice after hearing him call his siblings back and decided that he should actually pay attention now. Once the four of them were all reunited Elijah began.  
"You need to put these on..." He held out four different colored wrist-bands. Two were blue and the other two were red.  
"Why?" Kol asked automatically snatching a red one from his brothers grasp.  
"Because these show we are all inclusive, meaning food and drink etc from the hotel is free." Elijah explained as he took the red band back replacing it with a blue one.  
"I wanted the red one?" Kol looked blankly at the blue wrist-band in his palm.  
"The red ones are for me and Niklaus." He clarified while passing a red one to Nik and the other blue to Rebekah.  
"Why do you get the red ones?" Kol continued to question, clearly not happy that he wasn't getting his favorite color band.  
"If you read Kol it says on your band: _under 21_..." Klaus answered as he put his one on. Kol did as Klaus said and looked down and read the small print explaining he was under twenty-one, when technically he really wasn't.  
"Wait, me and Kol have to where the children wrist-bands?" Rebekah freaked once she realized what the bands meant, however she already put hers on.  
"Well you do both act like a couple of kids." Klaus remarked.  
"Huh? Do I look like a child?" Kol was beginning to understand the concept of the plastic bracelets. The three of them frowned at their brother after his sentence.  
"Alright, ignore my last comment." He shook his head, "But I am not wearing the blue one." He demanded.  
"Me either Elijah!" Rebekah added. Elijah sighed. How could even think that this was going to be a simple task?  
"I do not make the rules." He replied.  
"Well rules are intended to be broken." Kol uttered as he tried to hand the band back to his brother.  
"Kol just put it on, I'm not dealing with this right now." Elijah pushed his hand back. Kol saw the amusement casting in Nik's eyes. He might be permanently stuck in a nineteen year old body, but Kol certainly wasn't under twenty-one! He refused to do what his brother asked and shoved the band in his back pocket instead.

Before the youngest siblings had a chance to argue any more, Elijah finished and moved on.  
"These are your passes to the theme-parks..." He handed the blue tickets out, "Do not lose them." He aimed the last sentence at Kol as he was the last to get his pass. Kol snatched the ticket with a scowl, knowing Elijah purposely meant him.  
"And finally, our room keys..." He held out two rectangle pieces of plastic that looked like credit cards.  
"They do not look like keys?" Kol asked.  
"Well, they are." Rebekah sighed and went to take one, however Elijah swiftly moved his hand away.  
"We need to decide the sleeping arrangements?" He gave his baby sister a stern look.  
"Well I'm having my own room because there is no way I'm sharing with any of you!" She stated.  
"I don't really think you have a choice Rebekah?" Klaus muttered.  
"Kol only booked two twin, deluxe rooms." Elijah refrained. Rebekah's head darted round to her brother.  
"Did you not think I might of wanted my own room!" She hissed.  
"Oh I'm sorry, next time I decide to use Nik's credit card to book accommodation, I will make sure to ask for your preferences..." Kol sarcastically uttered. Out of frustration Rebekah groaned knowing she would now have to share with one of them. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she noticed a man who looked like the hotel manager and stormed off to speak to him.  
"What is she doing?" Klaus complained.  
"Using our vampire advantages..." Elijah breathed. After a thirty second chat a slightly confused manager and a happier Rebekah returned.  
"I do apologize with the unfortunate mix-up we have here." He began. Everyone stared at Rebekah wondering what she had done.  
"I'm sure everything will be resolved..." Elijah replied, however not turning away from his sister who looked very smug. The manager briefly disappeared through the back door to have a word with the receptionist whom assisted the brothers moments ago.  
"So what have you compelled yourself this time?" Kol asked with a slight smirk.  
"My own room." She huffed, still pretending to be annoyed that only two rooms were booked in the first place.  
"You are not doing this all holiday Rebekah." The eldest original stated.  
"If I have to wear a poxy children's band during these two weeks, then the least I can do is get my own room?" She jeered. No one had a chance to reply because the manager and receptionist were back.  
"I'm sorry about that. Here is the key for the deluxe queen room you also booked." He placed the card into Rebekah's palm and she nodded in acceptance.  
"If you four are ready, I can call the bell-boy to take you to your rooms?" The receptionist added.  
"That would be most kind, thank you." Elijah agreed deciding he needed a lie down. The two behind the desk left once again leaving the originals to chat among their selves as they waited to be shown to their accommodation.  
"So if 'Bekah gets her own room, why can't I?" Kol questioned.  
"Don't start." Klaus breathed.  
"Kol is right, you three need to decide who is sharing and who has the other room?" Rebekah added with a sly grin. Without warning Niklaus took a card off the table (that Elijah had previously placed down) with his vampire speed.  
"I am having a room to myself." He announced.  
"That isn't exactly fair?!" Kol exclaimed.  
"Life isn't fair." Klaus stated.  
"Well, I guess that settles it then. Me and Nik have our own rooms while you and Elijah share." Rebekah finalized.

Elijah wasn't happy with the arrangements but he really didn't want to deal with another confrontation with his siblings and decided to come to terms with sharing a room with his baby brother. Kol wasn't impressed either, however at least if he had to share, it was with the brother who hasn't harmed him in anyway. Yet.  
The bell-boy had now appeared to guide the vampires to their rooms. Everyone began to follow except Kol who luckily noticed a box of red bands sat on a shelf behind the check-in desk. He looked left and right to make sure no one was around before jumping over the desk so quickly and swiping a couple of the red bands in his jacket pocket. Pleased with his sneaky moves he ran away to catch up with everyone else...

* * *

**Third floor of hotel...**

Finally the original vampires were settling in to their new habitats for the next couple of weeks. Klaus and Rebekah didn't even bother to thank the young man who lead and pointed them to their rooms. Nor did they utter a goodbye to Elijah or Kol. The rooms were spread throughout the third floor of the hotel. The shared room was the first on the floor and was number sixty-four, where as Nikalus' was seventy and Rebekah's room was number seventy-five.

* * *

"Shotgun!" Kol called out once again today as he ran and dived onto the bed closest to the window, leaving Elijah with the bags and utterly confused.  
"I thought that only worked on cars?" He asked while he dragged the cases inside.  
"I don't know, to be honest I just wanted to test the mattress." Kol answered as he bounced while he sat on his bed. Once he was comfortable with the many pillows, he slipped out the brochures he took earlier and began to flick through them.  
"Wow this place is huge, Elijah." He awed as he observed the complementary map of the whole resort. His brother laughed and smiled.  
"I don't need a map to tell me that Kol..." He replied while unzipping the first lot of luggage that ended up being his brother's. Kol glanced up to see a recognizable white wire sitting on top of his newly bought, twenty-first century clothes. Suddenly remembering, he threw the map away from him and pulled out his phone.  
"Finally!" He grinned and took the wire to the closest plug to charge his cell. He waited until the famous apple icon appeared and jumped back first onto his bed to continue his map reading.  
"Are you going to unpack or am I going to have to do everything for you?" Elijah noticed that Kol's luggage hadn't moved.  
"_Get into the groove and enjoy the pulsating music and swirling lights of the hottest dance club in the universe."_ Kol didn't acknowledge his brother as he was reading aloud. "See, now that sound like my kind of thing!" He was now looking at the many clubs on the resort. "To get into a club you need a red wrist-band, Kol." Elijah reminded him as he was getting frustrated about his brother lack of involvement.  
"Oh, thanks for reminding me brother!" Kol pulled out one of the red wrist-bands out from his pocket and placed it across his wrist.  
"How did you get that?" Elijah looked at him displeased and had now stopped hanging his outfits in the wardrobe.  
"I found it." Kol frowned.  
"You found it?" Elijah folded his arms.  
"Yes on a shelf, behind the check-in desk." The younger brother smiled as innocently as he could.  
"You stole it." Elijah corrected. Kol never replied and lifted the map back up to his face.  
"Kol, get out." Elijah suddenly said.  
"Huh?"  
"If you are not going to unpack or help in the slightest, go and bother someone else please?"  
Kol abruptly got up of the bed and scrunched the map back into his pocket.  
"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted!" He exaggerated and ripped his cell away from its charge before stomping out of the door and slamming it shut causing Elijah to tense and sigh in defeat.

* * *

Kol stood on the third floor not sure of where to go now and immediately regretted charging out of the room. He remembered Rebekah's room was the last door on the right and found his self walking towards it. He knocked confidently as he pulled out the brochure to unscramble the screwed up map. She answered with a smile but as soon as she saw it was her brother it erased.  
"What do you want?"  
"I'm bored, can we go and look around?" He asked while flattening the map on a nearby wall.  
"No I'm busy unpacking and so should you?" She replied.  
"Elijah kicked me out until he was done." He confessed.  
"Well, don't think you're coming in here to pester me?" She tried to close her door but Kol's foot stopped it from shutting.  
"Not even if I bribe you with this?" He took out the other red band and her face automatically lit up. Rebekah quickly grabbed it and put it on her free wrist.  
"I'll see you at dinner Kol." She randomly said and slammed the it in his face.  
"A thanks would have been nice!" He shouted to the door. Next, he saw something blue being shoved under the entrance and it happened to be Rebekah's now torn, old wrist-band.  
"Funny 'Bekah, really? This is the last time I do something considerate for you!" He banged the door with his fist (making sure he wouldn't break it) and left.

* * *

**Approximately the same time (outside The Hard Rock Hotel)**

"Talk about a long journey! That half hour trip turned into an hour?!" Caroline complained and stretched out her arms and neck while stepping off the coach.  
"I know, and I'm starving." Bonnie agreed.  
"Oh my God, I could kill for a blood-bag right now." The blonde uttered.  
"I meant actual food Care?" The witch looked at her disapprovingly.  
"Err I knew that?" Caroline nervously smiled and walked away to get her case.

* * *

Elena had purposely avoided all communication with Damon for the rest of that trip and briskly got off the coach as soon as she could. She was focusing so hard on not accidentally making any eye contact with him, that she never realized her blonde vampire friend sneaking up behind.  
"Soo 'Lena?" Caroline whispered in her ear.  
"Hello Caroline?" Elena turned to give her an odd look.  
"You going to tell me about you and Damon or shall I ask him?" You couldn't get nothing past that girl.  
"There isn't a _me and Damon, _so no," Elena muttered as she pushed a case into Caroline's chest.  
"Oh really? You are going to act like that?" The blonde frowned.  
"I'm not acting like anything Caroline?" The brunette followed.  
"Ugh! You and Damon totally had something back there and it was weird okay?!" Caroline hissed.  
"Had something?" Elena raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes, me and Bonnie had to keep pausing our conversations because of your damn giggling and fooling around half the time, explain that?" Caroline was beginning to sound like a judgy mother.  
"It isn't that difficult to get along with someone, you do know that?"  
"It is when it's Damon."  
"Well, how about we continue this discussion another day, like you know, _once I got a few cocktails in my system._" Elena mimicked her best friend as she was becoming fairly pissed off with how she was acting. Caroline gasped before ending the conversation.  
"People only act bitchy, when they are in denial Elena!" She started to walk away.  
"Then I guess you're in denial most of the time then Caroline!" Elena called back and got the last word. Unfortunately, the whole group including a couple of other guests were watching the bickering vampires and it all became to uncomfortable for Elena.

* * *

"What's wrong with Elena and Caroline?" Jeremy was stood next to Bonnie and decided it was time to break the tension between the both of them.  
"I don't know, I'm guessing everyone is going to be a little ratty and hungry after that journey and vampire's emotions are heightened." She smiled politely as she tried to pull her suitcase out from under another one.  
"Here let me-" Jeremy offered.  
"I got it." Bonnie exclaimed as she still struggled.  
"Bonnie I can help-"  
"Jeremy I got it, it's fine!" Suddenly, the force of the case coming out caused her to fall back into him. For a split moment, Bonnie remembered how good it felt to be wrapped inside Jeremy Gilbert's arms and how he was the only one who ever made her feel safe during everything that had happened. Unfortunately, all it was now was a distant memory and she quickly shook her mind back to reality and positioned herself back up.  
"Thanks." She murmured and lifted her case's handle to drag it away.  
"Welcome Bon." Jeremy mumbled under a deflated breath as he watched her walk away from him once again. What is going to have to do to win her back?

* * *

Damon and Stefan were the last to get their cases as everyone else made their ways to the Hotel lobby.  
"How was your journey brother?" Damon simpered and gave Stefan an innocent grin.  
"I would say quiet but hearing you and Elena enjoying each others company kind of counteracts the statement." Stefan remarked and yanked out his case effortlessly.  
"Do I hear a hint of jealousy there?" Damon continued to smirk as he was next to take out his luggage.  
"Are you wanting the first evening of our vacation to start with an argument Damon?"  
"No, why would I want that?"

Stefan put his hand over his face before replying to his brother's question.  
"Look, whatever game your playing, don't bring Elena into it okay?"

Damon pretended to look utterly hurt.  
"All this because I sat next to her? Christ Stefan, I'd hate to see how you react, if me and Elena have to share the same roller-coaster together? Or even worse the tea-cups?" Damon gasped sarcastically.  
"Don't say I didn't warn you." Stefan muttered and grudgingly dragged his case behind him and left Damon to relish in his younger brothers misery...

* * *

**Second floor of hotel... **

The group were now all in their own rooms sorting out their luggage. Matt and Jeremy had a room exactly next door to the Salvatore's, where as the girls shared a room further up the hall.

Elena and Caroline had completely forgot about their latest argument as soon as they entered the deluxe guest room and took over the two twin beds, leaving an unhappy Bonnie with the pull out sofa.  
"I can't believe Damon is the only one with a red band?!" Caroline bitched while she sat crossed legged piling up her clothes into different outfits.  
"Well technically he is over twenty-one Care?" Bonnie explained as she placed the girls shoes at the bottom of the wardrobe.  
"I know, but what are we going to do, while he goes swanning off to City-Walk every night?" "I'm sure he will probably compel the bouncers to let us lot in..." Bonnie assured.  
"But the whole point of this vacation was not to use our supernatural advantages?" Elena put a downer on the situation and the three girls sat on their beds disheartened.  
"Well how about, as long as we don't compel or Bonnie uses any spells it's okay?" Caroline rearranged the rule. The witch and brunette vampire thought about it before agreeing that, that was their new rule.

A few minutes of unpacking past before Bonnie started a new conversation.  
"What do you think happened to the originals?"  
"They are probably just late, I mean Klaus could still be held up at the airport?" Elena shrugged.  
"Or they could even be at another hotel in the resort?" Bonnie secretly hoped, even though she agreed to them coming.  
"Or maybe they have decided to leave us alone and go back to Mystic Falls?" Caroline smiled.  
"No chance Care. Klaus wouldn't give up a chance to try and get as close to you as possible." Elena laughed.  
"Yeah, and as seen as though you and Rebekah are pals now?" Bonnie joined in the teasing.  
"Huh? We are not pals?!" Caroline scowled. The other two snickered at the blonde's frustration.  
"Not what Elena told me?" The witch grassed up her friend.  
"Eleenaa?" Caroline's expression showed she wasn't impressed.  
"Oops?" Elena muttered before a pillow came flying across the room and smacked her right in the face. The pillow fighting between the girls commenced...

* * *

**Matt and Jeremy's room...**

"And she just walked away, like that?" Matt looked apologetically towards the younger Gilbert as he chilled on the comfiest bed he had ever lied on.  
"Yup." Jeremy simply replied while flicking through the TV channels with the remote.  
"Just give her time man, I'm sure she will come through in the end." Matt tried his best to help however, he wasn't very good with these sort of chats.  
"How much time am I meant to give? It's been months." Jeremy dramatically fell back on his bed.  
"As long as she needs, I guess?"  
Jeremy turned his head to his pal and thanked him before changing the subject.  
"Well, how are you and April doing?"  
"Still early days bro, but it's okay I guess." He smiled as his eyes noticed the two suitcases still waiting to be unpacked.  
"Jer, don't you think we should at least start with the unpacking?" He pointed at the luggage. Suddenly Jeremy saw a metal contraption beside the wardrobe and got up to take a look.  
"Oh my God, dude check this out!" He called Matt over.  
"What is it?"  
"Come here, look!"

As Matt arrived, Jeremy opened it up to reveal a mini-fridge filled with snacks, beer and spirits.  
"I guess the unpacking can wait..." Matt grinned as the both of them began to rummage through the fridge taking anything in reach...

* * *

**Downstairs near the restaurant...**

Kol had been wondering around for about half an hour, denying the fact he was lost. The map had definitely took him to the wrong place. He wanted to find the bar however, he had no idea where he was now. Why did Elijah have to kick him out? He was going to do his luggage, just not there and then...

Unexpectedly, a familiar ringtone vibrated in his pocket and he realized his cell must still be alive. He pulled it out to see it was Elijah who was trying to get hold of him.  
"Ah, are you missing me already big brother?" Kol answered in his usual sarcastic tone.  
"Where are you?" Elijah's voice replied.  
"If I knew I would tell you..." He rested his mobile between his shoulder and ear as he tried once more to read the screwed up map.  
"Can you please just get back to the room, Niklaus, Rebekah and I are waiting for you as always?" His brother sighed.  
"Well, If I didn't get kicked out or if Rebekah wasn't so rude to me, you three wouldn't be waiting now would you?" Kol complained.  
"Kol just hurry up!" Rebekah's shriek appeared from a distance.  
"You've got five minutes." Elijah finished before hanging up.  
"Y_ou've got five minutes._" Kol imitated his brother and shoved his phone angrily in his pocket.

* * *

He began to make his way back to the elevator that he remembered using to get down here in the first place. When he arrived, it took too long to make its way back down to the ground floor for his patience and he went to use the nearby stairs. Unfortunately due to not really paying much attention to his surroundings when other things are ticking in his mind, he couldn't remember what floor his room was on and exited the staircase from the second floor. The corridor looked the same. To be honest it looked exactly the same.  
"What number was the room?" He asked his self. He saw that these doors were in their forties and that's when he recalled that there was definitely a four in his room number. Kol stopped walking when he saw the door forty-six and it seem to trigger a slight memory, however he wasn't sure.  
"Ah, what the hell..." He muttered before using his confident knock once more.  
"We told you guys to give us half an hour-Oh..."

To Kol's shock the pretty little blonde his brother had quite a fancy to answered the door.  
"What the hell do you want?" Her eyes narrowed.  
"I seem to have got the wrong room..." He smirked. He felt foolish, out of all the doors in this hotel he manages to find their one? However, Kol could never let his guard down.  
"Who is it Care?" Elena had now appeared with a couple of white feathers stuck in her hair as she blew a piece of her fringe off her face.  
"Well if I knew you girls were having a pillow fight, I would of found your room much earlier and bought a couple of my own." He smugly stated.  
"Seriously Kol what are you doing here? Has Klaus set you up to this?" Caroline glared.  
"As much as I would love to say this was meaningful, it really isn't and totally coincidental darling."

* * *

Damon and Stefan were now walking down the hall after hearing the accent they are getting know all to well.  
"Well hello guys, I hope you brought more pillows if you have come to join this private party?" Kol referenced to the girls.  
"What?" Damon scrunched his face, disinterested in the original.  
Kol's ringtone had interrupted the reunion and he saw it was Elijah once again calling him.  
"Hi, I'm sorry but I'm not able to get to the phone at the moment, but if you leave your name and number after the-" He cut his self off with a chuckle that escaped him, "Okay sorry I couldn't keep that up, what do you want Elijah?" He asked.  
"Where the hell are you Kol?" His brother was becoming quite angry.  
"With a few of our darling friends."  
"What?"  
"Wait..." He shoved the phone in front of Caroline, "Say hello Nik!"  
"Kol get the damn phone away from me!" She hissed.  
"What the hell is he playing at?!" Everyone else heard Klaus' voice appear from the other line.  
"Will you just get to the third floor now!" Elijah bellowed.  
"Ohhhhhh, the third floor. That explains why I have bumped into you lot then." He nodded at the group.  
"Now, Kol!" Elijah hissed and hung up once again.  
"Well I must dash and I do hope to see all you lovelies at dinner." Kol took a bow before using his vampire speed to escape.  
"The originals have well and truly arrived..." Bonnie uttered...


	13. Memories

**A/N: UGH! Sorry for the little wait guys just been really stressed lately and also my birthday is coming up soon so I have other things on my mind ;D ahh the big eighteenth! OMG I have even begun coming up with a brilliant idea for a sequel to this haha it's crazy. Huge thanks to the follows/faves/reviews. It feels like I have been writing this forever now but there is so much to go! Thank you guys!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen - Memories.**

**Second Floor, Room Forty-Six (The Girl's Room).**

It had been a slow thirty minutes since Kol's rude disruption that finalized the Mikaelson's were one-hundred percent staying in the same hotel.

Once he left the confused and annoyed group, the Salvatore's didn't bother asking any questions and retreated back to their room to get ready as the girls decided to do the same and went back inside.  
"I'm slowly regretting that pillow fight now..." Bonnie muttered during the silent clean up of the feathers and bed-sheets sprawled out across the room.  
"It reminds me of when you showed me you was a witch by levitating the feathers on my bed." Elena smiled as she lifted the blanket causing the down to fly everywhere. Bonnie began to laugh, remembering the happy time while Caroline frowned in confusion.  
"Oh, so Elena got a lovely flying trick when she found out but I had to get some freaky voodoo, séance that gave me chills for weeks?!" Caroline huffed as all the feathers hit the ground.  
"I did try telling you before?" Bonnie reasoned. Caroline shook her head and hands simultaneously at the Bennett witch before grabbing a half ripped cushion and chucking it to one side.  
"Don't throw it to my side Care, it was on your bed..." Elena flung it back.  
"No it wasn't. I have six cushions on my bed already and you have five?!" The blonde threw it again with much more force than before causing Elena to stumble back.  
"My other one is on the floor near my night-stand!" The brunette charged the ripped pillow at Caroline once more. Unfortunately due to gravity the down inside the cushion flew out all over the vampire's beds.  
"Um that was my cushion guys..." Bonnie noticed that her pull-out couch was missing one. Elena and Caroline automatically at the same time collapsed in defeat on their beds.  
"I blame the originals for my mood." Caroline exasperated.  
"Personally, I blame hunger. The last thing I ate was the chocolate chip muffin Bonnie and I shared." Elena answered for mostly herself.  
"Well it's twenty past eight, doesn't the restaurant downstairs open at like seven?" Caroline sat back up and walked towards her wardrobe realizing she hasn't even changed.  
"Then it must be open now." Elena copied the blonde and went to the other wardrobe to examine the clothes she had just placed in there.  
"You two are not just going to leave me to clean all this up are you?" Bonnie scanned her hands across the half messy room.  
"We can all clean it up after dinner Bon." Elena assured.  
"Exactly." Caroline beamed as she pulled out her white, denim shorts and a black off the shoulder, cotton shirt.  
"I'm going to the bathroom quick to put this on." She smiled before strolling down the small corridor.  
"I'm not really hungry." Bonnie uttered. Elena paused to turn around to her best-friend.  
"Really?" She looked concerned.  
"Yeah, I'm tired more than anything." The witch shrugged, "I think I'm just going to have an early night and re-charge for tomorrow."  
"Are you sure? We don't have to look around after if that's what you're on about?" Elena wondered what the true reason was behind this announcement.  
"Honestly, 'Lena it's fine. You and Caroline go and let off some steam and I'll see you two in morning." Bonnie was adamant.  
"Well, do you want us to bring some food up with us or-?"  
"Elena..." The witch raised an eyebrow indicating her friend to stop worrying.  
"How do I look?" Caroline disrupted the girls as she marched out of the bathroom door to reveal her first outfit decision for the holiday.  
"Looking good Care. Who you dressing up for?" Bonnie winked.  
"Myself." She scowled knowing full well what Bonnie meant.  
"I think I'm going to go for this..." Elena pulled out a dark-red, flowy, skater-back dress with a cropped leather jacket.  
"Ooo pretty, put it on now!" Caroline shooed her brunette pal towards the bathroom door to get changed and slammed it shut behind her.]

"Are you not going to decide what to wear?" She asked Bonnie while rummaging through her case of heels.  
"I'm not coming." Bonnie sighed annoyed that she had to explain this once more.  
"Say that again?" Caroline raised a blonde eyebrow towards the witch.  
"I've already said this to Elena, I want an early night."  
"You better not be like this every night Bonnie?" Caroline complained as she yanked out one silver platform and a black, suede wedge.  
"Of course not." Bonnie groaned and slumped herself on the couch.  
"Good. What ones?" Caroline held out the shoes for Bonnie to pick.  
"Platforms." She pointed.  
"Great minds think alike."The blonde smiled and threw the black wedge back in the case to pick out the other silver shoe. The girls were distracted once again with Elena entering into their views to give a little twirl.  
"I seriously might have to steal that dress from you one day." Caroline admired.  
"After me you can." Bonnie claimed.  
"Hey, it's my dress. At least let me wear it a few times guys?" Elena laughed.

Caroline slipped on her heels and promptly stood up.  
"Well, I'm ready." She brushed herself down and took a glance in the full body mirror attached to the wall before turning to Elena, "Come on!"  
"Okay, hold on!" Elena cried and quickly grabbed her black, knee-high boots and bag.  
"Oh god I almost forgot my own purse." Caroline ran over to her own night-stand to take hers and pulled out her cell briefly to check the time.  
"Right I'm leaving, see ya Bon." She began to head for the front door.  
"Will you let me just get my shoes on!" Elena hissed, frantically pulling on her last boot as Bonnie laughed at their squabbling.  
"Don't kill each other tonight because you still got to clean up that mess later." She gestured towards their feather decorated beds.  
Elena gave Bonnie a very brief hug and headed for the aggravating blonde vampire who was already headed down the hall.

* * *

"So who we knocking for first?" Caroline called out behind her as Elena briskly caught up.  
"Matt and Jeremy are closer."  
"Number thirty-one right?" The blonde tried to remember, "Wait, Elena I'm in the twenties?" She turned around to see Elena had now stopped and was standing in front of a door staring at her with an amused expression across her face. Caroline smiled sheepishly before backing up to her friend.  
"You could of told me we were there?" She whispered while Elena knocked on the door.  
"I wanted to see how long it would take before you noticed." She smiled as her brother Jer opened the door with a stumble.  
"'Lena and Caroline are at the door!" Jeremy shouted out to Matt.  
"Let them in!" He called from his bed. The girls gave each other a puzzled look before entering a room identical to theirs except the beds were on the opposite side of the wall. The vampire's noses scrunched with the sudden smell of the yeast coming from the guys _free_ beverages.  
"Have you been drinking?" Elena stated the obvious, unimpressed at her brother and her ex. Jeremy instantly said no where as Matt said the opposite.  
"Well I'm guessing Matt is the one telling the truth here?" Caroline added another obvious comment.  
"And Miss Forbes, you would be correct!" Matt slurred and fell back onto his pillow, however still keeping his beer bottle straight up in his hands.  
"You was meant to say no Matt." Jeremy rolled his eyes and tried to punch the quarter-back, instead he ended up swinging for open air near Caroline.  
"Where did you get the beers from?" Elena began to hunt around the room, picking up more empty bottles and food wrappers.  
"The fridge." Matt pointed with his beer and eyes closed as he was now starting to feel the effects of six bottles and three shots of tequila in his system.  
"You have a fridge?!" Caroline rushed over to the metal door next to their wardrobe to take a closer look.  
"We do as as well Care?" Elena frowned.  
"Ugh I get told nothing!" She cried and opened the door to find half a bottle of opened tequila sitting on a now empty shelf.  
"We get tequila too!?" Caroline squealed as she pulled out the spirit. Elena abruptly snatched the bottle from her fellow vampire.  
"You drank this as well?!"  
Jeremy opened one eye at the screech from his sister.  
"I didn't like that stuff very much, Matt drank most of that." He fanned his hand over in his drunk buddy's direction.  
"Liar you had the exact same amount of shots as me!" The quarter-back's muffled voice arose from under many cushions. Suddenly Jer started laughing uncontrollably at the odd sight of Matt buried in pillows that caused him to sit back up.  
"What's so funny man?" Matt began to chuckle as well and got no reply other than a louder laugh.  
"Jer what is funny?" He repeated.  
"I don't even know dude!" Jeremy managed to say and randomly the two guys erupted in stitches.  
The girls just watched as the two of them continued to roll around like this was some joke the females didn't seem to get.  
"Elena can we just go, I'm actually starving and if I don't eat in the next twenty minutes, I will have to resort in biting one of them two." Caroline voice was stern and the boys quickly hushed their giggling.  
"Hey don't be using threats Care, we are not stopping you from leaving?" Matt answered as he regained his composure.  
"We was going to invite you to dinner, but even if you want to go or not I think it's best if you stay indoors tonight for all of our sakes." Elena told them.  
"Arr my stomach feels weird." Jeremy announced.  
"Oh no, If he is going to be sick I'm leaving right now!" Caroline screeched and stood beside the front door for safety.  
"Me and you are definitely talking about this tomorrow." Elena told her younger brother before leaving the two guys to deal with intoxicated minds.

* * *

"It's going to end up just being me and you at this rate." Caroline decided to start a conversation as they walked further down the second floor hall.  
"Hmm." Elena hummed, not really paying attention.  
"Elena he is nearly eighteen..." The blonde vampire spoke on behalf of Jeremy.  
"I know he is?"  
"Well, then let him be. He is old enough to make his own decisions now." She soothed.  
Elena never had a chance to reply because unexpectedly the two girls bumped straight into two familiar figures.  
"We were just about to knock for you?" Stefan said as he realized who he was standing in front of.  
"Well same here." Elena smiled politely.  
"Well, don't you two scrub up well." Damon simpered as he noticed the two female vampire's clothing choices.  
"I would say thanks but I don't like you." Caroline sneered.  
"Meh, life goes on..." Damon shrugged unhurt.  
"Where's Bonnie?" Stefan noticed the trio was one girl down this evening.  
"She wasn't really hungry and wanted an early night." Elena sympathized with the absent witch.  
"And Matt and Jeremy are drunk so it's just us four tonight." Caroline added.  
"Drunk?" The Salvatore's questioned together.  
"Please do not ask." Elena sighed.  
"How could they be drunk?" Damon ignored Elena's plea.  
"They had a fridge full of alcohol including tequila!" The blonde mentioned.  
"A fridge? Alcohol? Tequila?" Damon looked at everyone of them.  
"Damon, we have a fridge in our room with the same inside?" Stefan glanced at him frustrated.  
"I saw no such thing?" Damon glared.  
"See Elena! I'm not the only one who never knew it was there!" Caroline exclaimed. Elena had enough talk of alcohol and fridges as she felt her stomach rumble uncontrollably.  
"Can we just get moving before the restaurant closes?"...

* * *

**Downstairs...**

After a long awkward journey down the elevator and a short walk to the restaurant the four vampires were now waiting in a short queue just outside the doors to be taken to a table.  
"We really should of have got here earlier?" Caroline complained as she tried to take a peek above a couple's head in front of her.  
"Any sign of _them_." Elena almost whispered as she was talking about the four fellow vampires.  
"Well I can't really see much at the moment but if I can't hear them that's usually a good sign." Caroline smiled hoping her words were true.  
"I still don't get why we are down here waiting to eat when one, there is perfectly good alcohol in our rooms waiting to be drunk, two, outside this hotel there are many clubs and bars around and three, we don't necessarily need to eat food?" Damon had decided queuing and waiting around was his tipping point.  
"Doesn't mean we don't get hungry?" Stefan argued.  
"Yes for blood, not a piece of pecan pie." Damon continued to press a little too loudly.  
"Would you like to turn your volume button down a bit? Or even better, off?!" Caroline hissed. He reluctantly listened after the glares from his brother and Elena and frowned.  
"Damon, we got two weeks to go off and get dangerously drunk, just how you like it so the least you can do is sit down for dinner tonight?" The brunette vampire reassured. His frown stayed, however it softened towards Elena.

* * *

"Hello and welcome to the Palm Restaurant, how many would be seating this evening?" The restaurant manager asked Caroline from his small podium at the front door.  
"Four please." She smiled – she liked being in charge if it wasn't already that obvious. Suddenly, she heard a male voice dramatically clearing his throat. She tensed and scowled, thinking it was Damon just to irritate her but when she turned around her little group were turned around as well.

Much to all of their dismay, Kol was standing right behind them smiling like a cheshire cat with his siblings not far behind him.  
"I apologize sir but darling Caroline here meant eight." Kol corrected her. Elena and Stefan stared in utter shock as Damon and Caroline growled quietly.  
"If I meant eight Mikaelson, I would of said eight?" Her teeth were gritted and fists were curled up into tiny balls.  
Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus had now caught up with Kol as the restaurant manager was now starting to look really nervous with the confrontation.  
"So out of all the restaurants on this resort you are going to eat at the same one as us?" Damon really wasn't impressed and never took his piercing gaze off Kol once.  
"Free country Salvatore." Kol smugly replied.  
"Why must you always have to make a bad impression?" Elijah muttered to his younger brother before moving him aside to speak.  
"I believe my brother is right in his indication of it's a free country but we do not have to associate on the same table if you four do not wish?" Elijah explained.  
"Thank god." Rebekah mumbled to Kol but wasn't really acknowledged.  
"Then table for four please." Caroline turned back around to the manager.  
"Um hold on a minute Care?" Elena paused the group once more, "Maybe we all should eat together?"  
"What?!" Everyone minus Elijah and Klaus exclaimed.  
"Well I'm just saying I'd much rather us all get along for the duration of this vacation than us all wanting to rip each others throats out every second we get?!" She now had them all listening.  
"It's two hours at most that we all have to sit around the same table and it isn't like, Elijah, Klaus, Damon and Stefan haven't done it before?" She glanced at the four men especially leaving the other two originals looking reasonably confused.  
"You four have had dinner together?" Rebekah looked almost disgusted.  
"It wasn't exactly a friendly dinner party Rebekah?" Klaus glanced at her frustrated.  
"Well, I definitely know what happens when you get invited to a Salvatore dinner party..." Elijah uttered seemingly displeased with the memories coming back.  
"Yes well the past is the past..." Stefan tried to reason.  
"I want to know what happens at one of your dinner parties?" Kol interrupted clearly not knowing the underlying meaning of his brothers comment. Klaus was about to tell him, however the manager bravely stood in explaining that they must hurry up and decide what it is they wish to do because there is a big queue forming behind them all. Caroline being automatically the voice for the gang thought about the answer to give very wisely.  
"Table for eight please..." She muttered blankly ignoring the winning grin from Kol and the slight smile Klaus seemed to now have across his own face. Rebekah and Damon seemed to be the only two frowning as they all followed the manager to their table where as Stefan, Elijah and Elena had looks of relief. Caroline was the only one who's face no one could read. She wasn't happy nor was she angry, to be honest right now all she felt is hunger and if she had dine with foes then so be it...


	14. Vampires Will Be Vampires

**A/N: Well hello guys! It's been a while haha. I apologize I have been very busy lately and also this chapter was a really stressful one that has had many changes and re-writes. This is the final chapter of day one, next chapter will officially be the start of their holiday thank god!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen - Vampires will be Vampires...**

As much as Kol would love to hit the night life in this place, he knew that an early night was calling him after the excruciating long day and especially after the previous dinner with the rest of the vampires. He dragged his body around the room as he stripped down, dropping his clothes to the floor before collapsing on top of his bed. A sigh came out subconsciously from his lips and he reached for his mobile to ring his fellow room mate Elijah.  
His brother hadn't been seen for at least an hour and Kol wasn't exactly the caring nor worrying type however, the reason to Elijah's disappearance was something to be concerned about. Kol listened for the dialing tone and waited patiently for Elijah to pick up. Unfortunately he did not and it went straight to answer phone.  
"Elijah it's me..." Kol began as the beep signaled to speak, "Wait, why do people say it's me? Of course it's me the caller I.D gives that away. Sorry I went off track. Where are you? Come on brother don't let Nik get to you of all people! And don't expect me to wait up all night to let you in either because you and I both know that isn't happ-"  
Kol was cut short by the limited time and the call ended.  
"Ugh technology!" He groaned and lied casually on his bed for minute or so wondering what to next. Sleep was his answer however in all honesty Kol and Elijah both knew he would be waiting up. He saw the television control placed carefully on the night-stand between the two beds and decided TV was really the answer to keep him occupied...

* * *

**The Palm Restaurant (Earlier on).**

The vampires were guided to their permitted table on the far side of the restaurant. Caroline and Elena were eager to sit next to each other and were the first to take a seat. Kol rapidly followed, sliding into a chair next to Caroline – he was up for a bit of fun and winding up the cute blonde and his older brother was the way to go about it. After giving Kol a stern glare, Klaus smoothly made his way to a seat on the other side of the table where his baby sister was already perched. The remaining places were two chairs on either end and one more next to Rebekah. Damon decided that he wasn't up for reuniting with the snooty original (he got to know briefly back in Mystic Falls) and went straight to one end. Elijah promptly took the other, leaving Stefan with the only seat left on the same side as Klaus and Rebekah – _Just like old times_ he thought regrettably.

As the waiter came by and passed everyone tonight's menu, not a word was uttered between the group. Everyone started to thoroughly scan through their identical menus to avoid the awkward tension weaving its way through the atmosphere, except for Kol. Instead he hadn't even opened his menu. He was watching everyone's overly concentrated expressions with bemusement followed by agitation. How could he have fun if everyone was pretending no one else existed?  
"I'm pretty sure the sign outside says restaurant not library?" He placed his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his hands. Everyone looked up from the pages of food in front of their eyes. Half of the group had their eyebrows raised where as the rest looked at him in disgust for speaking.  
"We are all choosing what we would like to eat, maybe you should do the same before the waiter comes back." Elijah muttered from behind his own menu. Kol sighed dramatically and sat back up. He flung his own menu open, accidentally knocking Caroline's out of her grasp.  
"Watch what you're doing jack-ass!" She hissed and bent down to reach for it.  
"Oh calm down Forbes, I didn't exactly do it on purpose." He smirked and ignored the frustrated gazes falling on him.  
"We never know with you." Damon muttered and put his menu down as he now knew what he was going to pick. Kol's only answer was a smug grin and he continued to skim down the many meals in front of him.  
"Well I've decided what I'm getting!" Rebekah cheerily announced as she clapped her menu shut causing Stefan to wince at the sudden disruption.  
"And that would be Rebekah?" Klaus exasperated aware that his sister would sulk if no one gave her the attention she craves.  
"The chicken parmigiana." She smiled.  
"You better watch the calorie count for that sis. You know what they say, a moment on your lips, forever on your hips. Kol mocked. Caroline and Elena carelessly let out a giggle but soon hushed as Rebekah angrily jumped out of her seat.  
"Where are you going?" Elijah turned as she stormed off.  
"To powder my nose!" She hissed and left for the nearest rest-room. Before Elijah or anyone else even had a chance to have ago at Kol he spoke.  
"If I knew she was going to react like that I wouldn't of said it." He held his hands up in surrender.  
"Of course she was going to react like that, it's Rebekah." Klaus retorted.  
"Someone should at least check if she's okay?" Stefan suggested. The group stared at one another momentarily – clearly neither one of them wanted to go.  
"Well, don't look at me. I'm the last person she is going to want to see now." Kol backed out.  
"Yeah, I don't fancy taking a trip to the little girls room, so I'm out." Damon pitched and lent back into his chair. Instantly the other men all glanced at Elena and Caroline.  
"What?" Caroline complained with narrowed eyes.  
"Our certain anatomy kind of rules the rest of us out, except for you two lovely ladies." Kol explained. The girls glanced at each other in irritation.  
"Fine I'll go..." Elena whined and prompted her self out of the chair. Caroline watched her best friend walk away leaving her with the guys. She looked at them and back at Elena. She really did not want to go and pretend to be nice and console Rebekah but she wasn't going to stay here and be the only female.  
"I think, I'm just gonna go with Elena..." She smiled briefly and exited the table.

* * *

The remaining male vampires had now ordered their drinks and also three cocktails for the girls since they were still absent. Kol noticed Stefan was drinking something that did not look alcoholic free and frowned.  
"So if it was that easy for Stefan to order and alcoholic drink, what is the point in these wrist bands?" He mentioned and pointed at the blue band around Stefan's wrist.  
"How do you even have a red one? You definitely look at least under twenty-one." Stefan also frowned displeased.  
"I work in mysterious ways mate." Kol fluttered his fingers jokingly resulting in an eye roll from Stefan.  
"They are not going to check everybody's wrist during every evening Kol." Klaus eventually answered his brother's question.  
"Then the system is pointless."  
"I like to see you try and get into a club with a blue band." Damon added.  
"Pfft easy." Kol replied.  
"Without using compulsion." Elijah concluded. Kol's unusual silence earned scoffs from his fellow diners.  
"Did we catch you out there brother?" Klaus lowered his bottom lip mockingly.  
"I don't need compulsion because I have a certain something called charm." He sneered.  
"Charm gets you no where now days, ask my brother he'll tell you that." Stefan smirked.  
"What is that suppose to mean Stefan?" Damon glared unimpressed. Even though Stefan wasn't going to explain, he couldn't because the girls appeared once again with a much more relaxed Rebekah.  
"What did we miss?" Elena asked as she leant back into her seat.  
"Honestly not much." Elijah smiled warmly.  
"What did you do?" Kol whispered in Caroline's ear while glancing in his sisters direction.  
"I did nothing. Elena was the one who got her back out here not me." Caroline muttered back  
"Are you okay now Rebekah?" Klaus turned to his sister.  
"Yes, I'm just waiting for an apology from Kol." She muttered and adjusted herself for comfort.  
"Pardon?" Kol blurted, "All I said was be careful with what choose, I mean you don't want to come back from this holiday half a stone heavier do you? If anything I was helping you out." He tried to act sincere as he could. Rebekah's eyes narrowed in distress.  
"Kol please don't make the situation worse and just apologize." Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose and his shook his head unimpressed.  
"Sorry." He breathed with a lack of meaning. Rebekah accepted that was all she was going to get and nodded her head in acceptance.  
"Why did you ever persuade me to let us all eat at the same table?" Caroline leaned into Elena's ear.  
"Sorry." She copied Kol's apology...

* * *

**An hour and twenty minutes later.**

"So what exactly happened once we all left the airport?" Caroline bravely questioned the Hybrid, waving her spoon around in his direction. The flow of alcohol had loosen the tension around them and finally they were all slowly allowing their selves in common conversation. Unfortunately, Caroline's sudden tipsy query had ruined the ambiance and three brothers glanced at one another awkwardly.  
Elena hit her leg insisting that it isn't any of their business.  
"Ow, 'Lena!" She growled.  
"What do you think happened?" Rebekah replied with coldness in her tone.  
"Well I wouldn't know and that's why I'm asking." Caroline frowned.  
"Why the sudden interest?" The much older blonde had now stopped eating her dessert and was intrigued by Caroline.  
"Can I not ask a simple question without being interrogated myself?"  
Kol suddenly snickered but quickly stopped as he saw the angry blue eyes falling on him.  
"Sorry just the irony of what you said." He took a sip of his drink. Caroline and Rebekah ignored him.  
"No you can't." Rebekah carried on.  
"Then it's a good job I was asking Klaus."  
"Why are you two arguing, I thought you were friends?" Klaus dodged the main question and asked one of his own with a bemused smile.  
"Since when?" Caroline hissed.  
"Since you and my sister's little fashion show back in Richmond." Kol answered.  
She instantly glared at her best friend, automatically assuming Elena was to blame.  
"I never said a word." Elena defended herself.  
"I would never be friends with her." Rebekah muttered as she finished her last spoonful.  
"Excuse me?" Caroline's eyebrows disappeared under her bangs. The female original shrugged not bothered that she had pissed off the girl.  
"Well I wouldn't be friends with you if you were the last vampire on earth!"  
"Um Caroline quiet down we are in a restaurant remember." Elena butted in but it was no use.  
"Oh please, if you and me were ever the last vampires on earth I would hunt you down and kill you just for the pure thrill and satisfaction." Rebekah angered.  
"Ding ding ding. First point goes to Rebekah; sorry Forbes." Kol used his fork and hit it against his glass as a pretend bell.  
"Why do you always have to be the instigator?" Klaus sighed, trying to speak up over the bickering blondes.  
"Well why do you always have to get involved?" Kol complained back.  
"I do not!" The Hybrid scowled.  
"Stefan, is your brother just as aggravating and useless as mine?" The younger Mikaelson got the younger Salvatore's attention. Stefan couldn't help but snort at Kol's question.  
"In more ways than one." He answered.  
"Don't be such a prude Elena!" Rebekah cried out.  
Damon was now distracted from the cat-fight on the other end of the table as he heard his brother reply.  
"So now you want to start an argument?" Damon glared.  
"I never start the arguments Damon, that's your doing." Stefan calmly replied back while he took glances back and forth from the girls and his brother.  
"See, now you've set off the Salvatores!" Klaus hissed over the two new voices to be put in the mix.  
"How?!"

* * *

The whole table was now in mid arguments with one another except for Elijah who watched patiently and was becoming fairly embarrassed with the little group. A few other diners around the room were now slowly listening to the bickering table and Elijah knew he needed it to end before it all got out of hand. He watched the faces of the girls and could even swear he could see Caroline's eyes darken. He couldn't manage to get his voice heard and after the third try he was now angry. Suddenly his curled up fist slammed against the wooden table. The group silenced immediately and all looked down at the fist embedded into the wood. Elijah knew he used to much strength and there was definitely a dent however, he did not remove his hand.  
"Don't start being the_ mediator_ Elijah. Especially not now." Niklaus exasperated very coldly.  
Just having to look at his brother's sneering face was enough to anger Elijah but it was his words that did it. He couldn't deal with him no more. Niklaus might have not started all of this but he had a major part and how dare he demand him not to be a _mediator_. If he didn't the group would be ripping limbs of each other in front of these humans at this very moment.  
Elijah couldn't control his rage. He found his self suddenly jumping out of his seat and going for Niklaus. The vampires quickly tried to break the fighting brothers and surprisingly Kol was the one who ended it by standing in between the two and reminding them both where they were.  
Elijah instantly realized what he done and was abruptly feeling fairly ashamed for stooping as low as them all. He just did the thing he was trying to avoid. He couldn't manage to look at anyone around him and decided the best thing to do was to leave and very quickly he did.  
"What exactly was that all about?!" Klaus breathed trying to adjust his collar but no one replied because they were all watching the eldest vampire exiting the scene...

* * *

**Three hours later...**

Elijah wasn't sure how much time had passed. It could have been minutes or hours, he didn't know nor care. He had left the restaurant and was walking around the resort in circles. What came over him? Yes Niklaus was a pain but did he deserve it?_ Of course he did look what he did to Kol earlier today_ he thought. Was he just making up excuses now to ease his mind?  
Elijah paused his mind for a second to check the time on his cell. He remembered he switched it off after the miss call he got from Elena. It was best to not answer his actions quite yet. Once it was on he saw that he had a few more miss calls from Elena, Rebekah and an answer phone message... from Kol?  
"This should be interesting." Elijah muttered as he placed the mobile to his ear.  
_"Elijah it's me...Wait, why do people say it's me? Of course it's them the caller I.D gives that away. Sorry I went off track. Where are you? Come on brother don't let Nik get to you of all people! And don't expect me to wait up all night to let you in either because you and I both know that isn't happ-."_  
He let out a little laugh that the message ended to soon and imagined his brother wasn't impressed with that. He finally checked the time and it was ten past three in the morning. It was about time to let Kol out of his misery and let him sleep.

Elijah made sure no one was around before he used his vampire speed and it the matter of thirty seconds he was back on the third floor and in front of his door. He knocked once to see if Kol would answer. With that failing he took the spare key card out of his pocket and swiped it into the lock.  
Kol was spread out across the bed in nothing but his boxers and the TV control lightly balancing in his hand. Elijah looked straight to the floor where Kol had abandoned his clothes and he sighed frustratingly.  
"Kol wake up and clean this mess." He nudged his brother as he stepped over the pile and pulled his tie off.  
Kol growled like an animal as he was disrupted from his slumber. He opened his eyes about to have ago at the rude intruder until he realised it was Elijah.  
"You're back?" He rubbed his eyes. Elijah just nodded as he hung his suit jacket up on a hanger.  
"Did you get my message?"  
"Most of it." Elijah smiled weakly.  
"Yeah, what is it with that? I didn't even have chance to finish." Kol stretched his body out before getting up to do what his brother asked. Nothing was said.  
"So are you ready to explain why you nearly killed Nik earlier?"  
"That's merely impossible without the white oak stake Kol." Elijah switched the television off.  
"You know what I meant."  
Once more Elijah didn't reply and continued to prepare his self for bed.  
"Fine I will try and read your mind then. Hold on..." Kol got back on his bed and sat crossed leg in a meditation position. He began to hum purposely.  
"Kol shut up it's late."

Kol frowned and got into bed once Elijah switched the light off. Neither of them spoke for a couple of minutes.  
"Elijah?"  
"Yes?"  
"I have an idea." Kol randomly said.  
"And that would be?" Elijah sighed.  
"Well you and Nik were obviously the only ones arguing tonight so I have idea how to sort it."  
"You're going to sort what exactly?"  
"Our beloved friendship with the others." Kol smiled in the dark.  
"Kol don't cause any more trouble." Elijah sat up and turned the lamp on.  
"I'm being serious! I have a plan and I will tell you it in the morning." Kol smirked oddly before turning the light back of and turning away from Elijah's view...

* * *

**A/N: Oooo what's Kol up to? ;D**


	15. It Takes Two

**A/N: Another chapter done and dusted! Sorry for the extra long wait guys but I ended up forgetting I actually had a life outside fanfiction and needed a break ;) haha I hope most of you didn't mind. Thanks for my reviews/faves/follows 3 and hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen – It Takes Two.**

**Day One: **

Klaus blinked once, twice, then a third time to readjust from the light that bled into his hotel room. He hadn't seen the sun this bright for a few weeks now – You didn't exactly move to Mystic Falls for the weather.

He hadn't woken up feeling this low for quite a while. Was it the one millionth new surrounding Klaus would have to get used to? Or was it that he was still no closer to getting _closer_ with Caroline? No. It was his brother – Elijah. Last night's random attack had left Klaus feeling seldom. By all means he knew he was not innocent when it comes to attacking his own brothers but it takes a lot for Elijah to purposely hurt anyone. Maybe his older brother had a lot on his mind? Or maybe Klaus just completely deserved it. Whatever the reason behind it was, Klaus also knew he was way to stubborn and vain to ever apologize – it's a Mikaelson trait after all.

Three loud knocks against his door distracted him from his thoughts. He frowned immediately as he realized how little alone time he was actually going to have during this vacation.  
"Nik are you up?" Rebekah voice rang from out in the hallway. At first he didn't reply hoping that would imply he was not, but she continued.

"Please hurry up and answer the door!" Rebekah decided to repeatedly knock, knowing that her brother sooner or later would have to answer. Within seven loud knocks, Klaus shot up very agitated with this disruption and flung open the door as Rebekah fist was in mid air.  
"Go away..." He growled and turned back around. He tried to swing the door shut but she saved it with her palm before it could close for good.  
"Don't slam the door in my face!" She marched in as she slammed it herself.  
"Well I clearly didn't because I can still see your face." Klaus turned his head with stern eyes.  
"I'm going to take a wild guess here and say that you are in a bad mood." Rebekah sat down on his bed and watched him carefully.

"No, I just don't like being rudely interrupted by a hundred knocks on my door." Klaus replied as he pulled a white shirt over his head.  
"I'm not letting you sleep in all day." Rebekah flipped back her hair as she took a glance out of the window. "Nor am I letting you hide in the dark." She got up to open the curtains. She was rewarded by his eyes automatically squinting and a low growl forming in his throat.  
"You could of at least warned me you were going to do that." He hissed.  
"Why? You haven't exactly got to worry about making sure your daylight ring is on at all times any more." She scowled.  
"What do you want?" He got straight to the point.  
"For you to come downstairs for breakfast." Rebekah folded her arms.

"I'm not hungry." Klaus rejected the offer.  
"We are _always _hungry Nik." She wasn't taking any excuses today. Klaus flashed her an unimpressed look.  
"You knew what I meant."

Rebekah eyed him carefully before uttering another word.  
"Elijah is more than likely not going to show his face after yesterday." She announced.  
"And you think he is the reason why I don't want to go and get something to eat?"

"Well if that isn't the reason then tell me?" She frowned.

"Rebekah just go." He sighed gesturing his arm to the door. Rebekah was about to admit defeat as she put one foot forward, she halted.  
"No! If you do not come down for breakfast, I swear I will bring everyone up here to you." She stopped for a beat, "And yes that means Caroline can see how pathetic you are acting!"

Klaus was not expecting his sister to react how she did. He could easily just say _no _he isn't coming but he wouldn't hear the end of it from Rebekah.  
"Fine..."

* * *

Kol checked his cell for the time what was currently twenty-seven minutes past eight; He had already been up for fifteen minutes laying quietly for Elijah to awake and had enough of waiting for his day to start. He flipped open the cover and climbed out of bed. A tuft of Elijah's hair was the only thing visible out the top of his blanket. Kol took one step in between the two beds and knelt down by the side of his brother.

"Elijah..." Kol sing-songed in a soft whisper into his ear. The cover moved slightly and a grumble was heard underneath. Kol was an impatient type and didn't appreciate the lack of awareness from his brother.  
"Elijah get up." Kol's volume was slightly louder and a nudge in Elijah's ribs was added.

The younger original reward was a much louder groan and also a turn, however that wasn't good enough. Kol got his self up and marched over to an empty suitcase leaning against their wardrobe. He lifted it up over his head and lunged it towards Elijah's bed. Suddenly the blanket flew up into the air and Elijah was revealed with his expression clearly not a happy one. He glanced at the case lying half on top of him and then at his brother. Kol smiled sweetly.  
"Good morning brother!"

Kol wasn't greeted back. Instead Elijah sat up, rubbed his face and flipped the cover and suit-case off of him. He ignored Kol's innocent façade and walked past him to put on his shirt.  
"You're meant to say good morning back when someone says it to you. It's the polite thing to do." Kol sat down on the couch next to him.  
"If you're going to throw a suit-case at me every morning during this holiday, you can pack up and move in with Rebekah or Niklaus." Elijah said in a mono-tone voice as he shoved the case back into Kol's hands to make his bed.  
"Yes because the both of them would welcome me with open arms if I turned up on their doorstep." He raised one eyebrow and placed the case down next to him.  
"Oh I wonder why?" Sarcasm etched in Elijah's voice. Kol shrugged implying he knew exactly why but he really couldn't of cared less.

"So what are we all doing today then?" He rubbed his palms together.  
"Well I seem to recall you telling me last night that you have some sort of plan you would like to share?" Elijah remembered while opening the fridge to find a couple of blood-bags he previously packed inside.  
"Yeah but that involves everyone and I decided I'm not saying anything until we see _everyone." _Kol grinned.  
"Fair enough." Elijah handed him a glass of a familiar red mixture.  
"Haven't you got anything a little bit _warmer_?" Kol frowned at the cold contents he was given.  
"Yes because I have hidden freshly alive humans somewhere in this room for the duration of this holiday." Elijah rolled his eyes and took a gulp out of his own glass.  
"It was just a question brother, no need to get all pissy about it." Kol raised one hand and knocked back his own.

"Okay, I'm off to get ready for day one of this vacation, so do not run off anywhere!" He told Elijah before handing him the empty glass and retreating off to the bathroom.  
"I'm sure I won't..."

* * *

Matt's insides felt rough as he sat upright on his bed. The window of his and Jeremy's room was wide open and the natural light revealed the mess the two of them made the night before very clearly. Beer bottles and food wrappers were scattered over their beds and their luggage still hadn't even been unpacked!  
"Um – Jer, man get up." Matt murmured and lightly kicked the Gilbert's head – somehow the two guys ended up collapsing on the same bed. A slow zombie groan appeared from the other-end. Jeremy lifted his head – with a candy wrapper plastered on the side of his cheek – to ask what Matt wanted, however it came out more like:

"_Whha-u-ant?"_

Matt never replied to the zombie and instead positioned his self properly to lift himself up. Seconds later a prompt knock on the boys front door ended their drunken slumber for good.  
"You two better be awake, washed and ready for some breakfast!" Caroline's voice materialized from behind the door. Suddenly, Jeremy jolted up looking a little worse for wear – obviously _food_ was still touch and go for the poor boy's stomach – and ran straight into the bathroom.  
"Hello?" Caroline once again clashed her fist against the wood.  
"I'm coming Care hold on." Matt knew she wasn't going anywhere. Once he opened the door, the blonde vampire knew one hundred percent that he was hungover.  
"I'm taking the bathroom is a little occupado right now?" She wondered straight past the quarterback to enter the bomb-site.  
"Well, I wouldn't open the door just in case. You could be walking into anything..." Matt mistakenly mentioned and was very unaware of the underlying meaning. She slowly narrowed her eyes, reminding him.  
"Ah, my bad, my mind is a little sore right now." He shrugged.

"You know, this place is disgusting. You're lucky Elena decided to go straight down with Bonnie other wise she would be going crazy on you're asses right now!" Caroline placed a hand on her hip as the other one picked up a half-empty bottle off Jeremy's (un-slept in) bed.  
A much more alive but still very tender Jeremy entered their views.  
"Um, hey Caroline." He raised an eyebrow at the random guest. She smiled her hellos before handing the bottle to Jer.  
"You two don't have to come down for breakfast but we expect to meet you in the lobby at ten. Okay?" She demanded and the two human's heads nodded in sync. Instead of saying goodbye, she turned around moments before opening the door to say,  
"Ten o'clock, do not forget." and left without another word...

* * *

**Hard Rock Hotel Lobby (approximately ten o'clock).**

The Salvatore brothers were sat on two different couches patiently waiting for the girls to finish up their first meal of the day.  
"What do you think we are going to end up doing today then?" Stefan asked after becoming uncomfortable with their silence.  
"I do not know and I do not care, because it's either going to involve that amusement park over there, or that one over there." Damon crooked his head in each direction of the parks.  
"Is this you trying tell me you're fear of roller-coasters?" Stefan joked slightly. His brother lifted his head to give a unimpressed expression.  
"I'm not scared of anything. I just don't see the point of walking countless hours, in circles to queue up for rides ten times the amount of time you actually get on them."  
Stefan shrugged and considered his point.

Elena and the girls were now slowly approaching the Salvatore's with surprising smiles all round.  
"Well you three seem in a fairly good mood today, care to share?" Damon asked as he got up.  
"There doesn't have to be a reason for us to be in a good mood, Damon." Bonnie retorted, however still smiling slightly.  
"Besides, we are on vacation, that's enough to be happy about." Elena chipped in.  
"Well prepare for it to be ruined." Stefan muttered and stood up with narrower eyes than before. The girls including Damon glanced at him puzzled until they followed his view, Elijah and Kol were walking in their direction.  
"Morning!" Kol cheered.

"We do not want a repeat of last night." Caroline coldly uttered back, and glowered at both of the originals. Elijah winced as the events came rushing back.  
"I apologize for the upset I caused and promise a situation like that will not occur on my behalf again." His head was bowed as he spoke his apology. His eyes glanced up quickly to see if it was taken into consideration. He noticed Elena and Bonnie had the warmest glows on their features and Caroline was also half-smiling at his words. The Salvatore's however, looked no different and emotionless.  
"Yes well I have an idea remember brother, that will prevent our bickering forever." Kol randomly announced.  
"Say that again?" Damon arched an eyebrow.  
"Nope, not until everyone is here..."

* * *

The group was now in full swing as grumpier than usual Klaus and a bored Rebekah appeared from inside the elevator. The gang had been chatting among themselves (except Damon, whom earlier retreated to the rest-room) as they all waited for the last two vampires to arrive.

"Take you're time why don't you?" Kol complained.

"You try getting G_rumpy Gills_ out of his room." Rebekah interjected. Klaus glared at his sister angrily.

"So are we are finally all here?" Matt distracted everyone.

"Where's Damon?" Rebekah asked realizing the dark-haired man vampire was missing.  
"I think he went to the rest-room." Jeremy shrugged.  
"Can I start now please?" Kol was eager to press on.

"Well, should we wait for him to get back?" Stefan suggested.

"I'm sure whatever Kol's idea is, it won't take long for Damon to catch up." Klaus eventually opened his mouth to speak and the whole group silenced to listen to Kol's plan.  
"Okay, finally!" He began, " Well it comes to none of our surprises that we all hate each other."

He didn't even get a chance to continue before half the group scoffed.  
"No, we just don't like you." Caroline sneered.  
"Feelings mutual Forbes." Kol argued back before carrying on. "Anyway, as I was saying... Huddling us all up into one big group is pretty much a recipe for disaster, I mean just look at last night for example..."

The gang glanced straight at the elder two Mikaelsons – who also haven't mentioned last night or even uttered a word to each other since.  
"Yes but technically that was your fault because if you didn't insist on eating with the rest of us then that more than likely wouldn't of happened." Caroline continued to press Kol. Klaus half-smiled at her persistence to which she noticed and sheepishly smiled back.  
"Seriously Forbes, shut the hell up." Kol hissed and her lips uncurled immediately.  
"Right, all I'm saying is that today we should pair us up to the ones we least get along with and go from there." Kol was more relieved that he finally got to finish and didn't care if they like his idea or not.

"Well, you have the biggest pick because each one of us don't like you." Jeremy joked and the group began to laugh.  
"Yeah, you can't even get along with your own family Kol." Elena questioned with judgmental eyes.

Kol was about to march off in defeat when Elijah spoke.  
"Kol this actually isn't a bad idea."

"Well, obviously I came up with it?" Kol sighed.  
"Don't push it." Elijah muttered.

"Wait, you have definitely just come up with this plan, to pair us up with the ones we least like, so you can just laugh as it all falls apart." Rebekah thought she had her brother there and then.  
"No, I thought of it because I'm actually fed up with the constant hatred." He folded his arms sulkily. Everyone rose an eyebrow to this.  
"Seriously, you're the one fed up with it?" Stefan asked but was not answered.  
"Okay if we are all going to do this, then firstly, it has to be a majority vote and secondly, you can't pick for yourself." Caroline created her own rules and everyone nodded in agreement.  
"Okay, whatever." Kol reluctantly agreed.  
"All hands for Kol and Damon!" Stefan called out and within a split second everyone's hands were up as high as they could go.  
"Oh well that's just delightful." Kol spat venomously.

"What is going on?" Damon had now appeared.  
"Oh brother you're back! Quick put your hand up." Stefan demanded. Damon noticed everyone but Kol's hands were raised and automatically didn't like the look of this.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Just do it, pleaseeee?" Elena fluttered her eyelashes mockingly.  
"Fine." He did as he was asked and raised his hand.  
"Wow, you're an idiot." Kol exclaimed before slumping back into the couch in a mood.  
"That settles it, Damon and Kol are our first pair for today." Rebekah told the group.  
"Excuse me?" Damon's eyes were wide.  
"Oh yeah, sorry brother I forgot to mention we are doing a vote on who is going to be paired up with who for the day." Stefan explained trying not to snicker, however everyone else did except for Kol.  
"Great! So who's stupid idea was this?" Damon sat his self on the edge of a couch next to Caroline.  
"Mine." Kol looked up momentarily to give the eldest Salvatore a frustrated glare. Damon didn't bother asking what all this actually meant because to be honest he didn't want to know.  
"I'm definitely picking now." Kol's rapid mood change silenced everyone as they watched his mind tick curiously.

"Raise your hands for Rebekah and..." he scanned the room quick to pretend he didn't already have someone in mind – he was going to pick Damon but he was now out of play. "Caroline."

Instantly Kol's, Damon', Jeremy's and Matt's hands went up.  
"Ha! Only four people have voted, It has to be a majority vote Kol!" Rebekah exclaimed.

Elijah slowly raised his hand next.  
"You better put that hand back down right now!" Rebekah pointed to the ground.  
"I think you and Caroline could really get along if you both tried." Elijah answered his motives.  
Elena's hand hesitated as she glanced at Caroline's glowering eyes.  
"Don't you even think about it." The blonde hissed.  
"I feel the same Care. Sorry." Elena shrugged before shooting her hand up as well.

"Six votes means you're outta here!" Damon punched his palm. The blondes exasperated dramatically in their seats.  
"So we have two pairs now?" Bonnie spoke for pretty much the first time since this game started and a few of them nodded.  
"Right my go to pick." Caroline decided. "Hmm, Jeremy and Bonnie." She smirked.  
Everyone except the two in question had their arms up in seconds.  
"Oh, well that was easy." Caroline looked slightly disappointed.

Jeremy instantly perked up knowing he now had a chance to win Bonnie back, however she kept hushed and showed no emotion.  
"Can I just quickly vote Elijah and Klaus?" Elena spoke out randomly. Kol and Rebekah grinned and their hands went straight up. Klaus glared at his younger siblings but that was no use. Everyone including Elijah's arms went up as well and that settled that question.  
"You two have the biggest making up to do." Kol winked.

"Matt, Stefan and Elena are left." Elijah pointed out.

"Elena and her two ex's hmm now that's interesting." Kol added.

"My go!" Rebekah called out. Honestly she couldn't care if she had a go or not but spite crept in. Obviously if anyone else had chose they were going to put Elena with either Stefan or Matt but why should she have that satisfaction?  
"Stefan and Matt." She simply said. She heard Kol groan under his breath and everyone except him, Matt and Stefan raised their hands.  
"Why did you just ruin a perfectly good moment?" He whispered to her.  
"Never you mind." She muttered back. She watched as his frown turned into a smirk.  
"Oooh I see." He waggled his brows.  
"No you don't" She hissed.

"Wait so who am I with now that there is no one else to paired up with?" Elena interrupted.

"You can swap with Damon if you like?" Kol grinned. "You and I could easily get along."

Everyone moaned in disgust at his cheap pick up line.  
"Okay fine you can go as a three with Rebekah and Caroline." He brushed her off. The younger blonde grinned quickly at her best friend as the other growled quietly at her brother.  
"You did that on purpose."  
"Would you rather I paired her with Stefan and Matt?" He smirked and she sank back down into the couch defeated. "Didn't think so..."

Everyone was now paired with their new _buddy _for the day and it was also a unanimous decision to test this plan out at the main amusement park, however for most of them, this wasn't going to be very amusing at all...


	16. Minions

**A/N: Wow this chapter had a lot going on! But YAY! I'm so happy about the reviews I got from my last chapter and the reception I'm getting as whole, seriously I thank you guys! I updated sooner because of the long wait you all got last time :) thinking of you guys! Haha but yes thank you a million times and keep them reviews coming! **

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen - ****Minions.**

**Day one:**

**Somewhere in Orlando Florida's amusement park...**

The duo that consisted of Stefan and Matt had separated from everyone else - as Kol's _plan_ suggested - and were strolling around the park – neither one of them knowing where to go first or what to say.  
"I didn't think this place was going to be so – so big." The quarterback finally broke their silence.  
"Have you never been here before?" Stefan asked as he was truly intrigued by Matt's sudden bewildered expression.  
"I've never stepped foot out of Mystic Falls, until now that is." He almost smiled. Stefan's only reply was an understanding nod as he had no such words to form. A few more steps of silence past until he thought of a new conversation starter.  
"So I heard you and Jeremy got – um - merry last night." He tried to make it sound more like a question other than a statement, however it wasn't easy when he already knew the answer. Matt hesitantly reached for the back of his head – as if Stefan's words reminded him of his brewing hangover - with an embarrassed smile.  
"Let me guess, Caroline told you?"  
"The one and only." The vampire shrugged with the slightest smirk.  
"I'm sure out of me and Jer, he got the worse brunt of it. You should of seen him this morning – Caroline only had to mention the word _Breakfast _and he was chucking up his own!"  
Stefan's face scrunched together almost immediately hearing about the unfortunate morning the young Gilbert had to endure. He was about to ask _how much did they actually consume?_ But noticed Matt's attention was now elsewhere as now a certain attraction caught his eye.  
"You fancy checking that out?" He pointed.  
_"Transformers 2..." _Stefan read aloud the sign that hung a few meters away from where the both of them stood. He glanced at the quarterback not entirely convinced.  
"Please don't tell me this is where you are going to say you don't know about _Transformers_." Matt stared at him wide eyed.  
"I know what they are." Stefan scowled for less than a second before taking another glance at the sign.  
"Anything is better than standing around here I suppose." He turned to his partner to imply a _yes_. Matt smiled apologetically – clearly in the know that it probably wasn't this vampire's sort of thing – as they stepped side by side towards the attraction.

"I wonder how everyone else is getting on." He muttered as they eventually got to the short queue forming from outside the building – _god knows how long it was from the inside!_ Matt grimaced.  
"I'm sure my brother is loathing absolutely every moment of it." Stefan hardly noticed the mischievous grin form across his face.  
"And yet you don't seem to feel his pain?" Matt couldn't help but mimic a similar smirk.  
"Hmm – I guess I don't." He shrugged in his lack of caring demeanor then his mischievous smile appeared again.  
"Dude – I think we all might have got it deadly wrong who the evil brother is!" The quarterback chuckled as he held his stomach from his muscles contracting with each breath.  
"Ah – no, by all means I'm the good brother." Stefan held his hand up in a small surrender also catching his breath from the chuckling.  
"And that's why I like you more." Matt smiled and turned briefly to move up the queue.  
"I sure hope the girls aren't having an awful time like you think Damon is." He added. Stefan's grin vanished almost instantly.  
"Me too – because nothing is worse than pulling away three girls tearing each other's hair out. Especially -"  
"When they're vampires..." Matt finished his sentence before giving an understanding sigh...

* * *

_These two are insufferable together! _Elena's mind raged about her comrades. The trio was sat on a bench away from most of the action around the amusement park in absolute hush. Elena was purposely in between the blondes while furiously shoving cotton candy into her mouth liking how it dissolved instantly on her tongue – it was kind of soothing unlike the circumstances.

Caroline studied her friend repeatedly as she ate the candy while staring off into the distance. She couldn't help but feel the guilt that she may have more than likely ruined her best friend's first day before it had even truly started.

"'Lena?" She now had the courage to speak to the irritated brunette. She didn't mean to anger her so however, that damned original Rebekah just doesn't know when to keep her big mouth shut!

"Hm?" She grunted a reply.

Elena was the one that demanded to sit on this bench after the girls continued to bicker about anything like: What ride to go on first? Or what time to go off for lunch? – They even argued about the color of cotton candy Elena should buy! Rebekah wanted blue where as Caroline persisted on picking the unusual purple style. Elena ended up getting so wound up that she chose red, paid the vendor and marched off and that was thirteen minutes ago!  
"Could I have a piece please?" Caroline winced quietly. The brunette vampire shoved the stick in her face as an offer. Caroline briskly tore a piece of the red fluff, muttered her thanks before letting it disappear on her tongue.

Meanwhile, Rebekah knew Elena wasn't happy at this very moment but _oh well_ at least she didn't have to talk to them both. Unfortunately the _oh well_ very soon turned into an _oh come on_ as she realized how long she had been sitting on this bench playing _Candy Crush _on her cell. She decided to compose a text message to send to Kol as she needed someone to blame for her boredom:

_I HOPE DAMON IS MAKING UR_

_LIFE HELL RIGHT NOW! -_- -_-_

She sent a couple of emoticons in hope Kol had listened to her during that time she taught him text talk and expressions.

She glanced up briefly once the message was sent to notice the tension between the girls and sighed – Her human emotions always did get the better of her.  
"Where do you wanna go now?" She breathed blankly causing the other two, to startle and blink vacantly at her.  
"Well don't all scream at once..."

Once again neither of them replied to an extremely impatient Rebekah.  
"Ugh -okay let me put it another way..." She stood up before continuing, "This is me apologizing. Clearly this vacation means a lot more to you both then you actually let on and having me and my brothers as company wasn't what you entirely planned – trust me I know how you feel there but I waste enough energy fighting with my family and really don't see the point in wasting any more on you two."  
She let out a gigantic breath as she waited for something to happen.  
"I'm sorry too Rebekah." Elena smiled to prove she meant it. The original nodded and the two both turned to face Caroline who was startled by the random glares.  
"Really? You want me to apologize – for what?" She frowned. The brunette furrowed her brows disapprovingly as Rebekah scowled.  
"All right, I'm sorry..." She looked down to flick a pretend piece of dust off her skirt.

Rebekah surprised them both by grinning and clasping her hands together.  
"Okay! So where we going then?"  
"Well we could take a closer look at that _E.T_ ride over there." Elena pointed. Caroline suddenly shuddered.  
"Oh god no _he_ ruined my childhood!" She squeaked and jumped out of her seat.  
"Who ruined your childhood?" Rebekah seemed reasonably confused.  
"_E.T _ruined your childhood?" Elena laughed at the ridiculous confession.

"Who is this_ E.T_?" Rebekah hated not being in the know.  
"He is this freaky looking alien what sounds like someone has punched him so hard in the throat, that his voice box is permanently damaged." Caroline described.  
"An alien?" The original looked truly invested. "Are aliens even real?" Her eyebrows raised as she processed what she was being told. Elena chuckled.  
"It's a kids film from the eighties, it's fiction."  
"Oh." Rebekah muttered as she now felt quite foolish.  
"Who says he isn't real! We are real and I thought vampires were just a work of fiction?" Caroline argued  
"Firstly, _Steven Spielberg _is the one that says he isn't real and secondly, there might be aliens – who's knows with this world any more, but I'm pretty sure that harmless alien isn't real." Elena breathed.  
"Wait so you are still scared of a kids film?" Rebekah tried to hide her amusement.  
"No of course not." Caroline defended herself with a dramatic _hmph.  
_"So what are we waiting for? After all this talking about this seemingly famous alien I might as well meet the sod!" Rebekah began to walk towards the attraction.  
"Rebekah I did say he was just fict-" Elena called out but decided to leave it for ride to tell her that. She turned around to see Caroline hadn't moved from her spot.  
"I will hold your hand while we are in there if you like Care?" She smirked.  
"I'm not scared! I'm just preparing myself that's all."  
"A vampire scared of a friendly, imaginary, alien – who knew?" Elena mocked.  
"I said I wasn't scared..." Caroline glared.

* * *

The human and the witch were sat across from each other on a small outside table at a grille – in the park. They had just finished eating lunch and Jeremy was quite grateful his stomach let him after last nights experience.

"I like this." Jeremy gleamed as he took a sip of the soda in front of him. Bonnie smiled in an agreement and pursed her lips on her straw. Their morning of events couldn't have gone any better in Jeremy's book. Of course the first few minutes once the group split up was a bit awkward - and neither of them had clue where to look or what to say – but now it just felt right. Everything that had happened between them in the past few months were temporarily erased from their memories and they were once again enjoying one another's company. _A new start_ Jeremy's mind wondered – that's what he wanted, a fresh new start with Bonnie Bennett.

"How's your hangover treating you?" She asked jokingly but was filled with concern.  
"Actually, I feel fine." He smiled but it soon faded and she wondered if he was lying.  
"Are you okay Jer?" She subconsciously placed her hand on top of his.  
"Um – n-no I'm okay honest." He held his free hand up which suddenly made her realize where her own hand was. She flinched away and her cheeks began flowing with a warm rose color. Jeremy hid his disappointment as he continued. "I know today is far from over but I was wondering if – if me and you could do this again sometime? Just the both of us like this, perhaps dinner?" He was now the one slowly turning red. She smirked.  
"You mean a date?"  
"Yeah - I mean out of the resort of course!" He didn't want her to think he was cheap by taking her out to a free meal. "We could go somewhere in Orlando or maybe when we get back to Mystic Falls?" His smile was optimistic.  
"I'd like that." She simply said and their hands like a magnetic force found there way to each other again.  
"Jeremy!" A recognizable voice arose from thin air, pausing their moment.  
Matt and Stefan were a couple of yards away from the grille they were still currently near. Bonnie let go of Jer's hand once more as they got closer.  
"Hey Matt, Stefan!" He furrowed his brows.

"Hi Bonnie." Matt greeted once they were now standing beside their table. She smiled at both of them before taking another sip out of her straw.  
"I see you two have stuck by the rules and are still together." Jeremy grinned.  
"As are you mate." Matt winked and was rewarded with Stefan's chuckle.  
"Have you two managed to get around the whole park yet?" Bonnie ignored the implication and aimed the question at Stefan.  
"I don't even think we have got half way through yet." He sighed.  
"Well we did go on that _Transformers _ride twice." Matt added. Abruptly Jeremy's ears pricked up.  
"Did somebody just say _Transformers?" _  
"I certainly did!"  
"Are you also a fan?" Stefan asked with slight disapproval.  
"Who isn't!" Jeremy retorted.  
"Me..." The witch and the vampire both muttered. The humans gave them both a brisk look of disgust before smirking.  
"You need to take me to this ride right now!" Jer demanded to his quarterback pal. Matt was more than happy to lead the way and they were both about to leave when Jeremy started straight at Bonnie for some sort of permission. She shook her head and laughed.  
"Go."  
"Thank you!" Without thinking he kissed her cheek and ran off with Matt like a couple of ten year olds on Christmas morning.

The remaining two stared in bemusement of how something can excite them so drastically Stefan was the first to look away and glance at Bonnie. He noticed her eyes were still staring off into the distance and had a permanent look of glee on her features.  
"It looks like you're having a good day." He cheekily uttered. She slowly turned however her expression stuck.  
"I suppose I am."

* * *

Damon seriously couldn't think his day could get any more lower than this. Walking around theme parks were tedious as it was and If he knew this was the price for inviting him and his brother to come, he would of stayed at home.

_Serves you right._ His conscience scolded him. It wasn't like his conscience to make an appearance so randomly? Why so sudden?

He decided to ignore it for now as it was the least of importance while he had probably the most infuriating original standing to his left side.

Kol was humming the tune to _Jessie's Girl_ as the both of them walked around the amusement park like ghosts. Every now and then he would add a certain word to his humming what was beginning to irritate Damon quite a bit.  
"Who sung that again?" Damon randomly asked as he was hiding his true emotion towards the original. Kol stopped momentarily to stare at the Salvatore with slight confusion.  
"Rick Springfield or whatever the fellow's name is..." He answered.  
"Exactly, so lets keep it that way..." Damon strolled off leaving the Mikaelson in utter surprise. Kol couldn't decide whether he wanted to break his neck or pat him on the back right about now but instead he smirked.  
"Okay Damon one nil to you..." He muttered to his self before following the path the Salvatore just took...

Moments later the vampires still hadn't gone on any rides because the both of them were two stubborn to queue up with each other. Kol still had the Salvatore's sneaky comeback on his mind and was figuring out a way to readjust the score of one nil to Damon up to one all. Aha and there it was!

Kol noticed that they were very near a water ride and each time it went by, a lot of water would come gushing out onto the very path they were near. He looked at Damon to make sure he hadn't noticed and slyly smirked when he saw the Salvatore was to preoccupied with his mobile.  
"Damon I think we are going back on ourselves. We should take this path." Kol innocently suggested. Damon glanced up from his cell to make a tutting noise before looking back down and following the way Kol was heading. He saw the ride was now moments away before opening a whole load of water above them both. The original discreetly moved out of aim and got his camera ready on his cell – you do need vacation memories...

Damon had now looked up wondering why Kol was so far away and why his cell was pointing straight at him?  
"Kol what are you doing?" He glowered.  
"Say, I'm thirsty!" Kol took a twist on the typical _say cheese_ quote and Damon now looked deadly confused. Unfortunately he had no time to dwell on his confusion become something cold jolted him into utter shock. It took the Salvatore a moment to register what actually just happened but as he was now soaking wet he could easily take a stab in the dark. Kol on the other hand didn't look so phased and instead was in complete hysterics trying his best not to go tumbling over. He got the perfect photo.  
"You-little-shit!" Damon roared and was about to use all his vampire speed and strength to attack him however, a family walked past as a current reminder that he could not.  
"One all!" Kol cheered and Damon once again looked puzzled under his rage. The original's cell bleeped and Kol opened up the incoming text immediately – ignoring Damon as he came marching over:

_Rebekah (12:42pm): _

_I HOPE DAMON IS MAKING UR_

_LIFE HELL RIGHT NOW! -_- -_-_

Kol chuckled before typing his reply:

_Oh I'm happy 2 say me and _

_Damon r getting along swimmingly ;)_

He also added one attachment of the photo he just took and added the caption:

_This might cheer you up. _

"I am soaked Kol!" Damon hissed and interrupted Kol's texting session.  
"Well done for stating the obvious buddy." He patted the drenched vampire's back before grimacing at how wet he really was. A low growl appeared from Damon and Kol sighed.  
"It was only a bit of harmless fun – the sun will dry you off in no time." He uttered and strolled away to find some new entertainment.

* * *

**Some time later...**

"Kol can you please hold that damn toy straight! It's leg keeps hitting me." A much drier but still damp Damon commanded. The two of them were now accompanied by a new member – Kol had won a slightly large plush teddy of a _Minion_ from the recent animated film _Despicable Me. _Of course he had no idea what it actually was however he won it and Kol liked winning.  
"Well then hold it's legs and it will stop hitting you." He retorted.  
"I will rip of it's legs." Damon mumbled.  
"Oh no you won't!" Kol clutched the soft teddy tighter like a child being threatened with his toy. Damon simply rolled his eyes at how childish this thousand and something year old vampire could be. Also he reluctantly grabbed hold of the legs of the _Minion _trying his hardest not to just tear the toy into smithereens. The original noticed and smiled.  
"You know what Damon you aren't as bad company as I thought you was going to be."  
"All you've done is try everything to piss me off?" Damon frowned.  
"Yes and by now someone would of either foolishly attacked me or simply walked away but nope you've stayed willingly." Another grin formed on his face.  
Damon was about to remark however he had nothing to say because Kol happened to be right. He could of just walked away so why has he stayed with him this whole time?  
"So I'm giving you the privilege of naming our new found friend." He distracted Damon once again.  
"Huh? It's a stuffed toy."  
"Yes and your point being? He needs a name at the very least Damon." Kol scowled.  
"Okay fine how about douche-bag?" Damon breathed.  
"An actual name!"  
He glared at the Mikaelson unimpressed until one name popped into his head.  
"What about Stefan?"

Kol snickered at thought how this could be an easy way to wind up the other Salvatore.  
"Well then Stefan 2.0, welcome to club!"

* * *

"Niklaus we have been avoiding one another's company for half the day, could we please sort out the unfortunate event of last night and put it behind us?" Elijah pleaded to his brother as they both were sat on a basic picnic table – which they hadn't moved from for at least an hour. The both of them were in no mood for roller-coasters today.  
"Ha! _Unfortunate event." _Klaus simply echoed his brothers words.  
"Niklaus please."  
"I'm sorry but I still have to put behind, you snapping my neck and getting me arrested or have you forgotten that already?" Klaus sneered lowly.  
"So you grievously attack our brother twice within a week and he shrugs it off but you simply can't?" Elijah reminded Klaus that he wasn't the only victim.  
"You and I both know Kol hasn't just _simply shrugged it off – _like you said before, he just gets even." Klaus strangely smiled.  
"And you're just waiting for him to eventually retaliate? If he hasn't already, I doubt he will at all." Elijah once more was unknowingly sticking up for his younger brother. Nik suddenly shook his hands and head.  
"Wait since when did this become about me and Kol, this is about you!"

"And you." Elijah added. "All I'm asking is for you to forgive my outlandish behavior and to let everything go."

Niklaus glared right into his brothers eyes as he thought deeply about what to do. He wanted to because this was becoming such a pointless headache – if he could get headaches that is – but the _Mikaelson _stubbornness was holding him back. His eyes became less narrowed and more open and Elijah was finally relieved to see he took his words on board.  
"Okay I will let it all slide on one addition...Tell me the truth, was Kol the one who really got me arrested back at _Orlando International_?"

Elijah exasperated frustratingly as he knew if he told the truth this could cause a whole new table of events but he could not lie. He slowly nodded.  
"I knew it!" Klaus jumped right off the bench and pointed accusingly. "Why did you say it was you?"  
"Because I was fed up with how it was always about you Niklaus." Another sigh crept out from the eldest Mikaelson and his cell signaled an incoming SMS disrupting the intense discussion.  
"Who is it?" Klaus asked. Elijah didn't hear as he was so fixated on typing his reply.  
"Is it that anonymous caller who keeps on ringing you which you will not tell us about?" The hybrid was now grinning from ear to ear.  
"I am allowed some privacy you know?" Elijah frowned as he slipped his phone back into his trouser pocket.  
"The least you could do is give me her name?"

"Why does everyone seem to assume it's a she?" Elijah muttered more to his self than to Klaus but got a reply any way.  
"Well if other people are assuming it then it more than likely is, isn't it brother?" Klaus was enjoying this a bit too much than someone should.  
"Okay fine it's a female." Elijah placed his hands on the table in defeat.

"So my older brother has got his self a girlfriend and hadn't even had the decency to tell me?" He pretended to look offended.  
"She isn't exactly my girlfriend Niklaus." Elijah couldn't hide his smile .  
"I think I have an absolute right to know who this girl is!"

"No I can't tell you, not yet – soon - but not right now." His smiled disappeared as soon as it came.  
Klaus was about to ask _Why not?_ But randomly out of no where a man in a gigantic _Minion _suit came running over. The mascot was trying to get Klaus to dance with him while the background music in the amusement park played. Elijah noticed the irritation building within his brother and also saw a few children with parents slowly surrounding the mascot – _oh this isn't going to end well.  
_"Look I don't know who you are or what in god names you are trying to be but leave me alone before you regret it." Klaus quietly threatened the jumping _Minion_ but was totally ignored. He was now grabbing Nik's hands and the kids began to cheer at him to dance. The hybrid's eyes slowly darkened as the anger inside him heightened.  
"Niklaus just walk away." Elijah muttered quietly from the little audience but was not heard.  
"I said leave me alone!" Klaus roared before swinging his arm towards the mascot's stomach. The force of his strength made the man in the suit fly off the ground briefly before falling into the crowd. Kids began to scream in horror and parents gasped. Elijah was straight at his brother's side pulling him away instantly.  
"I told you to walk away!" He hissed. A much calmer Klaus replied.  
"Yes and I told him to leave me alone..."

* * *

**A.N: Sorry not sorry... xD**


	17. Avenging

**A/N: AHHHH! I'm sorry for like the longest wait ever! I would say I have been busy but I would be lying and it was because I'm just too lazy and had writers-block. Sorry again guys... But on the plus side I have uploaded woooo! Hope you enjoy ;D!**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen - Avenging. **

**Back in the hotel Lobby.**

The trio of female vampires briskly found their way back in to the hotel lobby as the afternoon was slowly turning into the evening. The park would be closed in an hour and Caroline decided that she would need the extra hour to get ready for the evening – to which the girls willingly agreed. Elena noticed they were the first ones back and pulled out her cell to text one of the others however, after using it for taking pictures of their first day, the battery had given up.  
"Hey could one of you text or call the others, my mobile is dead." She turned around to ask the blondes who were surprisingly in mid conversation about their bikini buys.  
"Already? You had full power before we left." Caroline asked.  
"That was seven hours ago..." Elena frowned to which Caroline simply shrugged and looked back over to Rebekah.  
"Um yeah sure, I'll ring one of my brothers." The original offered and thoroughly went through her purse to find her own. As she pulled it out she noticed she already had a SMS from Kol. The girls watched her expression go from confusion, to a smile, to full laughter.  
"What is it?" Elena wondered and started to walk closer.  
"What's funny?" Caroline also added while trying to take a peek. Rebekah couldn't stop laughing to explain. She waved her hand to indicate for the girls to hold on and she took her first breath. She now seemed a little calmer to talk but stupidly her eyes glanced over her phone once more starting her off again.

Caroline was eager to know what she saw, she snatched the mobile out of Rebekah's grasp and took a look for herself.  
"Oh my God!" She grinned and began to giggle. "Elena you need to see this like right now!"

At this point Elena was understandably confused, what could be so funny?  
"Okay show me then." She took the cell from a now giggling Caroline. The brunette couldn't believe what she saw. Mr Damon Salvatore was in the picture standing right under a wave of water. It was a typical funny picture that you usually see all the time in holiday snaps but because it was Damon this is what caused a huge smile to form across her face.  
"Did Kol do this?" She asked the owner of the mobile while still looking down at the picture trying not to break into hysterics as well. Rebekah was no longer laughing but still had a smirk and gleam in her eyes.  
"Yeah I was actually about to call Elijah but I noticed Kol sent me a message and went to read it. I have to tell you I expected some mischief from him but nothing like that." She took her cell back to write a reply.  
"I bet Damon was so pissed!" Caroline grinned like a kid.  
"Well hopefully Damon didn't do anything stupid like try and retaliate..." Elena ruined the smiles as they all wondered what could have been the aftermath to this photo.  
"I think I'm going to call him instead..." Rebekah muttered, hoping her brother also hadn't done anything drastic.  
"Good idea..." The girls followed with no more amusement in their voice. They all waited as the dial tone appeared and the longer it took for Kol to pick up the bigger the suspense got.  
"Hello." Kol's simple greet cut off the dialing ensuring a little bit of relief for the girls.  
"Is Damon still with you?" Rebekah cut to the chase. There was a little pause before her brother replied.  
"Yes why wouldn't he be? Please tell me you got the picture I sent you."

Rebekah could tell he was smirking.  
_"You sent the picture!"_ Suddenly Damon's voice arose in the background and all the girls sighed at once.  
"Yes we got the picture it was very entertaining thanks." Caroline called out and Kol chuckled.  
"See you're a hoot." Kol told Damon from the other end of the line.  
"I repeat - you sent the picture!" The Salvatore's voice was nearer and the girls were listening to Kol's constant chuckling. Rebekah was about to say something however, the next thing they heard was a struggle and the men arguing.  
"Oh crap are they fighting?" Elena looked worried.  
"Hello? Brother are you still there?" Rebekah asked while staring at the girls.  
"Damon give me back Stefan you whore!" Kol's voice called out and the three vampire's brows furrowed immediately.  
"Stefan?" Caroline questioned. "Is Stefan with them?"

"Kol!" Rebekah hissed.  
"No!" Damon's simple reply to Kol was heard from further away.  
"Don't make me come after you, you know I will win." Kol seemed truly unhappy about whatever Damon was doing.  
"Delete that photo before you send it to anyone else or I will rip him to shreds!"  
"You wouldn't." Kol gasped.

Elena suddenly grabbed the mobile after hearing Damon's words.  
"Kol answer us now! What is going on?" She begged.  
"Ugh time-out! I will delete it in a minute just give me back Stefan." He ignored the voice coming from his mobile as Damon came walking back with the plush teddy in hand.  
"Not until you delete it."  
"How can I, I am on the phon- shit!" He remembered what he was previously doing before. "Hello?"  
"What the hell is going on and where are you three?!" Caroline was now the one holding the phone and very frustrated.  
"Huh?" Was the only reply she got.  
"Kol answer the bloody questions." Rebekah's voice appeared.  
"Nothing is going on, Me and Damon are happily walking back to the hotel after an enjoyable day out."  
"You mentioned Stefan was with you?" Elena asked.  
"Did I?" Kol stopped for a beat. "Oh no _that_ Stefan isn't with us."

This now had the girls really bewildered.  
"Then what _Stefan_ is with you and why was Damon threatening to rip him to pieces?!"

There was no chance for Kol to reply because he and Damon were already walking through the automatic doors. Elena instantly hung up the call and handed the cell back to Rebekah before marching to the guys for answers. Kol waved as he put his mobile back in pocket and Damon simply did nothing.  
"What do you two think you are playing at?" She demanded. The men both glanced at each other with a raised eyebrow before looking back at the annoyed brunette.  
"Elena what are you talking about?" Damon asked.  
"Right, where's Stefan?" Caroline was now storming towards them with her arms folded and lips pouted.  
"What is that?" Rebekah interrupted and pointed at the Minion hanging loosely in Damon's hand.  
"That's Stefan." Kol proudly announced and snatched it from Damon in a quick vampire motion.  
"Woah wait – that is what you two were arguing about on the phone?" Caroline stared at them wide eyed.  
"Annoyingly yes." The Salvatore muttered as he was glaring frustratingly at Kol. No one uttered a word for a long five seconds as they all glanced at the eldest original.  
"Are you going to explain why it's called Stefan?" Elena piped up.  
"And what is it?" Rebekah narrowed her eyes in disgust at the funny looking creature. "It's freakier than that alien."  
"I told you he was creepy!" Caroline called out but quickly hushed as she saw all eyes were on her.  
"Damon named it and I don't know..." Kol's disinterest of the questioning was apparent.  
"It's from another film." Elena mumbled with her head to the side to Rebekah and the blonde nodded in understanding.

The _interesting_ conversation came to a sudden stop as the automatic doors flew open once again; only this time to reveal the remaining originals.

Klaus was the first one to walk through, sour faced and fairly tired. The group wondered that maybe it was a bad idea to team up the brothers. Luckily, Elijah strolled in next apologizing to two security guards from the park.  
"What did you do this time?" Kol asked the Hybrid as he neared.  
"Don't talk to me." Klaus lifted a finger indicating his little brother to shut up – he had to have a little chat with him about the airport situation later.

Kol opened his mouth to speak but instantly closed as Elijah was now with the rest of them.  
"Niklaus has been banned from the main amusement park for the rest of the holiday." He announced.  
"What?!" The girls cried while Kol and Damon snorted at this fact.  
"What could you possibly do to get kicked out of a theme park?" Damon uttered with a clear smirk across his face as he folded his arms over his chest.  
"By doing something that I am more likely going to do to you if you don't wipe that smug grin of your face." Klaus hissed. Rebekah rolled her eyes.  
"Who did you hurt this time?" She sighed.  
"I don't know, I didn't exactly ask for his name Rebekah."  
"He punched one of the park mascots as he was persuading Niklaus to dance for the small audience of children." Elijah also exasperated in boredom. Elena and Caroline instantly gasped and once again the guys lightly chuckled – even Klaus had a slither of a smile on his features.  
"You punched someone in front of children!" Caroline squealed in horror. This caused Klaus' smirk to diminish as he turned to her.  
"I didn't know they're were kids around! I was too busy trying to get the idiot away from me." His glare was minuscule upon Caroline's judgmental gaze. She simply snapped her head away as she had nothing to remark with.

Kol observed everyone's silence and assumed it was his turn to open his mouth.  
"Hey, Nik look what I won today..." He shoved the plush teddy into his brother's view. Klaus instantly stepped back with a furious glint in his eyes.  
"Is this meant to be one of your stupid jokes Kol?!" He hissed. The group except Elijah glanced at the distressed Hybrid in complete confusion.  
"What are you talking about?" The youngest brother frowned as he lowered the toy. Elijah had realized the confusion between the vampires and shook his lightly with a glimmer of an amused smirk.  
"The mascot was dressed in an outfit exactly like your _friend_, Kol." He announced and everyone minus the brothers rolled their eyes. Kol gasped dramatically and yanked the minion away and behind his back.  
"How could you hurt one of these!? They are utterly adorable brother." His eyes were wide. No one was sure whether this was Kol being his usual sarcastic self or honestly serious. Damon retorted with a scoff.  
"Someone needs to get laid..." He muttered under his breath which was no use as everyone heard. The girls snickered and the Salvatore smiled proudly at his comeback. Kol turned slowly with an unimpressed expression across his face.  
"And I thought we were friends?"  
Damon simply shrugged and darted his gaze in the direction of a near by bar.  
"So are we all just going to stand around here for the rest of the day, or can we actually do something productive?" He asked with his arms folded. The girls glanced at one another as the guys stayed quiet.  
"We still got to wait for Bonnie, Jer, Matt and _your_ brother..." Elena replied, not actually giving the answer he wanted. He sighed before moving to the side of the lobby that had a seating area and collapsed on the nearest armchair. Kol watched before shrugging himself and abandoning the rest of the group to accompany Damon.

"I think two certain vampires have bonded..." Elijah stated once Kol was gone.  
"I don't know whether that is a good thing or dangerous for all." Rebekah replied with an actual look of worry in her eyes.  
"Perhaps they will cancel their idiotic egos out?" Elena suggested.  
"Or instead they will end up working together to make this vacation a living hell!" Caroline's pitch was heightened however she was quiet.  
"Then it's a good job we are all dead love." Klaus decided to crack a joke to which he was awarded with four pairs of frowns.

* * *

The five of them did not notice another vampire and a witch walk through the automated doors and inside until they were right beside them.  
"Well, you guys look happy..." Bonnie announced her arrival with a weary smile. Everyone turned.  
"Oh hey!" Caroline instantly perked up and greeted the both of them and every else followed with their _hellos_ until Kol had seen and turned his head around.  
"Hey! If I recall, you two were not the pair we decided on!" He leaned across the back of the couch he was sat upon with a frown. Stefan and Bonnie glanced back confused – mostly at the fact that Damon and Kol were simply still together and hadn't murdered either one yet. The others also realized that Stefan and Bonnie shouldn't be paired up.  
"Wait, so where is Matt and Jeremy?" Elena asked.  
"Beats us... We lost them a few hours back because they wanted to go on some ride." Stefan finally spoke.  
"And we haven't found them since." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

No one had needed to reply as the two in speaking came marching inside. Matt and Jeremy were at least four paces apart – the youngest in front – and in mid argument.  
"How could you even think that!?" Jeremy called behind with clear dissatisfaction as they walked up to everyone else.  
"Because it's obviously true!" Matt argued back annoyingly.

This raised everyone's attention – including the two in the seating area.  
"Oh please!" Jer snorted and came to a halt as he now arrived.  
"Uh – is everything all right?" Elena stepped forward to her brother, concerned and bewildered.  
"Oh yeah... Just _someone_ doesn't know fact when he sees it!" He snapped his head around to indicate it towards Matt as he was now with the group. The quarterback answered with a displeased groan before ignoring him completely.

Kol and Damon were now by their sides.  
"Ooo a lover's quarrel... Please tell us more?" Kol put his arms around each of the humans shoulders and edged them closer.  
"Kol stop it." Rebekah added to which he pretended not to hear.  
"So why are you two arguing?" Bonnie frowned and she looked towards Jeremy.  
"We're not, because the discussion is over." Matt retorted with a sneering smile at his supposed friend.  
"Because you know I'm right..." Jeremy uttered quietly however, he was heard. Matt instantly shoved Kol's arm off him to step in front of Jeremy.  
"No you are definitely not right!" He pointed out with a finger.  
"I am!"  
"Not!"  
"Am!"  
"Not!"  
"All right just stop!" Caroline flung her arms up into the air clearly exhausted by the childish debate. Both of them did exactly what she demanded and closed their mouths immediately.  
"So are we ever going to be enlightened to why you two are having a pathetic disagreement?" Klaus asked after a few moments of awkward silence. The both of them glared at each other before Jeremy decided to speak up.  
"Matt thinks _Captain America _is clearly a better _Avenger_ than _Iron-Man_ which I can declare is not." He crossed his arms snootily. Suddenly, groans and sighs escaped everyone else's mouths minus a confused Kol and Rebekah.  
"Have you seriously fallen out because of some stupid Superheroes?" Elena glared irritated.  
"Superheroes are not stupid!" The humans both shouted in unison.  
"Oh I need a drink..." Damon confessed before strolling off in the opposite direction. Elijah, Klaus and Stefan followed within seconds without uttering a word or a goodbye. The girls stayed firmly put with frustrated faces.  
"No one actually cares about your fictional comic book characters..." Caroline stated before turning to realize half the group had left.  
"Just like no one cares about your stupid reality stars..." Matt retorted. The blonde furrowed her brows and clenched her jaw.  
"Do not even think about starting with me Matt Donavon!" She growled and edged forward as his eyes widened and he took a step back. Jeremy snickered and Elena snapped her head around to her younger brother.  
"Don't you start either." She uttered lowly.  
"I wasn't!" He defended himself.

"Oh god, you know a drink actually sounds like a good idea." Bonnie exasperated before storming off herself with Elena and Caroline in tow. They turned briefly to see Rebekah still standing their with a creased brow and understandably not having a clue what just happened.  
"Come on Rebekah!" Caroline called out, snapping the other blonde back to reality. She looked over with a nod before catching up with the rest.

It was silent for another few moments and Matt and Jeremy almost forgot about one other vampire standing behind them before he spoke.  
"Uh – so what's an _Avenger_?" Kol asked also with his brow creased and really, very curious about this. The humans startled and turned, however it didn't take long before two childish smirks etched across their faces as they now got to continue a conversation about the thing they loved.  
"Ha, Kol you have got a lot to learn are you sure you got the time?" Jeremy mocked.  
"I'm immortal of course I have the time." Kol rolled his eyes before the three exited the lobby in a discussion about the _Marvel_ creations, giving the original a new insight to what he has missed these last a hundred years...


End file.
